Le baby sitter
by boadicee
Summary: Levi 30 ans, père d'une petite Mikasa. Un jour sa femme Petra s'en va définitivement de la maison pour un autre homme, en abandonnant la petite au père. Sauf que voila, Levi n'a toujours vécu que pour le travail et ne s'est pas comment s'occuper d'une enfant de 3 ans. Ses horaires sont trop étendus pour que la petite aille en crèche. Son patron et meilleur ami, Erwin, lui conseill
1. Prologue

Prologue

\- Et tu veux vivre comment si tu pars ? demanda Levi

\- Cela ne te concerne pas. J'en ai ma claque. Tu passes tout ton temps, même les week-ends au boulot. On ne se voit jamais. Ta fille ne te voit jamais. Je dois passer mon temps à être mère au foyer, pendant que toi tu vis à l'extérieur.

\- Et tu crois que l'argent tombe du ciel par hasard .

\- Je te demandais juste un peu de compréhension mais c'est trop dur pour toi. Je voulais un peu plus de temps avec toi, mais tu n'as jamais le temps. Depuis qu'elle est née, tu as délaissé complètement ta famille. J'ai envie aujourd'hui d'être heureuse dans ma vie.

\- Je t'interdis de partir comme ça.

\- Lâche- moi où j'appelle les flics. C'est fini Levi, finit. Tu comprends. Tu seras contacté prochainement par mon avocat.

Petra retira son bras de la poigne de Levi, prit son unique bagage et partit en claquant la porte, sans un mot pour sa fille.

Mikasa, 3 ans, avait assisté à toute la scène depuis la porte de la cuisine. Sans bruit, ses yeux pleuraient. Son père était debout près de la porte d'entrée, maintenant refermée sur sa femme à tout jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit conscience de la présence de sa fille. La dernière chose qui restait de sa famille.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ? Il ne pensait ne jamais avoir la réponse. Il avait tout fait pour sa famille. Tout fait pour que personne ne se retrouve dans le besoin. Mais finalement, c'est comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

Le lendemain matin, il débarqua au bureau à 7h avec Mikasa encore endormie dans ses bras.

En l'apercevant Erwin le fit entrer dans son bureau et lui prit la petite pour l'installer sur son canapé.

Levi lui raconta le départ de sa femme.

\- Levi, je comprends que ton boulot soit important, mais tu dois aussi t'occuper de la petite. Tu ne comptes quand même pas la faire vivre au travail.

\- Non, je dois trouver une solution, mais je ne sais pas laquelle. Les crèches et les nourrices ne gardent pas les enfants assez tard.

\- Je pourrais aménager tes horaires de travail.

\- Hors de question.

\- As-tu pensé à un étudiant. Il doit bien en avoir pour arrondir leur fin de mois.

\- C'est bruyant un étudiant et ça passe ses soirées en beuverie.

\- Pas forcément. Écoute, j'ai une idée. Tu as un grand appartement avec une chambre de libre.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Laisse-moi terminer. Rédige une annonce comme quoi tu es prêt à héberger un étudiant contre la garde de Mikasa et suivant certaines conditions, te connaissant.

\- Pourquoi pas. Merci Erwin. Ah euh, est-ce que…

\- Oui, elle restera là pour finir sa nuit.

Levi se mit aussitôt au travail de rédiger son annonce et de la publier via un site du travail pour étudiant fauché.

Père de famille séparé, cherche étudiant pour garde enfant de 3 ans.

Conditions de travail très bonnes

Logement et repas contre le travail.

Conditions requises :

Posséder le permis un véhicule et ne pas avoir commis d'infraction

Avoir une hygiène sans reproche

Ne pas être désordonné

Rigueur et sérieux

Tête de con s'abstenir.

Pour répondre : veuillez-vous présenter avec CV à la société rêve d'un jour - bureau 34

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps à Levi avant d'avoir une réponse. Cela ne faisait que 24h que l'annonce était publiée, qu'un jeune homme débarqua à l'agence. Levi le fit entrer dans son bureau et l'inspecta de haut en bas. À première vue, il paraissait propre sur lui, malgré ses cheveux en bataille. Apparemment, c'était la mode cette année. Il avait de grands yeux verts dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre facilement. Son corps avait l'air bien proportionné. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt simple et d'un jean noir, mettant ses courbes en valeur.

\- Bonjour, je suis Levi Ackerman, celui qui a déposé l'annonce. As-tu apporté un CV avec toi ?

\- Bonjour monsieur, oui le voici.

Il parcourut rapidement le CV du gamin.

\- Tu es étudiant en quelle année ?

\- 1re année, monsieur.

\- Tu as de l'expérience avec les enfants.

\- Oui, monsieur. Je me suis occupé souvent des plus jeunes à l'orphelinat.

\- L'orphelinat ? Tu es…

\- Oui, je suis orphelin. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents.

\- Concernant l'hygiène ?

\- Je me lave les dents 3 fois par jour, je ne laisse pas traîner mes affaires sales par terre et je fais le ménage.

\- OK. As-tu un numéro où te joindre ?

\- Oui le voici.

\- Je vais réfléchir à ta candidature et je te donnerais rapidement une réponse.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reçu.

\- Au fait, tu t'appelles comment gamin ? Il n'y a pas de nom sur ce CV.

\- Je m'appelle Eren.

Eren le salua et repartit en direction de la fac.

Levi, mena sa petite enquête pendant 2 jours sur le gamin. Ne trouvant rien et après concertation avec ses rares amis, il décida de contacter le garçon et le seul candidat.

\- Eren a l'appareil.

\- Bonsoir, c'est Levi Ackerman de l'annonce de baby-sitting.

\- Ah bonsoir, monsieur.

\- Tu pourrais commencer dès lundi.

\- Oui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

\- OK. Afin que la petite te connaisse et t'expliquer comment cela va se dérouler, je te propose de venir demain en fin d'après-midi pour emménager dans la chambre. Il y a un lit, un placard, une bibliothèque vide et un bureau.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur, je serais là demain en fin d'après-midi alors.

\- Je t'envoie par SMS l'adresse alors. À demain.

Levi raccrocha en espérant avoir fait le bon choix.


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: L'installation

Eren emballait tranquillement ses quelques effets personnels, qu'il avait accumulés durant ses années à l'orphelinat. C'était toute la première partie de sa vie qui se tournait, lui qui avait passé les quinze dernières années de sa vie dans cette bâtisse austère, mais chaleureuse, avec la présence des sœurs de la charité. Il s'était fait des frères et des sœurs de cœurs ici. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux étaient parties dans des familles d'adoption. Il était le dernier de son âge à être resté à l'orphelinat.

Élève très doué, il a pu bénéficier de bourses d'études pour pouvoir réaliser son rêve de devenir photographe renommé. Il voulait parcourir le monde avec son appareil photo pour capturer la moindre étincelle de bonheur dans un monde de malheur.

Il s'était trouvé un logement pour ses études supérieures, mais le coût de la vie était très élevé et finalement, il avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts chaque mois. Il rationnait ses repas et n'hésitait pas à travailler dans des petits boulots d'appoint pour arrondir ses fins de mois.

L'annonce qu'il avait trouvée pour un poste de baby-sitter en échange du gîte et du couvert, fut une véritable aubaine pour lui. Il sentit la chance enfin lui sourire. Le fait d'avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul, dans un appartement, lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait avoir enfin une famille. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler une véritable famille.

Tout en pensant à tout cela, il finit son dernier carton. Finalement, ses effets personnels se résumer à 2 cartons, une valise et un sac à dos dans lequel, il avait mis son matériel de photo gagné à la sueur de son front. Ce n'était certes pas du matériel neuf, mais il en prenait vraiment soin. Il sortit ses affaires de sa chambre d'étudiant, les descendit à la voiture. C'était une vieille AX qui avait dépassé depuis fort longtemps les 200 000 kilomètres, mais qui roulait toujours comme si elle était toute jeune. Une fois les affaires dans le coffre, il alla à l'accueil pour voir le gardien et faire l'état des lieux de la chambre.

Au bout de 20 minutes, il mit sa ceinture, démarra et prit la direction de sa nouvelle vie.

Levi s'était levé de très bonne heure ce samedi matin afin de faire le grand nettoyage, même si la maison n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Il installa des draps propres dans la chambre qui servirait à l'étudiant. Il espérait toujours avoir vraiment fait le bon choix. C'est vrai que l'entrevue avait été de très courte durée.

Lui n'aimait pas particulièrement les grands discours et quelque chose d'indescriptible l'avait attiré chez ce garçon.

Il venait de terminer de remplir le formulaire pour la crèche, quand Mikasa pointa le bout de son nez au salon. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et monta sur une chaise pour attraper son biberon.

Il était peiné dans un sens que sa fille n'est plus de mère et que du jour au lendemain, elle s'était mise à se comporter comme une grande. Il se reprochait le fait de lui avoir volé son enfance.

Il posa son crayon et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre le relais et lui préparait son chocolat. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et il lui mit sa chaîne de dessin animé préféré.

Depuis la fuite de sa mère, Mikasa n'avait presque plus parlé. Elle ne riait plus, quoique qu'après réflexion, Levi se demandait si sa fille avait rit un jour. Il ne s'en rappelait pas.

Une fois la petite prête, il partit déposer les papiers à la crèche. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à donner lundi la copie de la pièce d'identité du gamin qui récupérerait Mikasa à partir du soir même. Ils allèrent ensuite en course. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à ce genre de tâche. Il pensait d'ailleurs la refiler au gosse. Il était presque 16h quand il regagna la maison. Les courses, un samedi a évité complètement. Il eut juste le temps de ranger les courses et de déshabiller la petite que cela sonna à la porte. Il regarda par le vidéophone. C'était Eren qui venait d'arriver. Il lui ouvrit après lui avoir indiqué l'étage. Quand il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

Eren se dirigea vers la lumière. Levi l'accueillit et lui montra aussitôt l'endroit où poser ses chaussures et sa veste.

\- Tu n'as que ça comme affaires ?

\- Non, non monsieur, le reste est dans la voiture, je les monterai plus tard.

\- Évite les "monsieur", je ne suis pas encore vieux et gâteux. Ce sera Levi. Je te présente Mikasa, ma fille. Elle a donc 3 ans.

\- Enchanté Mikasa. Moi s'est Eren, lui dit-il en s'agenouillant et en lui souriant.

\- Lut, lui répondit-elle avant de se cacher derrière les jambes de son père.

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre et ensuite nous verrons l'organisation.

\- Très bien.

Levi prit Mikasa dans ses bras et ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de l'étudiant.

Mikasa observait depuis la hauteur des bras de son père, cet étranger qui allait s'installer chez eux. Comme son père, aucune émotion ne se voyait sur son visage. Cette particularité intrigua Eren.

Quand il découvrit sa nouvelle demeure, il fut stupéfait de la taille de celle-ci. Il n'avait jamais connu un si grand espace.

Levi observa le gamin. Ce n'était pas croyable comme son visage était un livre ouvert de toutes ses émotions. On aurait dit que le gamin venait de découvrir le paradis.

Il l'emmena ensuite faire la visite du reste de l'appartement. Une fois de retour au salon les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

\- Bon voilà le planning pour toi. Mikasa sera à la crèche la journée et tu devras la récupérer à la fin de tes cours. Généralement, elle prend un bain ou une douche avant le dîner. Je rentre souvent vers 23h donc ne m'attendais pas pour manger. La maison est propre et je tiens à ce qu'elle le reste. Ne laisse pas traîner ton linge sale et ne salit rien si tu ne nettoies pas après. Mikasa est assez autonome pour son âge. Vu mes horaires, je te laisserai une enveloppe toutes les semaines pour les courses. N'oublie pas de ramener le ticket de caisse. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout pour le moment. Tu as des questions ?

Eren avait écouté toutes les directives sans broncher et n'en revenait pas. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en acceptant ce job.

\- Non pas pour le moment.

\- Bien alors je te propose de monter tes affaires et de t'installer tranquillement en attendant l'heure du repas.

Eren repartit vers sa voiture et chargea dans l'ascenseur ses maigres affaires. Une fois tout monté dans l'appartement, il sortit ses manuels scolaires et son équipement photographique. Il décida de profiter de son temps libre pour nettoyer ses objectifs. Il posa son matériel sur une grande feuille par terre, prit les différents chiffons et commença à nettoyer chaque pièce de l'appareil. Cela prenait un temps fou, car il fallait faire attention et être très méticuleux.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Mikasa qui l'observait, intrigué par ce que faisait Eren. Elle observait chacun de ses gestes. Eren lui sourit et continua à nettoyer son équipement. Elle s'approcha lentement.

Arrivée à la hauteur de la zone de travail d'Eren, elle se baissa, inclina sa tête pour voir l'objet bizarre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est un objectif pour mettre sur l'appareil photo. C'est pour voir mieux. Je te montrerai si tu veux.

Mikasa le regarda, essayant de lire dans son regard si c'était la vérité ou pas. Elle finit par hocher la tête. Elle resta près de lui, regardant chacun de ses gestes.

Dans le salon, Levi venait de terminer de mettre la table et regardait de loin Mikasa qui admirait à sa façon l'étudiant en train d'entretenir son matériel. Il en profita pour détailler un peu plus le garçon. Malgré ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnait un air sauvage pas vilain du tout, il avait de long doigt agile pour manipuler la moindre petite pièce. Il se mit à penser sans s'en rendre compte à ce que ces doigts pourraient aussi manipuler. Il secoua intérieurement sa tête afin de remettre ses idées en place. Ce n'était qu'un gamin et au vu de son physique, devait avoir une petite amie. Son visage gardait en permanence un sourire doux et charmeur.

Quand le ding du four retentit, il alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

\- Allez tous les deux vous laver les mains pour passer à table. Ce soir, c'est salade et tourte aux poireaux. J'espère que cela te convient.

\- Oui, oui. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas difficile.

\- Bien. Allez, on se dépêche. Je n'aime pas manger froid.

Eren se leva, déposa son matériel sur le bureau. Il terminerait l'entretien plus tard. Il tendit la main à Mikasa qui accepta timidement et ils allèrent ensemble se laver les mains. Quand ils revinrent au salon, Levi les attendait à sa place. Eren se retrouva en face de Mikasa, à côté de Levi. C'était son premier repas familial. Il mangea avec joie le dîner préparé par Levi. Peu de mots étaient échangés. Il nota qu'en plus de n'avoir aucune expression sur leur visage, le père et la fille, parlaient très peu. Quand tout le monde eut fini, Eren se leva et débarrassa la table. Il rinça les assiettes et les couverts pour les mettre au lave-vaisselle. Levi quant à lui avait pris Mikasa pour la mettre en pyjama avant le film du soir. Eren alla quant à lui dans sa chambre afin de prendre sa pochette à devoir. Il s'installa sur la table basse et se mit à étudier un peu. Il se concentra sur son devoir à rendre lundi, une étude sur la photographie à travers le 20e siècle.

Le samedi soir était réservé apparemment à Mikasa. Elle choisit sa chaîne préférée et ils eurent le droit à la Reine de neiges. Comme toutes les filles de son âge, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle se mit entre les deux hommes. Chacun avait un plaid pour ses pieds. Elle fut tellement attentive au film, qu'Eren se mit à sourire. Avant la fin du film, elle s'était endormie contre son père. Ce dernier préféra attendre la fin du film pour la prendre dans ses bras délicatement et l'amener dans sa chambre. Quand il revint, il vit Eren en train de replier les plaids.

\- Demain prend ton temps de te lever. Si tu veux te doucher avant d'aller te coucher, les serviettes sont prêtes.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Bonne nuit alors.

\- Bonne nuit Levi.

Levi se dirigea vers sa chambre. Eren lui alla prendre une bonne douche, histoire de détendre tous ses muscles du dos tendus. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien. Il fit attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la petite qui dormait juste à côté. Quand il eut fini, il retourna à sa chambre. Il n'était que 22h30 et décida de terminer ses devoirs pour être tranquille. Il se mit donc à son bureau et rouvrit sa pochette pour terminer son travail. Les heures défilèrent et il fut étonné d'entendre quelqu'un se racler la gorge à l'entrée de sa porte de chambre.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Non, je préfère finir mes devoirs pour être tranquille le dimanche.

\- Il est plus d'une heure du matin.

\- Ah mince, je vous ai réveillé ?

\- Non, je dors très peu. Je vais me faire un thé, tu en veux un aussi ?

\- Oui, je veux bien merci.

Levi alla à la cuisine et prépara deux tasses. Il revint dans la chambre de l'étudiant et lui déposa sur le bureau en ayant mis préalablement un dessous de tasse pour ne pas tâcher le meuble. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la page que le gamin rédigeait.

\- Tu rédiges quoi ?

\- Un sujet d'étude sur l'évolution de la photographie au 20e siècle. J'ai déjà procédé à toutes les recherches à la médiathèque et maintenant, je dois tout remettre en ordre.

Levi l'observa un instant puis repartit vers sa chambre.

Eren finit par tomber de sommeil sur sa copie vers 3h du matin.

Quand il se réveilla, il ne se rappela pas avoir pris un plaid pour se couvrir. Il se redressa et essaya de détendre son dos douloureux par la position qu'il avait prise pour dormir. Il quitta sa chambre pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il trouva Mikasa assise à table en train de dessiner. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Levi.

\- Il est où ton papa ?

\- Il est parti courir comme tous les dimanches.

Il prit un bol et se fit chauffer un chocolat chaud. Il regarda le cadran de l'horloge. Il n'était que 8h30.

\- Eren.

\- Hum ?

\- T'as des dessins sur ta joue.

\- Ah ! Mince, je me suis endormi sur ma copie, c'est vrai.

\- Papa a dit que t'étais qu'un imbécile pour dormir sur le bureau.

\- Ah oui, il a dit ça.

\- Oui et il a sorti la couverture de dessous le canapé. Parce que sinon après t'es malade.

\- Oh non ne t'en fait pas, je suis très costaud et je suis jamais tombé malade.

Eren finit son petit-déjeuner et nettoya son bol. Il proposa à Mikasa de s'habiller. Celle-ci accepta et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle choisit de mettre une robe avec des collants épais.

Une fois tous les deux habillés, Mikasa ramena sa dînette et sa poupée préférée au salon pour jouer avec Eren. Ce dernier accepta avec joie, mais avant il voulait mettre en route le repas de midi. Après avoir fouillé un peu (Levi lui ayant demandé d'être autonome), il prit un morceau de bœuf et prépara un bourguignon.

Mikasa sur la table basse, reproduisit tous les gestes d'Eren. Quand son père rentra de son footing, elle courut vers lui.

\- Ben alors ma princesse, on s'est faite toute belle pour son papa.

\- Oui. C'est Eren qui m'a aidé à me coiffer. À midi, c'est moi et Eren qui cuisinent. On fait du bœuf mignon.

Levi sourit à sa fille la déposa par terre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, plus pour voir si elle était encore en état que pour voir ce qui cuisait.

Eren se retourna pour saluer Levi et fut stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Devant lui se tenait un homme froid d'apparence, mais quand il revenait du jogging, c'était tout autre chose. Cette fois pas de chemise cravate, pas de chaussure sur brillante par le cirage. C'était un homme simple, dont le tee-shirt blanc était trempé de sueur et mettait en évidence des abdominaux plus que parfait selon les critères d'Eren.

\- Oy gamin, on t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de fixer les gens en ouvrant grand la bouche. Tu vas finir par gober des mouches et en plus, c'est dégueulasse de voir tes amygdales.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il en se retournant aussitôt pour cacher son embarras.

Eren se demanda ce qui pouvait lui arrivait pour réagir comme cela. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il se sentit rougir comme une fille.

De son côté Levi avait levé un sourcil devant le comportement d'Eren. Décidément, les jeunes étaient vraiment bourrés d'hormones. En regardant de plus près sa tenue, il hésita toutefois à titiller un peu plus le garçon. Mikasa, lui rappela gentiment sa présence en tirant sur son jogging pour lui tendre un dessin.

Il prit le dessin, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et partit pour se doucher. Cette nuit déjà, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas toucher le gamin qui s'était endormi sur son bureau. Cet air angélique le rendait si craquant. Il se mit à soupirer d'exaspération. Il ne manquait plus qu'il tombe sous le charme d'un gosse. Certes avec sa femme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de rapport, au moins depuis la naissance de Mikasa. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sauter sur le premier cul qui bouge. Il sentit son sexe se tendre et fit couler l'eau froide afin de faire redescendre son érection.

Il sortit de la douche et enfila une tenue décontractée pour le reste de la journée.

Levi dut reconnaître les talents de cuisinier d'Eren. Par contre, la propreté était à revoir selon sa conception.

L'après-midi, Mikasa alla à la sieste, Eren termina ses devoirs et Levi regarda la chaîne infos.

La première journée se passa donc très bien pour Eren et il trouva Mikasa fort attachante.

Avant d'aller se coucher, il alla se doucher. Ses pensées qu'il avait eues sur Levi, son employeur, l'absorbaient tellement qu' en oublia son pyjama.

Quand il réalisa la boulette, il sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Levi était encore dans le salon à lire un livre et il n'avait pas le choix. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien le corps sec et mit une serviette autour de la taille. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil vers le salon. Levi était absorbé par sa lecture.

Il sortit aussi discrètement que possible et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Au moment d'atteindre sa chambre, une voix sans appel retentit.

\- Je te rappelle qu'il y a une enfant de 3 ans qui vit ici. Évite de te balader à poil et en érection dans l'appartement.

Eren se raidit un instant et ferma la porte de sa chambre après avoir bafouillé une sorte d'excuse.

Sa respiration était saccadée comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Comment Levi avait-il remarqué son érection ? Il avait pourtant fait attention pour la cacher. Il avait soudain peur de perdre sa place. Levi pouvait très bien penser qu'il avait des vues sur la petite, or que c'était plutôt sur lui qu'il en avait.

Il se dirigea vers la commode pour prendre un boxer. Il était en train de l'enfiler quand la porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Levi. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu. Je n'ai aucune pensée obscène sur votre fille.

\- Il vaut mieux pour toi si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse bouffer tes couilles. Si tu as besoin de te soulager avec ta copine, évite de le faire ici.

\- Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non, désolé, mais je n'ai pas de petite amie car je suis gay.

\- Alors tu as un petit ami sûrement pour te soulager.

\- Non plus.

Eren ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre devant cet interrogatoire plus que gênant.

\- Tu aurais pu le faire dans la salle de bains alors.

\- J'ai essayé, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, chuchota-t-il au bord du malaise.

\- Eh merde. Y a fallu que je recrute un gosse puceau et pas maître de ses hormones. Allez assis toi sur le lit.

\- Pa-pardon ?

\- Ne me fais pas répéter gamin. Tu n'espères pas dormir avec la béquille ? Et vire-moi ce boxer.

Eren était complètement cramoisi. Mais voyant le regard insistant de Levi, il déglutit, enleva son boxer et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Levi s'approcha de lui, s'assit derrière lui, ses jambes de part en part des cuisses d'Eren. Il saisit d'une main experte le sexe du plus jeune et se mit à le masturber.

Eren était plus que tendu devant les gestes de son employeur. Non pas que cela le faisait souffrir, mais c'était la réalisation de ses pensées perverses de la journée qui se réalisait.

Il se mit à gémir quand il sentit la langue de Levi, lui lécher le tour de l'oreille, zone hypersensible chez lui.

\- Détends-toi gamin. Profite en ce soir. Je suis sûr que tu y as pensé toute la journée à ça.

Levi accentua la pression autour du sexe d'Eren qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier, la gamine dormant dans la pièce à côté. Il se sentit venir et Levi le sentit aussi. Il lui mordit l'oreille au même moment où il se déversa dans sa main. Il sortit un mouchoir et essuya sa main et le sexe du plus jeune.

\- Eh ben dis donc c'était vraiment du rapide. Maintenant, tu devrais mieux dormir.

Levi se leva et quitta la chambre, non sans un dernier regard luxurieux vers le gamin.

Une fois sorti, il se frappa mentalement pour avoir osé porter la main sur le sexe du baby-sitter. Mais dieu, que c'était bon.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Mikasa

Eren eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir après que Levi soit partit de la chambre. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était produit. Son employeur, l'avait littéralement masturbé soit disant pour le soulager ? Non, non, ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû rêver. Il n'avait pas pu se faire branler par son employeur ? Il se ressassa cette scène toute la nuit.

Le réveil du lundi matin fut très difficile pour lui. Il entendit son portable sonner à 7h15, mais coupa le réveil. Il se donnait encore 5 min pour émerger.

Il sentit sur lui un regard insistant. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tomba sur le regard sans expression de Mikasa.

\- Dis Eren ! Tu m'emmènes à la crèche ?

Il regarda son portable. Il était 8h. Il se leva d'un bond, manquant de tomber, les pieds pris dans les draps. Il enfila rapidement une tenue et prit son sac de cours. Pendant ce temps, Mikasa était repartie à la cuisine pour voir son père.

\- T'avais raison papa. Il dormait encore. Mais là, il est tombé.

Cela fit sourire Levi, qui imaginait la scène. Il vit Eren sortir de sa chambre, bredouillant des excuses pour avoir loupé le réveil. Levi se leva et remplit une tasse de café qu'il déposa devant Eren. Tout en continuant à boire son thé du matin et en lisant les dernières nouvelles, il jeta des regards vers l'étudiant. Il remarqua tout de suite le manque de style du gamin. Il soupira intérieurement en pensant que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus aucun goût vestimentaire.

\- Au fait Eren, tu pourras me passer une copie de ton emploi du temps, que je puisse le transmettre à la crèche et pour voir si je dois adapter mes horaires de travail aussi ?

\- Oui pas de soucis.

\- Tu finis à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

\- À 15h. Je pourrais donc la récupérer pour 15h30.

\- OK. S'il y a un souci de retard, contacte les rapidement.

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Levi alla préparer Mikasa, tandis qu'Eren rinça les tasses pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il se détendit lorsque Levi quitta la pièce. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était entré tendu dans la cuisine. Ses pensées tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Il prépara le sac pour Mikasa avec un goûter et une bouteille d'eau. Il vérifia une dernière fois de n'avoir rien oublié.

\- Tiens, voici les clefs de l'appartement. Il y a une alarme. Tu devras composer rapidement le code de désactivation sinon je recevrais un SMS. Si tu sors, n'oublies pas de la remettre. Bon, on y va à deux voitures ce matin, comme ça, on règle les derniers détails. Tu commences à quelle heure ?

\- 09h30 normalement.

\- Tu n'es même pas sûr de tes horaires !

\- Si, mais cela dépend si la prof sera enfin là ou pas. Depuis le début de l'année, je ne l'ai vu que trois fois.

\- Tsk. Bon aller, on y va. Tu me suis.

Eren monta dans sa petite voiture d'occasion. Il vit Levi monter à bord d'une classe S. Il se dit que décidément, ils venaient de deux mondes complètement différents.

Une fois Mikasa attachée, Levi démarra tout en vérifiant que le gamin le suivait. Quand il vit la voiture, il espérait qu'au moins elle était propre. Il se dit de passer l'inspection de la voiture dès ce soir. Au bout de 15 min de voiture, ils se garèrent devant la crèche des coccinelles. Levi présenta brièvement Eren et fournit les documents manquants. Une fois la petite confiée à la crèche, chacun prit sa route pour aller travailler.

Eren passa sa matinée à repenser encore et toujours à ce qui s'était passé la veille. À l'heure du déjeuner, il se rendit à la cafétéria et retrouva son ami Armin qui n'en menait pas large apparemment. Ils prirent chacun un plateau repas et payèrent avant d'aller s'asseoir à une table pour deux.

\- Ben alors qu'est-ce qui se passe Armin ? Jean a recommencé ?

\- Non, il a fini. Il m'a littéralement largué. Apparemment, je suis trop intello pour lui et mes fréquentations ne lui plaisent pas.

\- Attends, je vais lui péter là…

\- Non Eren, non. C'est bon. De toute façon, je savais que cela arriverait un jour. Et toi alors ton nouveau job ?

\- Ben écoute, la gamine est super gentille. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais elle est très intelligente pour son âge. Elle a l'air d'avoir le même caractère que son père.

\- Et ça se passe comment chez eux ? Ta chambre est bien ?

Eren rougit instantanément à la question d'Armin.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est super et la chambre est géniale. Elle est plus grande qu'à l'orphelinat.

\- Dis, tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ? Il sait passé quoi chez ton employeur ?

\- Rien. Enfin pas grand-chose, répondit Eren gêné.

\- Mais….

\- Ben, hier soir, j'ai oublié mes vêtements dans ma chambre. J'ai mis une serviette autour de ma taille et je me suis dépêché de rejoindre ma chambre. Mais je me suis fait caller. Et au moment où je me suis habillé, il a mis sa main sur mon sexe et m'a branlé jusqu'à ce que je jouisse, expliqua Eren, la fin n'étant qu'un murmure.

\- Il a fait quoi ? S'écria Armin

\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Je sais déjà plus où me mettre du coup là-bas.

\- Ben ouais, j'te comprends. Soit t'as à faire à un pervers, voir un pédophile. Soit il a craqué sur toi.

\- Mais t'es malade. Carré comme il est ! Sa fille est tout pour lui ! Je le vois mal avec ce genre de comportement.

\- Ben alors il a des vues sur toi. Il est comment ? C'est un beau gosse ? Il est grand ou petit ? Bien bâtie ou bedonnant ?

\- Armin !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu n'aimais pas parler de ta sexualité.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Il est plutôt beau gosse, malgré son air glacial. Il est vachement maniaque sur les bords, mais il sait sourire aussi. Surtout en présence de sa fille.

\- Eh ben dis donc, je ne pensais pas que Monsieur Eren Jaeger ici présent finirait par tomber amoureux.

\- Mais non, que racontes-tu. Je ne suis pas amoureux de personne. C'est un truc débile de gonzesse.

\- La gonzesse te remercie.

\- Non pas pour toi Armin.

\- Ah oui, je fais exception à la règle. C'est bon à savoir ça. Mais de la façon dont tu en parles et la lumière dans tes yeux, je ne me trompe pas du tout.

\- Impossible et puis de toute façon, il est trop vieux.

\- Quoi il a quoi 10 ans de plus que toi et alors ? Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu verras que je me trompe rarement. Bon par contre moi, je vais devoir retourner en cours. Tu rentres toute de suite ?

\- Non, je dois rendre mon sujet et faire développer mes premiers clichés de l'année.

\- Ok. On se voit demain alors.

\- Ouais à demain.

Eren se rendit à la salle des professeurs pour donner à son mentor son ébauche de thèse. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de développement photo et sortit ses pellicules photos. Il veilla à ne pas finir trop tard pour aller chercher la petite à 15h30. Il fut content du résultat de ses premiers tirages. Il espérait que cela conviendrait aussi à son professeur principal qui était assez strict sur ce qu'il appelait la qualité et l'âme photographique. Il fit sécher ses clichés avant de les ranger dans la pochette prévue à cet effet. Il prit ses affaires et quitta la faculté rapidement.

En arrivant à la crèche, il fut accueilli par la directrice qui souhaita lui parler de Mikasa. Apparemment, la petite était restée seule dans son coin toute la journée et n'avait pas voulu se mélanger aux autres enfants du groupe sauf pour le repas. Elle lui demanda si quelque chose de similaire se passait chez eux. Eren, promit de demander au père si cela était normal dans le comportement de Mikasa.

Cette dernière fut très heureuse de voir Eren arriver, qu'elle courut vers lui. Il fut étonné de la voir si chaleureuse alors que la directrice venait de lui peindre un autre tableau quelques instants auparavant. Il prit la petite dans ses bras, l'habilla chaudement et l'installa dans la voiture sur le rehausseur que Levi lui avait laissé ce matin.

\- Beurk ta voiture.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est toute sale. Papa, il va te gronder.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ?

\- Oui, il a dit que tout doit être propre.

Eren regarda son porte-monnaie et compta la monnaie qu'il lui restait. Il se retourna vers Mikasa.

\- Dit cela te dit qu'on aille nettoyer la voiture ensemble ?

\- Où ?

\- Au Lavomatic à côté ?

\- Ouiiiii !

Il ne fut même plus étonné que Mikasa aimât le nettoyage de la voiture. C'était vraiment un mini Levi.

Elle aida Eren dans le nettoyage de la voiture. Quand tout fut fini, il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle avait vraiment besoin d'être nettoyée. Il était 16h30 et lui proposa d'aller manger une crêpe avant de rentrer à la maison. Mikasa passa une excellente fin d'après-midi. Quand ils rentrèrent, Eren alla à la salle de bains pour faire couler l'eau du bain. Pendant ce temps-là, il regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et décida de préparer des pommes de terres rôties avec de la charcuterie et un peu de salade.

Il mit Mikasa dans l'eau et pendant qu'elle jouait, il éplucha et coupa les pommes de terre. Il les fit tremper le temps de laver et de sortir de l'eau la petite. Une fois en pyjama, elle s'installa devant la télévision et regarda « la maison de Mickey » et « Princesse Sofia ».

Il était presque 19h00 quand il reçut un SMS de Levi, prévenant qu'il serait en retard et ne rentrerait pas avant 21h00. Eren décida de faire manger la petite. Quand il lui annonça la nouvelle du retard de son père, il lut dans ses yeux de la tristesse. Il lui proposa alors de regarder un disney ensemble après le repas. Elle accepta et après le dîner et que tout fut débarrassé, Eren eut le droit à une séance de Raiponce.

Il était 20h45 quand la petite finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, refusant de se coucher dans sa chambre, tant que son père n'était pas rentré. Il lui mit une couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il prépara l'assiette à réchauffer pour Levi et alla prendre une bonne douche. Cette fois, il prit bien ses affaires.

Une fois en pyjama, il s'installa au salon afin de faire ses devoirs.

Il était presque 23h00 quand Levi rentra à la maison. Il ferma la porte à clef, remit l'alarme en place. Il fut étonné de voir encore Eren debout. Ce dernier leva la tête et lui sourit. Il lui fit signe de regarder vers le canapé.

Levi ôta ses chaussures et sa veste et se dirigea vers le canapé pour y découvrir Mikasa dormant à poing fermé. Il se retourna vers Eren.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu se coucher avant ton retour.

\- Je vais la coucher.

\- Ok.

Levi prit délicatement sa fille dans les bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il revint, Eren lui avait chauffé son dîner.

\- Merci gamin. Comment s'est passée la journée ?

\- Bien dans l'ensemble. La directrice de la crèche était juste étonnée que Mikasa soit aussi réservée et ne veuille pas se mêler au groupe. Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerai.

\- Je verrais demain matin avec elle.

Levi dîna en silence, seul le bruit de la fourchette et celui du crayon glissant sur la feuille casser cette sérénité.

Quand il eut finit, il débarrassa et mit les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Il alla prendre sa douche et se prépara pour la nuit. Quand il revint, il trouva Eren toujours sur ses devoirs.

\- Demain, tu vas encore avoir du mal à te lever.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas fini. Et je dois rendre ça pour demain première heure.

\- Ne fais pas une nuit blanche non plus.

\- Oui pas de problème.

Levi alla se coucher. Eren quant à lui continua de travailler sur son projet.

Le lendemain matin, Levi fut comme à son habitude le premier à se lever. Il sortit de son lit et fit quelques étirements. Il remarqua la lumière au salon et pesta en imaginant le gamin partit se coucher cette nuit sans avoir éteint la lumière. Ce n'était pas lui qui payait la facture. Il alla directement au salon pour se rendre dans la chambre du gamin quand il remarqua qu'Eren n'avait pas bougé de la nuit et était toujours en train de travailler sur son devoir. Il se rapprocha de ce dernier et regarda le travail qu'il réalisait.

\- Tu ne devais pas dormir un peu ?

\- Ah !

Eren sursauta et bascula en arrière. Levi rapide, le rattrapa in extrémiste.

\- Bordel, fait attention. T'aurais pu te rompre le cou.

\- Désolé, tu m'as surpris.

Il aida Eren à se redresser et remit la chaise en place.

\- Mince, j'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé Mikasa.

\- C'est son heure de toute façon.

\- Quoi déjà, mais il est quelle heure ?

\- 7h.

\- Hein, non pas possible ! Je n'ai pas encore fini.

\- Oh, oh oh. Du calme. Il te reste quoi à faire ?

\- Le plan, la relecture, vérifier la pertinence de la sélection. J'vais jamais y arriver. Oh non.

\- Calme-toi. Bon, je fais couler le café. Toi, tu vas te laver pour te réveiller et prépare ton sac. Je vais relire ton dossier.

\- Mais comment tu vas faire pour savoir si c'est bon.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ça et vas de suite à la douche.

Devant le ton sans appel de Levi, Eren alla à la douche. Il l'a prise bien froide pour réveiller son corps. Quand il eut fini et qu'il retourna au salon, Levi avait donné le petit-déjeuner à Mikasa et était en train d'apporter des corrections dans les textes d'Eren.

En voyant Eren, Mikasa descendit de table et alla jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu viens m'habiller, j'ai fini.

\- Euh…

\- Va la préparer, je n'ai pas fini.

Eren prit donc Mikasa pour l'habiller pour la journée. Pendant ce temps, Levi termina de relire le dossier du gamin. Il n'y avait pas tellement d'erreurs. Et les images étaient parfaitement choisies. Il lui a modifié certes certaines légendes qui étaient rédigées maladroitement, mais l'ensemble était cohérent et intéressant.

Quand Eren revient quelques minutes plus tard avec la petite, il avait tout terminé.

\- Tu dois l'imprimer ?

\- Oui, je dois le sortir à l'école. J'ai rechargé ma carte pour l'imprimante hier.

\- Bon ben tout est OK. Maintenant manges quelque chose. Je ne voudrais pas recevoir un appel comme quoi t'as fait un malaise.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Eren contempla le travail fini. Il fut étonné de ce que le dossier donnait au final. Il n'aurait jamais fait mieux.

\- Au fait, c'est pour quoi ton dossier ?

\- C'est un concours pour pouvoir exposer nos photos. C'est un des moyens de se faire connaître auprès du public et de grands magazines.

\- Hum.

Voyant qu'il restait encore un petit quart d'heure, Levi décida de s'occuper un peu de Mikasa. Cette dernière lui raconta sa journée et surtout tout ce qu'elle a fait avec Eren. Celui-ci en entendant la petite raconter le nettoyage de la voiture, essaya de se faire le plus petit possible. Levi leva la tête en direction du gamin et sourit. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à lui faire nettoyer aujourd'hui. Puis elle lui raconta sa soirée à regarder Raiponce et comment Eren a joué avec elle à la marchande. Il comprit pourquoi alors le petit n'avait pas finit ses devoirs. Il se dit qu'à l'occasion, il devra lui expliquer qu'Eren avait des devoirs à faire et qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec elle toute la soirée. Sans compter qu'il devait aussi aborder le problème de vouloir rester à l'écart à la crèche.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils descendirent aux voitures. Levi s'occupa d'emmener Mikasa à la crèche pour laisser le temps à Eren d'imprimer et de relier son dossier.

Levi parla quelques minutes avec la directrice, lui expliquant la situation. Cette dernière comprenant, rassura le père en lui disant qu'ils allaient faire en sortes à ce qu'elle s'intègre petit à petit. Quand il arriva au bureau, c'était déjà l'agitation partout. Il avait oublié un instant que les échéanciers étaient pour aujourd'hui pour tous les services. Il soupira en se disant que la journée allée être vraiment chiante.

C'est vers le milieu de matinée qu'il vit débarquer Erwin dans son bureau. Ce dernier venait un peu aux nouvelles de la situation avec le baby-sitter. Levi lui répondit que tout se passait pour le mieux sans s'étendre d'avantage. Il ne manquerait que ça qu'Erwin empiète sur sa vie privée. Il l'avait aidé certes, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Avant de partir Erwin, confia le sommaire du prochain numéro à sortir dans 1 mois et demi. Quand il le parcourut en vitesse, il tomba sur le dossier spécial : 200 ans de photographie. Il soupira en pensant au sujet que le gamin avait rendu hier et qui traitait de la même chose.

Sa journée se passa sans plus de dérangement, validant des articles, apportant des corrections, pestant contre les stagiaires trop mous selon ses dires. Il réussit à boucler sa journée sans être trop en retard. Il arriva chez lui peu avant 19h00. Une bonne odeur sortait de la cuisine. Mikasa vint l'accueillir et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Chut papa. Eren fait dodo sur la table.

Il suivit la petite et constata effectivement qu'Eren s'était endormi sur la table. Il déposa ses affaires, vérifia la cuisson du poulet au four. Il se dirigea vers le gamin ensuite dans le but de le réveiller. Mais en voyant son visage si calme, il le porta délicatement et le déposa dans sa chambre. Après une nuit blanche, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il soit si fatigué.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, cette nuit là, Levi rêva d'Eren et ce ne fut pas de simples rêves.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines qu'Eren avait débarqué dans cette famille séparée. Rapidement, il avait su se faire une place au sein de ce merveilleux noyau familial. Les journées avaient vite pris un rituel. Le matin Levi emmenait Mikasa à la crèche et l'après-midi, c'est Eren qui l'a récupéré. Ils allaient tous les deux se promener avant de rentrer goûter à la maison. Ensuite, Mikasa allait dans son bain, pendant qu'Eren préparait le dîner. Et le soir, ils se regardaient un Disney en attendant que Levi rentre du travail. De temps en temps, il rentrait très tard et Mikasa s'était endormie sur le canapé, Eren à côté en train de faire ses devoirs ou de lire un livre. Les week-ends étaient détentes et Eren profitait que Levi s'occupe de sa fille pour aller voir les souris et les enfants de l'orphelinat où il avait toujours grandi. Il ne le disait pas à Levi. Il ne voulait pas lire dans ses yeux de la peine. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin.

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et Eren commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment il allait les passer. Oh oui, il avait prévu d'aller à l'orphelinat pour les passer avec les enfants autour d'un petit repas avec de la musique et un spectacle. Armin avait aussi proposé de venir chez lui pour le faire avec son grand-père, mais il ne voulait pas les déranger.

Une semaine avant le réveillon de noël, alors qu'il récupérait Mikasa, il lui proposa d'aller au grand centre commercial pour voir les illuminations. Il avait beaucoup plus de temps libre, vu que c'était les vacances. Ils déambulèrent à travers les galeries et les étages. La musique était festive. Mikasa souriait, ce qui mit du baume au cœur d'Eren. Vers 16h, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger une gaufre et boire un chocolat chaud. Mikasa prit au dépourvu Eren.

\- Eren, tu vas faire noël avec ton papa et ta maman ?

\- Euh non. Pas tout à fait. Je vais aller le faire à l'orphelinat.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi un orpholinat ?

\- C'est un endroit où vivent les enfants qui n'ont plus de papa et de maman.

\- T'as pu ta maman et ton papa ? Ils sont partis comme ma maman ?

\- Non. Ils sont avec les anges. Tu sais, je ne les ai jamais connus. Et toi alors que vas-tu faire pour noël ?

\- Ben d'habitude rien. On mange normalement et ensuite, je vais au lit et voilà. Papa, il voulait faire noël pour moi, mais maman, elle disait toujours que c'était ennuyant, donc on ne faisait rien, car en plus papa il travaille jusqu'au soir. Maman, elle aime rien du tout sauf les sous de papa.

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'elle devait t'aimer.

\- Non même pas. Un jour, elle m'a dit que c'était grâce à mon papa que j'étais là. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle m'aurait tué avant que je naisse. Elle dit que c'est ma faute si elle est grosse maintenant. Maman m'a jamais aimé.

\- Ton papa, il t'aime lui.

\- Oh oui, il m'aime même très très fort. Mais il ne le dit pas. Il dit que c'est notre secret. Tu le répéteras pas hein ?

\- Promis. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. Et j'ai une idée, si on achetait un cadeau de noël pour ton papa ?

\- Oh oui ! oui ! oui ! S'exclama Mikasa. Dit Eren, on peut aussi acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Papa, il a son anniversaire le 25 décembre. Moi, je lui fais un dessin, mais cette année, je veux lui offrir un cadeau.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?

\- Ben, il fait froid, il a besoin d'un bonnet, d'une écharpe et d'un gant.

\- On va peut-être en prendre deux des gants, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Ils reprirent leur chemin à travers les allées, s'arrêtant pour voir les boutiques pour homme. Mikasa trouva tout ce qu'elle cherchait dans l'un des magasins. Ils firent emballer le tout. Ils finirent par passer dans le magasin de jouets. Mikasa, s'extasia devant les nouvelles cuisines avec pleins d'accessoires qui faisaient du bruit.

Ils rentrèrent vers 17h00. Ils décidèrent de cacher les cadeaux dans la chambre d'Eren. Pendant que Mikasa prenait son bain, Eren prépara un plat de spaghetti carbonara. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à son ami Armin.

A Armin : j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Presque aussitôt la réponse vint :

De Armin : Si je peux t'aider.

A Armin : Pourrais-tu aller m'acheter cet article en photo au magasin de jouets. Je te le rembourse aussitôt.

De Armin : C'est pour Mikasa ?

A Armin : Oui, mais je la garde en permanence, donc je ne pourrais pas lui acheter avant le réveillon.

De Armin : Pas de soucis, je m'en occupe et il sera même emballé.

A Armin : Merci, je te le revaudrais.

Une fois le dîner finit, Eren alla prendre sa douche. Mikasa profita d'être avec son père toute seule.

\- Dit papa, tu sais qu'Eren, il a plus de papa et de maman ?

\- Oui, ma chérie. Il me l'a dit lors de son entretien.

\- Et pourquoi moi, je ne le sais pas alors ?

\- Parce que tu es trop petite.

\- Papa, est-ce qu'Eren, il peut rester avec nous à noël ? Comme ça, on sera de nouveau une famille. Moi, je préfère avoir deux papas qui m'aiment qu'un papa qui m'aime et une maman, mais qui ne m'aime pas.

Levi s'étouffa avec son thé en entendant la dernière phrase sortir de la bouche de Mikasa. Comment une gamine de son âge pouvait penser à ce genre de chose.

\- Dit papa. Tu l'aimes bien aussi Eren, hein ? Parce que moi, je l'aime tout fort. Et que plus tard quand je serais grande, ben, je me marierai avec lui.

Levi décida d'abandonner de boire son thé en présence de sa fille, qui allait de révélation en révélation. C'était beau l'insouciance à son âge.

\- Oui, je l'aime bien.

\- Donc il peut rester avec nous pour les fêtes ? Dit oui papa, s'il te plaît, dit oui, implora-t-elle avec des yeux brillants.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord.

\- Chouette.

Mikasa se mit à sautiller de joie à travers tout le salon. Elle courra vers Eren qui sortait au même moment de la salle de bains et lui sauta au cou.

\- Eren, tu restes avec nous pendant les fêtes. On va être une vraie famille.

Eren était encore sous le choc des dires de Mikasa et regarda Levi en quête d'une réponse. Ce dernier haussa les épaules tout en levant les mains, montrant son signe d'impuissance face à la volonté de sa fille. Eren sourit tout en calant mieux la petite dans ses bras. Il se dirigea avec elle vers le canapé afin de s'installer devant la télé avec au programme Rebelle. À la fin, Eren allez connaître par cœur tous les Disney. Mikasa s'endormit bien avant la fin du film. Elle s'était étalée sur les deux hommes, la tête reposant sur les cuisses de son père et les pieds sur celles d'Eren. Levi se releva tout en prenant la petite et alla comme tous les soirs la coucher.

Quand il revint à sa place un silence pesant régnait entre les deux hommes. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut Levi qui prit la parole.

\- Demain dans la journée, il faudrait aller acheter un sapin. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Je te laisserai une enveloppe sur la table. Je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard demain normalement.

\- Pas de souci, j'irais avec Mikasa. Merci pour l'invitation, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger en famille.

\- Si la gamine l'a dit, c'est que tu ne nous déranges pas. En plus depuis que tu es là, elle a retrouvé le sourire. Donc accepte sans être gêné. Tu me diras juste ce qu'il te faut pour le menu. Nous ferons les courses demain soir avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde dans les magasins. Ne regarde pas à la dépense et établit le menu que vous avez envie de manger tous les deux.

\- D'accord.

Levi changea de chaîne et ils regardèrent ensemble un film d'action. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eren tout le long du film, repensant à ce que sa fille lui avait dit. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt beau gosse et c'était l'un de ses critères de sélection. Il repensa à ce seul moment intime qu'ils avaient eu, un peu de manières brutale, quand il l'eut branlé dans sa chambre après avoir découvert que le gamin avait choppé une sacrée érection. Il se rappelait aussi de ses petits gémissements, qu'il essayait de retenir pour ne pas réveiller Mikasa. Il était bien tenté de retenter le coup, afin de voir si le gamin réagissait vraiment à lui ou si cela n'avait été qu'une coïncidence. Peut-être que le soir de noël, une fois Mikasa couchée. Il sourit intérieurement.

De son côté, Eren avait senti en permanence le regard de Levi. Cela lui donnait des frissons. Depuis ce fameux soir, Levi n'était jamais revenu à la charge et tout avait continué comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant pour lui, ce fut un évènement plus que marquant. Il y repensait chaque nuit. Il rêvait d'aller encore plus loin que de simples caresses. Mais pour lui cela était impossible. Levi n'avait rien d'un homo. C'était un pur hétéro, avec comme preuve la plus flagrante et la plus jolie, Mikasa. Décidément, la vie n'était pas simple du tout.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Mikasa et Eren se levèrent, Levi était parti depuis longtemps au travail. Il avait laissé des instructions et une enveloppe pour la journée. Après un petit-déjeuner rapide et un habillage express, ils partirent en mission sapin de noël. Mikasa le voulait immense, mais le plafond n'étant pas très haut, et surtout la voiture d'Eren n'étant pas un camion, ils durent se contenter d'un Norman d'un mètre cinquante. Eren réussit à bien négocier le prix et ils leur restèrent assez d'argent pour acheter des décorations. Ils rentrèrent peu avant le déjeuner à la maison.

L'après-midi fut consacré pour Eren à monter le sapin et l'installer dans le salon, au nettoyage des dégâts provoqués par celui-ci. Eren tenait trop à sa vie pour la mettre en danger à cause d'une goutte d'eau boueuse sur le sol.

Eren établit un menu avec Mikasa. Il fut difficile de négocier avec la petite qui voulait manger de tout et surtout n'importe quoi comme une pizza et un Américain. À la fin, le menu ressemblait plus à un vrai repas de fête qu'un repas sur le pouce, avec son entrée, son plat principal et la bûche de noël.

Ensuite avec Mikasa, ils firent un atelier peinture et collage, avec des boules en polystyrène et en plastique. Pour éviter de s'en mettre partout, Eren lui avait prêté l'un de ses vieux tee-shirts. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à rire et à s'amuser qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer et furent pris en flagrant délit de peinture partout sur soi par Levi.

\- Non mais regardez-vous, tous les deux. On se demande qui est le plus gosse de vous deux. J'espère que vous ne comptez pas venir en course comme ça.

\- Papa ! J'vais me changer tout de suite.

\- Tu ne bouges pas de la cuisine Mikasa. Je vais aller te chercher une tenue de rechange. En attendant Eren, enlève-lui tout ce qui a de la peinture et n'en mets pas une goutte par terre.

Levi partie dans la chambre de sa fille et prit une robe avec des collants en laine. Eren et Mikasa, quant à eux, étaient partit dans un fou rire après la remarque du père. Quand ce dernier revint, il envoya Eren se changer avec un regard meurtrier.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, la peinture rangée et la table nettoyée, tout le petit groupe se mit en route pour le centre commercial. Ils prirent la voiture de Levi. Eren était installé à l'avant, côté passager. Derrière lui se trouvait Mikasa. Le trajet se fit en silence. Arrivée sur place, Levi pesta par le manque de place. Ils tournèrent dix bonnes minutes avant enfin de trouver une place.

Quand ils furent sortis de la voiture, Mikasa prit la main de son père et d'Eren. Ils avancèrent ainsi jusque dans le magasin, où il fallut bien que l'un d'eux prenne un caddie. Eren avait fait la liste de course suivant la logique des rayons ce qui leur évita de tourner vingt ans dans les rayons. Ils prirent le temps de s'arrêter à la librairie. Pendant qu'Eren faisait le tour du rayon photographie, Mikasa avait entraîné son père au rayon livre pour enfants. Elle voulait le nouveau livre 365 histoires de princesse avant de s'endormir. Son père finit par céder. Quand ils rejoignirent Eren. Levi aperçut le gamin concentré sur un livre sur la photo. Quand ce dernier l'aperçut, il reposa le livre dans le rayon.

Misaka montra sa dernière acquisition et lui demanda de lui lire tous les soirs une histoire. Il accepta avec joie. Levi pendant ce temps, regarda le livre reposé par Eren. Ils allèrent en caisse et repartirent à la maison. Ils étaient déjà tard et Levi avait décidé de s'arrêter au traiteur chinois pour le dîner. Mikasa tenta tant bien que mal de manger avec les baguettes, mais finit par opter pour la fourchette.

Levi débarrassa la table, pendant qu'Eren fit couler le bain de Mikasa, qui pour une fois ne voulait pas y aller. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se laver. Eren lui dit que si elle ne se lavait pas, les saletés viendraient la manger. Cela fut suffisant pour la convaincre de se laver.

La fatigue disparue rapidement de la petite quand Levi proposa de faire la décoration du sapin. Ils se mirent donc à trois pour décorer le sapin. Levi se chargea de la partie électrique, Eren des guirlandes normales et Mikasa choisit les boules à mettre dans le sapin. Elle partit un moment à la cuisine et revint avec la boule qu'elle avait décorée. Dessus, trois personnes étaient représentées, deux garçons et une petite fille.

Quand le sapin fut entièrement décoré, Eren alla chercher son appareil photo. Mikasa et son père posèrent au pied du sapin et Eren prit la photo. Il promit à la petite de lui développer à la rentrée à la fac.

Ils ne tardèrent pas ensuite à tous aller se coucher. Cette nuit là, Eren fut pris de violents cauchemars. Tout était sombre, mais il faisait très très chaud. Il voyait des flammes se rapprochaient de lui, puis des bras qui l'entourèrent pour le protéger. Il se réveilla d'un coup, se redressant dans son lit dans un sursaut. Il était en âge, il avait du mal à récupérer son souffle. Il avait bien rêvé d'un incendie, mais les bras qui l'entouraient eux étaient bien réels. C'était Levi qui au premier cri avait accouru dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur le lit, tenant Eren par les épaules.

\- Oy gamin, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai fait un stupide cauchemar.

\- Tu en fais souvent ?

\- Non, c'est rare. Et c'est toujours le même.

\- Un souvenir ?

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

Levi ne bougea pas plus pour autant. Il sentait les tremblements du corps d'Eren. C'était comme si quelque chose le terrorisait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les tremblements ne se calmant pas, il se leva.

\- Lève-toi et va dans ma chambre. Pas de discussion possible. c'est un ordre.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, mais ne put rien dire pour rester dans son lit. Il fut tiré par le bras par Levi. Il se rendit donc le nœud au ventre dans la chambre de l'aîné. Ce dernier alla à la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il trouva Eren debout au milieu de la pièce.

\- Installe-toi de ce côté-ci du lit et bois ça. Un verre d'eau aide à se calmer.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Une fois le verre vide, Levi le reprit et le posa sur la table de chevet. Il reprit sa place dans son lit. Il lança un regard sans appel à Eren qui n'osait toujours pas se coucher. Levi se coucha sur le côté, faisant face à Eren. Il posa une main sur la joue de ce dernier. Sans même avoir le temps de comprendre, Eren repartit dans les bras de Morphée, plus apaisait que jamais. Levi quant à lui mit plus de temps à trouver le sommeil. Il observa longuement malgré l'obscurité le gamin qui était dans son lit, si innocent mais si tentant.

Quand Eren ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement la pièce. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, le cauchemar, Levi près de lui inquiet, puis plus sévère pour qu'il aille coucher dans sa chambre. Il vérifia sous la couverture. Non, c'est bon, il avait encore son pantalon.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une paire d'yeux qui le fixait. Il cligna deux fois des yeux pour adapter sa vision et découvrit Mikasa allongée à la place de son père, sur le ventre, les mains tenant sa tête. Ses jambes étaient pliées et ses pieds battaient l'air. Elle sourit en voyant Eren la regarder.

\- T'as fait dodo avec papa ? Moi aussi des fois, je fais dodo avec papa quand je fais un cauchemar ou quand je suis malade. T'as fait un cauchemar ou t'es malade ?

\- Euh.. Un cauchemar..

Eren se retrouva con devant la gamine qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Si tu veux, je te montrerai ce qu'il faut faire pour faire partir le monstre sous le lit. C'est papa qui m'a montré une fois. Papa, il m'a dit que je ne devais pas te réveiller. Mais maintenant que t'es réveillé, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Déjà prendre un petit-déjeuner?

\- J'ai mangé avec papa moi.

\- OK. Bon ben, tu me laisses le temps de me lever et de m'habiller et je suis à toi dans 5 min. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

Il s'étira et se leva rapidement pour aller dans sa chambre et s'habiller pour la journée. Il en restait plus que trois jours avant le réveillon. Quand il rejoignit Mikasa, il lui proposa de passer la journée au marché de noël. Bon ben, tu me laisses le temps de me lever et de m'habiller et je suis à toi dans 5 min.

Le plus dur pour Eren fut de trouver une place de parking. Une fois la mission accomplit, ils passèrent la matinée au village de noël. Eren avait pris son appareil photo et fit pas mal de photos souvenirs pour Mikasa et son père. En pensant à Levi, il se mit à rougir en repensant à la nuit dernière.

Quand le ventre de la petite se mit à gronder, Eren proposa d'aller manger un morceau à l'un des chalets, mais elle refusa. Elle voulait manger avec son père absolument. Eren essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il travaillait, mais elle ne voulu rien savoir. Il finit par envoyer un sms à Levi lui expliquant la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Levi l'appela et lui dit de le rejoindre avec Mikasa à son lieu de travail.

Mikasa fut heureuse d'aller au travail de son père. En arrivant à l'entrée du bâtiment, ils furent accueillis par une Hanji en tenue de "mère noël". C'était elle qui était à l'accueil. Elle prévint Levi de l'arrivée de sa fille. Celui-ci se rendant compte du danger psychologique que pouvait représenter Hanji, descendit rapidement les rejoindre et embarqua Eren et Mikasa vers la cantine de la société.

Il paya le repas d'eux trois. C'était la première fois qu'Eren mettait les pieds dans une cantine de travail et trouva que finalement cela ne changeait pas vraiment du restaurant universitaire. Mikasa comme ces derniers jours fut la plus bavarde le temps du déjeuner. Elle raconta à son père leur matinée dans le village de noël et qu'elle avait rencontré le père noël. Une fois le repas finit et restant un peu de temps à Levi avant de retourner travailler, il les emmena à son bureau. Il ne quitta pas Eren du regard, sondant le moindre mouvement, le moindre regard. Il cherchait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Quand l'heure de retourner travailler arriva, Eren repartit avec Mikasa pour la maison.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à faire de la pâte à modeler.

Mikasa avait tellement d'énergie en elle, que Levi retrouva Eren endormi sur le canapé quand il rentra le soir. Il avait l'air si paisible, qu'il préféra le laisser dormir sur le canapé et lui mit une couverture pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid.

Le lendemain quand Eren se réveilla, il ne sait comment dans son lit, il découvrit un mot sur sa table de chevet.

Mikasa passera la journée chez ses grands-parents. Je la récupère ce soir en quittant le travail.

Tu as toute la journée pour toi.

Levi

Il fut ravi d'avoir une journée pour lui. Il en profita pour voir ses amis, et surtout pour récupérer le cadeau qu'Armin avait acheté pour lui pour Mikasa. Il passa la journée avec son meilleur ami et son grand-père. La journée passa relativement vite. Quand il rentra, il fut surpris de voir Levi déjà à la maison. Il était derrière les fourneaux en train de préparer le dîner.

\- On passe à table dans 1h. Tu as le temps de prendre une douche.

\- Erennnnnnnnnnnnnnn, cria Mikasa en apercevant le jeune homme. Tu m'as manqué. Aujourd'hui, j'ai été chez papy et mamy. J'ai mangé plein de gâteaux, mais je t'en ai ramené aussi.

\- Mikasa! Que t'ai-je dit ?

\- Désolée papa. Mais Eren, il m'a manqué.

\- Mikasa, laisse le un peu respirer.

\- Oh ça ne me dérange pas trop Levi. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Elle prend trop de mauvaises habitudes. Je ne veux pas que cela impact ta scolarité après les vacances.

Eren sourit à Mikasa et partit prendre ses affaires de rechanges pour aller à la douche. Le repas se fit dans le plus grand calme et Mikasa fut couchée tôt en raison du réveillon du lendemain. Eren concentra la soirée sur la rédaction de carte de fêtes pour les enfants de l'orphelinat. Levi vint s'installer à côté de lui avec deux tasses de thé et un livre.

\- Mikasa s'est énormément attaché à toi. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis un mois maintenant. Oui, tu as apporté beaucoup de changement dans notre famille.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as énormément fait pour notre famille. Plus que tu ne le crois. Il y a encore quelques semaines, ici, il n'y avait même plus d'esprit de famille. Je partais travailler très tôt et revenais très tard. Les rares temps où je croisais le chemin de Petra, cela finissait en conflit et souvent devant Mikasa. Elle a subi la haine de sa mère pendant 3 années, sans jamais rien dire. Pourtant, le jour où j'ai épousé Petra, je l'aimais. Mais elle, elle n'aimait que l'argent et je l'ai découvert trop tard. J'ai essayé de faire comme si rien n'était, mais finalement cela a fini en clash. Je m'en veux énormément d'avoir laissé Mikasa entre ses mains pendant trois longues années. Mais grâce à toi, elle a retrouvé enfin le sourire. Je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu sourire autant avant.

\- Tu parles beaucoup ce soir Levi. Cela ne te ressemble pas pourtant.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je parle toujours beaucoup.

Il reprit sa lecture, laissant Eren dans ses réflexions et ses cartes de vœux. Vers 22h00, il se leva pour ranger son livre. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Eren et posa une main sur sa tête.

\- Il n'y a pas que Mikasa qui soit content que tu restes pour le réveillon. Bonne nuit gamin. Demain, je rentrerai pour déjeuner, j'ai posé mon après-midi.

Levi alla se coucher sans un mot de plus.

Eren ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. Toutes ses révélations de cette petite famille l'avaient énormément troublé. L'attention portée par Levi à son encontre encore plus. Il passa donc la nuit debout, préparant dans le plus grand silence possible, la bûche pour demain soir. Il était presque 6h du matin quand il eut enfin fini, fier du résultat. Il avait réussi la présentation de sa première bûche au chocolat et coco. Il ne restait plus qu'à disposer la décoration, mais il fallait attendre encore 6 heures que la ganache prenne d'après la recette.

Il s'étira les muscles endoloris par une nuit passé debout. Il n'entendit pas Levi marcher dans la cuisine. Il se plaça derrière lui et plaça ses deux mains au niveau des hanches, les pouces se plantant dans le bas du dos.

\- Tsk, passer la nuit debout et voilà le résultat. T'es tout noueux dans le dos.

\- Ah Levi. Désolé, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, alors j'ai décidé de faire la bûche pour être sûr qu'elle soit prête pour ce soir. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de bruit.

\- Si t'arrivais pas à dormir, tu aurais pu venir me voir. J'ai un bon remède contre les insomnies. Maintenant va te coucher un peu. J'aimerais bien ne pas te voir dormir à table ce soir. Je ramène le déjeuner.

\- Ah oui, mais Mikasa…

\- Mikasa viendra avec moi au travail ce matin. Maintenant file tout de suite ou je te traîne de force.

\- OK, à tout à l'heure alors, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

\- Va te coucher dans mon lit, la place est encore chaude. Ton lit doit être glacé.

Eren rougit de plus belle, mais ne préféra rien rétorquer de peur de voir la menace de se faire traîner dans la chambre exécutée. Il se dirigea donc dans la chambre de Levi et croisa au passage Mikasa qui se levait. Elle lui sourit et partit rejoindre son père à la cuisine. Eren posa à peine la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il fut happé par dame sommeil. Il n'entendit pas Levi faire des allers et retours dans la chambre pour se préparer. Il ne sentit pas des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

\- Bonne nuit la belle au bois dormant.

Mikasa passa la matinée de bureau en bureau récoltant de nombreux bonbons, gâteaux, et même cadeaux de la part d'Hanji et d'Erwin. Elle raconta à ses deux derniers tout ce qui se passait à la maison depuis l'arrivée d'Eren pour le plus grand malheur de Levi, qui maudit pour une fois sa fille d'avoir la langue trop pendu.

Avant de rentrer, ils s'arrêtèrent au traiteur italien pour prendre un plat de lasagne pour déjeuner. Quand ils rentrèrent, Eren dormait encore. La mission difficile de réveiller Eren, fut confiée à Mikasa.

Elle monta sur le lit et se glissa sous la couette. Elle mit en place son opération chatouille. Levi regarda d'un œil le réveil du gamin, tout en mettant la table. Il eut le loisir de constater que ce dernier était hyper sensible, car il se réveilla d'un bond, plié en deux par les chatouilles de sa fille.

\- Debout Eren, c'est l'heure de manger. En plus c'est lasagne à midi. Et viens voir, j'ai eu pleins de cadeaux au travail de papa. Même marraine et parrain ils m'ont acheté pleins de choses. Si tu ne te lèves pas, c'est papa qui viendra te chatouiller.

\- Non, non, c'est bon je rends les armes et je me lève. Tu as gagné petite démone.

\- Papa ! Papa ! J'ai gagné ! Eren se lève.

Il se dépêcha de se lever, passa rapidement à la salle de bains pour s'habiller pour l'après-midi. Ils passèrent à table et dégustèrent le bon plat de lasagne. Après le repas, Mikasa montra tous ses cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus ce matin et partagea avec les deux hommes de sa vie les gâteaux et les bonbons.

Le début de l'après-midi fut entièrement consacré à la préparation du dîner de ce soir. Mikasa fut mise à la sieste afin qu'elle soit en forme pour la soirée.

Ce fut donc la première fois qu'Eren se retrouva en tête-à-tête dans la cuisine avec Levi. Eren sortit sa fiche menu pour ce soir :

Amuse-bouche

Feuilleté de canard

Blanquette de veau + tagliatelle fraîche

Fromages + salade

Bûche de Noël

Levi lit le menu de prévu pour ce soir. Il sortit les légumes du frigo et entreprit de les laver. Eren s'occupa de la viande. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Levi qui se battait avec les carottes. Il vint à sa rescousse en se positionnant derrière lui et en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes pour lui faire suivre le mouvement. Levi ne dit rien, mais apprécia grandement ce rapprochement et profita du contact avec l'étudiant. Il colla même un peu plus ses hanches contre celles du jeune homme. Eren rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et eut un peu de mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche de découpe de légumes. Involontairement, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Levi.

\- Tout va bien Eren ? Tu as l'air fiévreux.

\- Euh non, non, non. Tout va parfaitement bien.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Une fois la découpe des légumes finit, Eren s'écarta rapidement de Levi, de peur que ce dernier n'entende les battements fous de son cœur. Il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre une contenance.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à préparer les plats. Eren mit à mijoter doucement la blanquette de veau. L'entrée fut mise au réfrigérateur jusqu'au soir. Mikasa se leva pour le goûter. Levi l'installa sur la table basse devant la télé pour regarder l'émission spéciale princesses de Noël. L'émission l'absorbait tellement qu'elle ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui se passait dans la cuisine.

Au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi défilait, Levi devint de plus en plus entreprenant, souriant de voir Eren virer au cramoisi, se retenir de respirer lorsqu'il le touchait. Quand ils eurent fini enfin de tout préparer, Levi offrit un thé noir de noël à Eren. Il accepta volontiers. L'aîné descendit ensuite à la cave, chercher les vins pour la soirée et les mettre à la bonne température.

Pendant ce temps, Mikasa aida Eren à mettre la table. La table fut mise de telles façons qu'Eren se retrouvait en face de Levi, Mikasa entre eux au bout de la table. À la demande de cette dernière, son père installa les deux chandeliers qui trônaient sur le rebord de la fausse cheminée. Levi s'occupa ensuite du bain de sa fille et l'aida à revêtir son pyjama de noël. Une fois prête, elle se remit devant la télé pour regarder Princesse Sofia.

Eren se rendit le premier à la salle de bains. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se rendit compte, qu'il n'avait pas de tenue de fête. Il ne possédait que ces vieux vêtements. Il se sentit mal à l'aise de paraître pour le dîner avec un tee-shirt délavé et un pantalon troué. Pendant qu'il se lavait, Levi entra dans la salle de bains et se dirigea vers le lavabo afin de raser le début de barbe qui apparaissait, en attendant qu'Eren finisse. Ce dernier faillit tomber dans la douche quand il croisa le regard de Levi.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Je t'ai déjà vu nu. Et puis on est entre hommes.

Eren rougit de plus belle. Il pensa qu'il ne finirait jamais la nuit vivant à ce rythme. Il chercha ses affaires qu'il était sûr d'avoir posées sur la machine à laver.

\- Essaye ceci. Normalement, c'est à ta taille.

Eren prit les vêtements que lui tendait Levi. C'était un pantalon noir moulant légèrement ses fesses, une chemise blanche. Il lui tendit aussi une cravate et se retint de rire devant Eren qui se battait pour la nouer correctement.

Il saisit l'occasion pour lui mettre. Il passa ses deux mains derrière la nuque du garçon. Il passa le tissu de la cravate entre ses doigts pour la positionner comme il le fallait autour du cou, caressant au passage la nuque de l'étudiant qui laissa passer un gémissement. Levi sourit légèrement et fit le nœud. Il réajusta correctement la cravate. Quand il eut fini, il ne la lâcha pas de suite et tira sur le cou du gamin qui se pencha légèrement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, surprenant Eren.

Levi mit fin rapidement au baiser, mais chuchota contre ses lèvres :

\- Merci d'être là.

Il lâcha enfin la cravate et inspecta la tenue. Il hocha la tête, contente du résultat.

\- Merci pour la tenue.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu en fais assez pour la famille, je pouvais bien t'offrir une tenue pour les fêtes. Mais si tu veux me remercier, vraiment, j'accepte cette nuit, une fois que Mikasa sera couché.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Levi lui sourit avec une intention plus que flagrante de manger le plus jeune. Il se tourna et se déshabilla pour aller à son tour à la douche. Quand il y entra dans la douche, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Eren et le vit le sourire aux lèvres.

Levi était content de voir que le gamin n'était pas forcément opposé à sa proposition. Tout en se lavant, il pensait déjà à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Certes, Mikasa dormait à côté. Il faudra qu'il pense à la laisser à ses parents un week-end, pour être en tête-à-tête avec Eren et pouvoir, le faire crier de plaisir sans retenue. Il se rendit compte qu'en l'espace d'un mois, le gamin avait complètement remplacé sa future ex-femme de son cœur.

Quand il fut prêt, il rejoignit tout le monde au salon et prit sa place habituelle.

\- Papa, Papa, tu crois que cette année le père noël viendra me voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Cela dépend si tu es gentille.

\- Mais papa, j'suis toujours gentille. Hein Eren que je suis toujours gentille ?

\- Oui, tu es presque toujours gentille.

\- Non, j'suis toujours gentille.

Mikasa se rassit décidant de bouder Eren.

Rapidement, l'heure de débuter les festivités arriva. Eren mis les petits fours et toasts sur la table. Levi sortit le vin et le jus de fruit. Il prépara deux kirs royals et servit à Mikasa un verre de jus exotique. Ils trinquèrent et dégustèrent tous les bonnes choses préparées par les deux hommes de la maison.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Eren buvait de l'alcool et sa réaction à la première gorgée fit rire les deux Ackerman. Ils parlèrent de tout. Levi questionnait Eren sur ses études et sa passion pour la photo.

Au bout d'une heure, Levi se leva et débarrassa les verres et les plateaux vides. Eren, mit au four l'entrée. Pendant ce temps-là, Mikasa regarda à la télé l'émission noël avec Disney où des chanteurs interprétés les meilleures chansons de dessins animés.

Ils se régalèrent avec les feuilletés de canard. Il fut décidé après l'entrée et tant que la viande mitonne, de faire une pause jeu. Mikasa revint avec un tapis de jeu du twister.

Le début de partie fut assez simple. Mikasa perdit la partie au 4e tour. Il fut donc décidé que cela soit-il, qui tourne la roue. À un moment donné, Eren dû passer une de ses jambes entre les jambes de Levi et il se mit à rougir de plus belles. Il se retrouvait dans une position pas très confortable, son visage près de celui de Levi. Il pouvait sentir son souffle près de son cou. Quand ce fut le tour de bouger de Levi, il dut bouger sa jambe droite un peu plus vers Eren, le rapprochant toujours plus de son visage. Un coup d'œil à sa fille, il vérifia qu'elle était toujours concentrée sur la roue et il abaissa son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Le baiser fut rapide et léger, mais il suffit à déstabiliser Eren qui perdit l'équilibre, entraînant dans sa chute Levi.

\- Eren a perdu, Eren a perdu, s'écria la petite fille.

\- Non, c'est ton père qui a triché.

\- Comment ça, j'ai triché ? Dis moi ce que j'ai fait comme tricherie ?

\- Tu m'as em….

Eren s'interrompit soudain devant la déclaration qu'il allait faire devant une gamine de 3 ans.

\- J'ai perdu.

Il vit un grand sourire s'afficher sur le visage de Levi. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever et le tira assez fort pour avoir ses lèvres près de son oreille et lui murmurer :

\- Tant fais pas, tu as le reste de la soirée pour prendre ta revanche.

Afin de remettre son cœur dans le bon rythme et enlever toutes ses rougeurs sur son visage Eren s'excusa quelques instants.

Levi en profita pour mettre à chauffer l'eau pour les tagliatelles.

Eren regarda l'heure sur son portable. Sans s'en rendre compte le temps passait relativement vite.

A Armin : tu passes dans combien de temps ?

De Armin : je suis en route, le paquet est toujours dans ton coffre ?

A Armin : oui. Merci d'avance.

De Armin : pas de quoi.

Quand Eren sortit de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aider. Levi leva les sourcils en le voyant revenir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Si perdre de cette manière, te fait sourire comme ça. Je devrais le faire à chaque fois.

\- Hein ! Quoi ! Non, non. C'est autre chose qui me fait sourire.

\- Mon baiser ne t'a pas plu ?

\- Si, si, enfin, je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre.

\- Comment ça bizarre ? Dit que j'embrasse mal.

\- Non, pas du tout. Enfin, je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais été embrassé, ni jamais embrassé personne. Je peux pas comparer.

\- Attends, tu as quel âge déjà ?

\- 21 ans, pourquoi ?

\- Alors là, tu m'épates. 21 ans et t'as jamais embrassé une fille ? Ce qui veut dire aussi que t'es puceau ?

\- Et alors ! C'est que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne et puis de toute façon, les filles ne m'intéressent pas du tout, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Levi se planta devant Eren le coinça contre le piano de la cuisine, ses bras de part en part du jeune homme.

\- J'ai donc toutes mes chances, si tu n'es pas intéressé par les filles.

Eren était écarlate et ne sut quoi répondre. Levi prit cela pour un oui. Il lui sourit. Il fut toutefois interrompu par Mikasa qui arriva leur demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il s'écarta d'Eren et retourna au fourneau. Il allait répondre à Mikasa quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Il regarda en direction de la porte, maudissant à voix haute celle ou celui qui avait le culot de venir les déranger. Il regarda avec le vidéophone, mais ne vit personne. Il ouvrit donc sa porte, prêt à faire voir du pays au voisin dérangeant. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec …

\- C'est le père noël, s'écria Mikasa.

Levi jeta un coup d'œil à Eren qui hocha la tête. Il laissa donc entrer le vieillard bedonnant rouge avec sa barbe. Il se promit de faire cracher le morceau à Eren ce soir une fois qu'il l'aura mis dans son lit.

-Oh, oh, oh! Alors c'est toi la petite Mikasa ?

\- Oui, oui, oui.

\- As-tu été gentille cette année ?

\- Oui, oui, oui.

\- Alors j'ai peu être quelque chose pour toi.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce que tu as peut-être commandé ?

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas envoyé de lettre cette année, dit-elle penaude.

\- Regardons dans ma hotte.

Le père noël sortit de sa hotte trois colis.

Mikasa les prit et fit un énorme bisou dans la barbe du père noël. Eren ne manqua pas un seul moment de cet instant magique et prit plusieurs photos. Il prit même quelques photos de Levi, dont un avec son regard qui lui disait : si tu continues, tu le regretteras. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

Le père noël quitta l'appartement pour continuer sa tournée. Mikasa avec l'aide de son père déballa les cadeaux. Le premier paquet contenait la tenue complète de la reine des neiges, le deuxième était un ensemble complet pour poupée. Le troisième paquet, plus gros que les autres était une cuisine intégrale avec tout plein d'accessoires.

\- Papa, papa, regarde, c'est la cuisine que je voulais tant. Et puis ca, c'est la robe Reine des neiges et ça c'est pour que je m'occupe de ma poupée. Papa, j'suis contente, le père noël, il ne m'a pas oublié. On peut monter la cuisine dit ?

\- Demain matin ma puce. Pour le moment, on va passer à table.

\- Oui, mais je veux jouer moi.

\- Après manger, tu auras tout le temps de jouer, c'est promis. En plus, je suis sûr qu'EREN sera heureux de t'aider, dit-il en lançant un regard à l'interpellé. Allez va te mettre à table, je vais aider Eren.

Mikasa obéit tout en gardant un œil sur ses précieux cadeaux. Levi se dirigea vers la cuisine où Eren faisait égoutter les tagliatelles.

\- Alors comme ça le père noël est venu, lui dit-il à l'oreille, les mains posées sur les hanches du garçon. Et en plus, il a pourri gâté la gamine.

\- Apparemment oui, répondit-il légèrement tendu.

\- Il faudra que je le remercie comme il se doit le père noël.

\- Si tous les parents devaient le remercier, il n'aurait pas fini.

\- Peut-être, mais moi, c'est spécial comme remerciement vu que la petite n'a pas fait sa lettre cette année. Je me demande même comment il a su qu'elle voulait tout cela. J'espère au moins que tu ne t'aies pas trop ruiné non plus.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul paquet de ma part. Je ne sais pas de qui viennent les deux autres.

\- Je suppose que ton paquet était dans le coffre de ta voiture.

\- Oui comment tu le sais ?

\- L'un des deux autres paquets est de moi et il était dans ton coffre de voiture.

\- Alors c'était toi qui as pris mon 3e jeu de clefs de voiture ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Leur regard s'accrocha sondant le fond de pensées de l'autre. Eren posa une main sur le torse de Levi. Il était attiré par ce regard, cette bouche. Ils furent interrompus par Mikasa qui s'était mise à tousser pour attirer leur attention. Levi sourit à Eren avant de lâcher prise et de prendre la viande pour l'amener à table. Eren suivit avec les pâtes. Ils se régalèrent, écoutant Mikasa racontait tout ce qu'elle ferait avec ses jouets.

Tout en mangeant la blanquette et en écoutant la petite parler de ses jouets, Levi avait remonté son pied le long des jambes d'Eren. Ce dernier essaya de l'ignorer, mais quand le pied atterrit sur son entrejambe, il se retint de recracher sa nourriture de surprise. Levi, n'allait tout de même pas le masturber avec son pied, sous la table en présence de sa fille. Un regard furtif, lui confirma ses pires craintes. Il trouvait que Levi était vraiment devenu entreprenant à son égard. Non que cela fût pour lui déplaire, mais n'ayant aucune expérience, il ne savait pas comment se comporter et cela le gêner énormément. Il décida d'opter pour le mode copie et fit monter son propre pied l'entrejambe de Levi. Ce dernier, le sentant arrivé, descendit la main et tout en fixant Eren serra fortement le pied obtenant une grimace du garçon.

\- Ce n'est pas bon, Eren ? Demanda Mikasa qui s'était retourné vers lui.

\- Si si c'est très bon. Je me suis juste mordu la langue en mangeant trop vite.

\- J'ai fini de manger, tu viens m'aider à monter ma cuisine Eren ?

\- Eren n'a pas fini ma puce. Il te rejoindra dès qu'il aura fini de manger.

\- Oui Mikasa, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. Pourquoi ne regardes-tu pas la télé avec ta poupée en attendant ?

\- Bonne idée.

Levi tenait toujours fermement le pied d'Eren. Il continua ses pressions avec son propre pied tout en empêchant le gamin de pouvoir riposter. Il aimait voir son visage passer par tous les rouges possibles. Néanmoins, il finit par arrêter, de peur que ce dernier ne finisse par gémir et que Mikasa entende. Il regarda droit dans les yeux Eren et murmura :

\- La suite, cette nuit.

Eren fit les yeux ronds devant l'insistance de Levi. Il finit néanmoins son assiette et se leva pour aller aider Mikasa à monter sa cuisine. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour suivre le plan à la lettre. Le plus difficile pour lui restait toutefois la protubérance dans son pantalon qui le gênait pour se baisser notamment.

Une fois que Levi eut mis les plats dans le lave-vaisselle, mis en tupper les restes, il arriva à table avec le plateau de fromages et la salade. Mikasa préféra jouait avec ses cadeaux que de venir manger. Elle promit de venir tout de même pour la bûche d'Eren. Les deux hommes mangèrent donc en silence, se jetant de temps en temps des regards dont ceux de Levi étaient pleins de sous-entendus.

Il était presque minuit quand la bûche fut mise sur la table. Eren avait rajouté avant de la présenter les décorations, c'est-à-dire des mini meringues, et des objets de noël en plastique. Levi eut l'honneur de couper les tranches. Chacun y fit honneur, se délectant de la délicatesse du chocolat.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que Mikasa tombe de sommeil. Levi la déposa dans son lit, mit sa veilleuse en place et ferma sa porte. Quand il revint dans le salon, Eren était en train de débarrasser la table. Il rangea les jouets qui traînaient partout puis rejoignit Eren à la cuisine. Il l'attrapa par-derrière, sa tête posée sur son épaule, sa bouche contre son cou.

\- Alors ai-je toujours ma chance ?

\- Je doute que si je dis non, tu abandonnes si facilement.

\- Hum, tu commences à me connaître. C'est bien gamin. Tout est propre pour la nuit. Si on allait continuer notre petit jeu dans la chambre.

\- Mais y a Mikasa à côté.

\- À toi de ne pas faire trop de bruit alors.

Levi le tira légèrement avec lui vers sa chambre. Eren n'opposa pas trop de résistance. Le gamin lui ayant fait l'aveu d'être novice dans les jeux de l'amour, il se résigna à ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ce soir et d'attendre le 31, que Mikasa soit pendant 2 jours chez ses parents.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Levi poussa la porte, et prit d'assaut les lèvres de l'étudiant. Cette fois, le baiser fut plus ardent. Eren y répondit rapidement, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Levi. Tout en l'embrassant, Levi le dirigea vers le lit et le fit délicatement basculer de façon que leurs lèvres ne se quittent pas. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et dénoua sa cravate. Ses mains s'activèrent sur la cravate du plus jeune et sur sa chemise qui s'ouvrit rapidement.

Les mains de Levi étaient chaudes et puissantes sur le torse d'Eren. Avec ses doigts, ils trituraient, pinçaient les deux bourgeons roses, faisant naître de petits gémissements entre leurs lèvres. Il remonta ses mains pour encadrer le visage d'Eren et quitta ses lèvres. Il le regarda dans les yeux malgré la pénombre.

\- Eren, veux-tu toujours continuer ? Je te promets ce soir de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout parce que la petite dort à côté, mais une fois que je commencerais, je ne m'arrêterais pas. Tu comprends ?

\- Je... Je veux...essayer.

\- Tsk. Tu vas me faire perdre la tête Eren Jaeger. Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Mais si ça ne va pas dis le moi et je m'arrêterai, sans t'en vouloir.

\- D'accord. Mais que dois-je faire ?

\- Laisse moi faire ce soir.

Levi se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres. Sa langue vint caresser les lèvres d'Eren, quémandant l'entrée. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement la bouche et la langue s'insinua à l'intérieur, visitant chaque parcelle de la bouche. Ses mains s'activèrent à lui retirer la chemise et à enlever la sienne.

Leur torse se frottait l'un à l'autre provoquant des ondes de plaisir dans le creux des reins de chacun.

Eren sentait une chaleur irradiante monter dans tout son corps, parcourant chaque cellule. C'était effrayant et enivrant pour lui. Mais il continua à donner tout ce que Levi réclamait, car inconsciemment, il lui faisait confiance. Ses propres mains finirent par aller sur le dos de son amant, découvrant chaque centimètre. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent de telles sortes que leur sexe se touchèrent malgré les tissus les séparant. Eren ne put contrôler un gémissement.

Levi décidant qu'il avait assez torturé et exploré la bouche d'Eren, descendit le long de la mâchoire pour déposer une pluie de baiser le long du cou. Il ne se gêna pas de sucer par endroit la chair, laissant apparaître un suçon.

Il continua d'explorer le corps parfait de son amant et alla titiller avec sa langue les deux bourgeons roses qui pointaient déjà. Eren se mordit la main afin de réprimer un cris. Levi conscient de cela, fit attention afin qu'Eren puisse garder le contrôle et lui aussi. Après les avoir mordillé et léché, il continua de descendre jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon. Il défit lentement le bouton et la braguette, passa une main de chaque côté de la ceinture. Il fit soulever les fesses de son amant afin de lui ôter les derniers remparts vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Quand il l'eut débarrassé de tout vêtement, il lorgna avec envie le sexe tendu du gamin. Il se hâta de se mettre aussi à nu.

Eren gêné par sa nudité, essaya de cacher son sexe de la vue de Levi. Ce dernier lui prit les mains et tout en remontant son visage près de celui de son amant, déposa les mains du garçon sur son propre sexe, tandis que lui saisit ce sexe encore pur.

\- N'aie pas honte et fait comme moi, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Sans plus attendre Levi commença un lent, très lent mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant descendre la peau autour du gland. Il pressait de sa main tout en la levant et l'abaissant, provoquant une augmentation de l'excitation.

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, Eren se mit à répéter les gestes de son mentor de la nuit. Il sentit entre ses mains le sexe de Levi gonfler de minute en minute avec ce simple geste. Il l'entendit gémir faiblement son prénom. Cela l'électrisa et sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra le mouvement. Levi en fit de même et rapidement les deux amants se mirent à gémir le nom de l'autre. Ils se cherchèrent avec les lèvres et c'est dans un baiser endiablé qu'ils se déversèrent dans leurs mains et sur leur torse.

Ils étaient, tous les deux, essoufflés par cette débauche. Levi s'allongea à côté du gamin et le prit dans les bras. Il lui baisa le front et colla sa tête contre la tête d'Eren. Ils n'échangèrent aucun autre mot cette nuit-là. Levi se leva et alla chercher de quoi nettoyer le plus jeune. Puis dans un dernier élan de tendresse, il le prit dans ses bras, les recouvrit tous les deux de la couette et s'endormit ainsi.

Il était proche de 09h du matin quand Levi fut réveillé par Mikasa. Elle avait la tête qui reposait sur le matelas du côté d'Eren. Elle le regardait, l'étudiant.

Son père passa la tête au-dessus de l'épaule d'Eren, sans le lâcher pour autant. Il lui fit signe de ne pas le réveiller et de le rejoindre de son côté. Elle ne se fit pas prier et monta dans le lit à côté de son père. Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un gros bisou et lui chuchota :

\- Bon anniversaire papa.

\- Merci ma chérie.

\- Bonne anniversaire Levi.

\- Hum merci. T'es réveillé ?

Pour simple réponse, il sentit des lèvres se poser entre ses omoplates et une main se poser sur sa taille.

\- On déjeune dans 10 min gamin, pense à mettre au moins un caleçon pour nous rejoindre, lui lança-t-il avec le sourire.

Eren se raidit aussitôt. Il avait oublié qu'il était entièrement nu et qu'il y avait Mikasa juste à côté. Cela fit rire Levi. C'est vrai que lui s'était rhabillé avant de revenir se coucher hier soir.

Eren attendit que le père et la fille soient sortis de la chambre pour sortir du lit et enfiler son boxer.

Quand il rejoignit la petite famille, le café était mis dans les tasses et la brioche avait été tranchée.

\- Alors ma puce que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est une surprise, hein Eren ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est une surprise.

\- Qu'avez-vous manigancé tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son amant.

\- Eren, je peux aller les chercher ?

\- Vas-y, c'est dans le dernier tiroir.

Mikasa sauta de son siège et partit dans la chambre d'Eren pour prendre les paquets cadeaux.

Levi profita de ce court moment de tranquillité pour s'approcher d'Eren et de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se séparèrent quand Mikasa ressortit de la chambre.

\- Tiens papa, c'est pour noël et ton anniversaire de la part de moi et d'Eren. C'est moi qui ai choisi et c'est Eren qui a payé.

Ce dernier s'étouffa avec son café. Décidément, les enfants étaient beaucoup trop honnêtes. Cela fit sourire Levi. Il ouvrit les précieux paquets et découvrit une écharpe, un bonnet et une paire de gants.

\- Comme ça, tu n'auras plus froid l'hiver.

\- Merci ma chérie, lui dit, il en lui faisant un gros bisou et un câlin. Merci à toi aussi alors, en se tournant vers Eren et en capturant ses lèvres rapidement.

Ils prirent le temps de se préparer et quittèrent la maison vers les 10h30. Cette fois-ci, c'était avec la voiture d'Eren qu'ils se déplacèrent. Ils se rendirent au grand aquarium, Mikasa ayant avoué que son père adorait cet endroit. Ils déambulèrent dans les grands tunnels où passaient toutes sortes de poissons tropicaux. Ils assistèrent aux spectacles des orques et des dauphins. Ils déjeunèrent dans le restaurant du parc, avec pour condition de laisser Levi payer l'addition, car il refusait voir un étudiant lui offrir un restaurant.

L'après midi fut consacré à une très grande ballade dans le parc. Levi profitait de petits moments où sa fille ne regardait pas pour toucher la main d'Eren, le tenir contre lui et lui murmurer pleins de promesses à l'oreille.

Eren ne manqua pas une occasion de faire des photos. Il était près de 16h quand Levi décréta qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Une fois tout le monde dans la voiture, il se retourna vers sa fille.

\- Mikasa, cela te dit d'aller passer la nuit chez grand-père ?

\- Oui, oui, oui. Y a des cadeaux qui m'attendent là-bas.

\- Bon ben alors c'est réglé. Direction les grands-parents. L'adresse est dans le GPS, Eren.

Ils se rendirent donc chez les grands-parents. Eren préféra attendre dans la voiture que Levi eut déposé la petite. Il en profita pour envoyer un joyeux noël à tous ses amis. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes Levi revint à la voiture et posa une main sur la cuisse d'Eren. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Nous avons jusque demain soir pour nous deux.

\- Tu avais prévu ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Pas du tout, j'ai demandé ce matin à mes parents. Ils sont toujours contents d'avoir la petite à la maison.

\- Quel est ton programme pour ce soir alors ?

\- Rentrer, prendre une douche et se changer. Ensuite aller au restaurant que j'ai réservé et prendre le meilleur cadeau qu'il soit.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Eren regretta soudain sa question quand il vu le sourire sur le visage de Levi.

\- Ton dépucelage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire rougir Eren jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait soudain extrêmement chaud. Le retour pour lui fut très difficile, Levi baladant sa main sans vergogne sur sa cuisse. Il ne se retenait plus, maintenant que la petite n'était plus obstacle.

Ils eurent à peine franchi la porte de l'appartement, qu'Eren captura les lèvres de Levi. Il avait besoin de cette sensation de bien-être que lui procuraient ses baisers. Levi ne se fit pas prier et il répondit ardemment. Il plaqua le gamin contre le mur tout en enlevant ses chaussures avec ses pieds. Il fit de même avec les chaussures du gamin. Il mit fin au baiser quand il y eut besoin d'un peu d'oxygène. Il était content que le gosse prenne des initiatives de ce genre. Décidément, ce jour allait vraiment être un jour exceptionnel. Mais ils devaient tous les deux patienter encore un peu.

Il l'envoya à la douche pendant qu'il prépara une nouvelle tenue pour ce soir. Il ne se gêna pas d'entrer sans frapper dans la salle de bains et rejoignit Eren dans la douche. De nouveau, ils échangèrent des baisers enflammés, leurs mains parcourant leur corps. Eren avait perdu cette petite timidité qu'il avait encore hier, mais il se doutait que cela revienne ce soir quand ils iraient beaucoup plus loin.

Ils finirent par se laver correctement après avoir caressé leur sexe jusqu'à la jouissance. Ils se vêtirent et prirent le véhicule de Levi. Ce dernier les emmena au restaurant la Sina Tower. C'était un restaurant très chic situé au dernier étage de la plus grande tour, la Tour Sina. Ils dînèrent tout en parlant de leur vie. Ils firent pour ainsi dire plus connaissance. Levi découvrit qu'Eren n'avait finalement jamais connu de noyau familial. Eren quant à lui découvrit que Levi avait toujours été un garçon réservé, distant et froid envers les autres, sauf envers deux de ses amis d'enfance avec qui il travaillait aujourd'hui.

Une fois le dîner finit, ils rentrèrent à la maison. Le trajet du retour fut légèrement tendu pour Eren, qui appréhendait tout de même la suite de la soirée. Levi le sentit et prit sa main la plus proche dans la sienne afin de le rassurer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, se déchaussèrent. Levi remit l'alarme en place pour la nuit. Il prit Eren par la main et l'emmena avec lui dans la chambre. Il l'assit sur le bord du lit, se pencha pour capturer doucement ses lèvres. Quand il sentit Eren répondre au baiser, il l'approfondit, lui suçant la lèvre inférieure. Il caressa de sa langue les lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de ce petit paradis. Son amant lui répondit en ouvrant légèrement sa bouche. Le tendre ballet des deux muscles roses commença.

Les mains d'Eren s'activèrent sur la chemise de Levi. Celles de Levi sur la chemise d'Eren. Ils se déshabillèrent ainsi l'un et l'autre, prenant le temps de caresser chaque partie mise à nue.

Levi allongea ensuite son amant et s'allongea sur lui. Ses deux mains étaient ramenées autour de la tête d'Eren. Il sonda ses yeux à la recherche de la moindre trace de peur ou d'appréhension, mais il ne vit que de l'envie. Il déposa de nombreux baisers le long de la mâchoire, remonta jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il suça, mordilla l'une après l'autre. Il déposa d'autres baisers dans le cou, léchant les suçons déjà présents de leurs ébats de la veille. Il descendit lentement jusqu'aux deux bourgeons roses qui se dressaient déjà fièrement. Il les lécha, les suça et les mordilla. Il sentait Eren prendre réellement son pied par ses mouvements sensuels de ses hanches contre les siennes, provoquant le frottement de leur sexe, l'un contre l'autre et ses gémissements qui s'échappaient par moment de sa bouche.

Chaque petit cri qu'il poussait, électrisait l'aîné, faisant monter de violentes vagues de chaleur dans tout son corps.

Il continua l'exploration avec sa bouche descendant toujours plus bas et il finit par arriver sur l'entrejambe de son amant. Voyant que ce dernier avait fermé les yeux pour ressentir au mieux chaque sensation, il se mit à donner des coups de langue sur le haut du gland.

Eren surprit par ce geste, rouvrit les yeux et voulut cacher son sexe, honteux de la réaction. Levi lui bloqua les mains, l'empêchant de cacher son sexe. Il fixa son regard dans le siens, ouvrit la bouche et prit entièrement le sexe du plus jeune dans sa bouche. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt cambrant ses reins sous la déferlante de plaisirs que le geste lui procura.

Levi se mit à le pomper doucement, avec l'une de ses mains, il chercha dans sa table de chevet un tube de lubrifiant. D'un geste expert, il l'ouvrit et s'enduisit les doigts. Tout en continuant à œuvrer sous les gémissements de plus en plus sensuels du gamin, il dirigea ses doigts lubrifiés vers l'entrée de l'intimité d'Eren. Il la massa avec son pouce afin de détendre l'orifice. Il fit lentement entrer un doigt.

Aussitôt, Eren se raidit devant cette intrusion. Levi fit comme si rien était et continua de prodiguer des soins au sexe, tout en avançant son doigt toujours plus profond. Il attendit néanmoins que son amant s'habitue à cette intrusion pour commencer à bouger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à faire entrer un deuxième doigt et il dut prendre tout son temps afin de détendre Eren. Sa bouche quitta le sexe gonflé de plaisir pour remonter jusqu'aux lèvres de son amant. Sa main libre, quitta les mains d'Eren et remplaça sa bouche sur le sexe. Il se mit à le branler lentement. Sa bouche se dirigea vers son oreille.

\- Respire calmement. Ne pense pas à mes doigts. Il faut passer par là pour que tu n'aies plus mal après. Je sais que cela n'est pas du tout agréable pour l'instant, mais cela le deviendra dans quelques minutes.

Levi eut raison, car au bout de quelques minutes, Eren commença à bouger de lui-même les hanches. L'aîné n'attendit pas plus pour faire entrer le dernier doigt et commença aussitôt les va-et-vient à l'intérieur.

Eren serra les dents au début, puis rapidement, de nouveaux gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche, surtout dès que Levi eut atteint son point sensible.

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de patienter qu'il finit par retirer ses doigts, positionna son sexe devant l'entrée. Il captura le regard d'Eren, en même temps qu'il s'enfonça lentement à lui.

Eren se retint de hurler de douleur et ne quitta pas le regard de son amant qui une fois à l'intérieur, attendit le feu vert de celui-ci.

Eren hocha la tête tout en retenant sa respiration, ce qui fit sourire Levi. Ce dernier se retira et entra plus rapidement, s'enfonçant toujours plus profond. Eren laissa sortir un cri de sa gorge. C'était un cri de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Levi commença à aller et venir en lui lentement, mais toujours avec force jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le point culminant d'Eren, qui ne contrôla plus les cris qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Levi lui releva les jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules pour pouvoir toujours aller plus loin et plus fort.

Eren criait le nom de son amant à chaque coup de reins. Il se sentait perdre la tête avec toutes ses sensations, très loin d'être désagréable. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son corps commença à trembler à chaque coup butoir contre sa prostate. Il se sentit arriver au bord d'un précipice. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps et dans un ultime coup butoir de Levi, il se déversa sur son propre torse et tous ses muscles se contractèrent à l'unisson.

Levi sentant la pression des muscles d'Eren arriver, accéléra le rythme et dans un ultime coup contre le point sensible d'Eren se répandit à l'intérieur du gamin.

Ils étaient, tous les deux, essoufflés, couverts de sueurs et de spermes. Levi resta un moment sur le corps d'Eren, son oreille collait à la poitrine du plus jeune, écoutant les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Il finit par se retirer et se leva pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer. Il revint avec une serviette et un gant. Il le passa délicatement sur le corps de son amant. Une fois l'opération finit, il ramena le linge souillé à la salle de bains.

Entre-temps Eren s'était allongé sur le ventre, cherchant une position confortable, commençant à ressentir une douleur à son derrière et au bas du dos. Levi revint quelques minutes plus tard, se baladant sans aucune gêne complètement nu. Il alla dans sa commode et en sortit un paquet. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté d'Eren et lui tendit le paquet.

\- Joyeux Noël avec un peu de retard, gamin.

\- Merci Levi, lui répondit il en se redressant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné.

Malheureusement en faisant ce geste, Eren réveilla la douleur en bas du dos et grimaça, ce qui fait rire Levi.

\- Tant fait pas, ça ira mieux demain, lui dit il en lui claquant les fesses.

Eren ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit le livre de photographie qu'il avait regardé il y a quelques jours dans la librairie. Il sourit de toutes ses dents à Levi.

\- Mais Levi, je n'ai rien à t'offrir

\- tu m'as offert le plus beau de cadeau déjà.

\- Hein, mais non.

\- Si, toi.

Eren rougit. Levi vint se coucher à côté de lui. Eren déposa sur le chevet le précieux livre et mit sa tête sur le torse de Levi. Cette nuit là, ils refirent plusieurs fois l'amour.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Eren et Levi avaient passé toute la journée ensemble, parlant peu, s'embrassant et faisant l'amour dès qu'ils en avaient la force. Le soir venu, Levi alla chercher Mikasa, pendant qu'Eren préparait le dîner. Mikasa passa la soirée à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec ses grands-parents et tout ce qu'elle avait eu en cadeaux de noël.

Le lendemain, la vie reprit son cours normal à une chose prêt. Eren dormait désormais avec Levi.

Eren emmena Mikasa à l'orphelinat où il avait grandi. Ils y passèrent toute la journée. Les orphelins jouèrent avec la petite pendant qu'Eren discutaient avec les sœurs. Il leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat. Il omit volontairement le rapprochement et le fait qu'il avait découvert son penchant pour les hommes et surtout un en particulier. Mais il leur parla de ce noyau familial auquel il appartenait depuis maintenant un mois. Les sœurs furent très heureuses pour lui, car enfin, il avait eut le droit au bonheur que tout enfant avait le droit à la naissance.

Eren, à la demande des sœurs, raconta son passé à l'orphelinat qui fut des moments heureux dans sa vie afin de rassurer surtout les derniers arrivés. Quand fut l'heure de repartir, tous les enfants appelèrent Eren "grand frère". Mikasa leur lançait un regard noir, ne voulant pas leur prêter son Eren.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le plus grand calme, cette dernière s'était endormie, par cette longue journée. Ils arrivèrent peu avant 17h à la maison. En clenchant la porte, Eren constata qu'elle n'était pas fermé. Il pensa aussitôt que Levi était rentré plus tôt pour profiter de Mikasa. Cette dernière courut dans l'appartement appelant son père.

Eren prit le temps de refermer la porte et de se déchausser. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il trouva Mikasa figée sur place. Il leva la tête et aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte de chambre une femme guère plus grande que lui, les cheveux aux carrés. Elle regardait Mikasa avec des yeux à refroidir un mort. Comparée à Levi, elle en était effrayante. Il s'approcha de Mikasa et l'a prise dans ses bras. Elle s'y réfugia, plongeant sa tête dans le cou d'Eren.

\- Excusez moi, je peux vous aider ?

\- Je ne pense pas vu que je suis chez moi ici. Et vous qui vous êtes ? Et pourquoi vous avez ma fille dans les bras ?

\- Euh, je suis le baby-sitter. Je garde Mikasa la journée.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère. Vous êtes trop jeune et sûrement pas assez mature pour vous occuper de Mikasa. Bon, enfin maintenant, je suis là. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Mikasa, viens ici tout de suite.

Mikasa sera encore plus le cou d'Eren et s'était mise à trembler. Eren ne connaissant pas exactement la situation, ne savait pas que faire. Levi, ne lui avait pourtant pas annoncé le retour de sa femme.

\- Je suis désolé, madame, mais je vis ici depuis un mois. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis la personne qui s'occupe de Mikasa en permanence en échange du gîte et du couvert. C'est votre mari qui m'a recruté.

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter avec toi, donc tu vas prendre tes affaires et dégager rapidement. Tu seras payé, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant vire de là, car Levi va rentrer et que nous avons besoin d'intimité, c'est compris. Et toi Mikasa, tu as intérêt à venir avant que je ne me fâche pour de bon.

\- Je suis désolé, mais Levi est mon unique employeur à l'heure qu'il est et je ne peux donc pas vous laisser Mikasa, sans avis de sa part.

\- Très bien sale morveux, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais appeler la police.

Eren fixa durement la mère de Mikasa et femme de Levi. Il comprenait pourquoi maintenant la petite avait peur d'elle. C'était une femme horrible, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Mikasa dans les griffes de cette sorcière. Quelque chose dans son cœur, lui disait de croire en Levi.

\- Faites donc, alors. Mais je suis dans mes droits ici. De plus, j'aime Levi et il m'aime en retour. Vous êtes parties de la maison en les abandonnant tous les deux.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Avant qu'Eren n'eût le temps de réagir, Petra avait appelé la police prétextant une intrusion dans son appartement et une tentative d'enlèvement d'une mineur de moins de 15 ans. Il fallut moins de 10 minutes à la police pour débarquer.

Petra joua très bien son rôle de mère effrayée par un kidnappeur. Eren ne comprit pas ce qui se passa, mais il se retrouva menotté, Mikasa lui était arraché des bras, criant, hurlant le prénom d'Eren. Elle se débattait dans les bras des policiers qui la rendirent à sa mère. Mikasa tenta de s'échapper de la prise de sa mère, mais elle ne réussit pas. Moins de 20 minutes après cette rencontre, Eren se retrouva à l'arrière de la voiture de police, arrêté pour tentative d'enlèvement de mineur de moins de 15 ans et intrusion. Il resta sous le choc de ses accusations, subissant plus que comprenant. Juste avant de monter dans le véhicule, il aperçut le sourire mauvais de cette femme, tenant sa petite et précieuse Mikasa. La porte se refermait sur lui.

Commissariat

Eren fut emmené à l'intérieur du poste. On lui prit ses papiers, ses clefs, son porte feuille, sa montre et son collier au bout duquel pendait une clef. On le conduisit au bureau d'enregistrement où l'on prit ses empreintes et des photos de lui. Il fut ensuite conduit dans une cellule où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes pas tout à fait fréquentable. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver ici, entre les barreaux. L'incompréhension était telle qu'il ne put verser une seule larme. Il s'assit dans un coin, en attendant le retour de l'inspecteur pour l'interroger.

Appartement des Ackerman

Petra était contente de s'être débarrassé du gêneur. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'avait osé annoncer le morveux. Son Levi amoureux d'un homme. Elle l'aurait su depuis longtemps si son mari était de ce bord. C'était sûrement une mauvaise interprétation de la part de ce con.

Le plus important pour elle, était de récupérer Levi maintenant. Elle avait laissé tomber l'autre looser quand elle avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. Mais pour qui il la prenait ce tocard. Comme si c'était son rôle de ramener l'argent.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Mikasa qui sanglotait en regardant la porte d'entrée.

\- La gamine, maintenant, va la mettre en sourdine. Je veux que tu m'obéisses et que tu ailles dans ta chambre. Tu n'en bougeras sous aucun prétexte. Si je suis revenue, ce n'est pas pour t'avoir dans mes pattes. Je vais m'arranger pour que t'ailles vivre chez les grands parents, comme ça cela fera des vacances à ton père et à moi. Franchement, quelle idée, il a eu de vouloir un gosse. C'est chiant et encombrant.

Mikasa s'en alla dans sa chambre et sa mère ferma la porte.

Deux heures plus tard Levi rentra à la maison souriant après une dure journée de travail et surtout content de retrouver sa petite famille et surtout son amant. Il avait passé la journée à penser à Eren et à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ce soir une fois Mikasa au lit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il ne fut pas accueilli par Mikasa courant pour venir dans ses bras. Non, devant lui se tenait celle qui les avait abandonnées pour un autre il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

Elle se tenait devant lui dans une tenue de satin rouge. Elle lui souriait. Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Levi mon chéri. Comme tu m'as manqué. Bienvenue à la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Petra ?

\- Mais Levi, je suis chez moi ici aussi. On est marié ne l'oublie pas.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Et le mois prochain, nous ne serons plus mariés. Sors de cette maison.

\- Écoute mon cœur, on commet tous des erreurs un jour. Allez ne fait pas cette tête. Tu sais que je n'ai toujours aimé que toi et ceci depuis le collège.

Levi était étrangement très calme. Seul son ton glacial et sans appel montrait un signe de colère.

\- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp. Tu n'as plus rien à faire dans notre vie. Tu es partie pour un autre alors reste avec lui.

Petra se recula d'un pas et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pourtant, tu voulais que je reste la dernière fois. Je ne te reconnais pas, Levi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oh c'est très simple ma chère future ex-Mme Ackerman. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur la personne que tu es véritablement. Tu es partie pour un autre uniquement pour une question d'argent et maintenant qu'il est fauché, tu reviens vers moi. Tu crois que j'ai pleuré sur toi pendant tout ce temps. Non, j'ai fait mener une enquête sur toi qui m'a permis de porter plainte contre toi et d'avoir toutes les preuves que j'avais besoin pour le divorce à ta charge. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser revenir une fois lassée. Tu as détruit notre famille et tu as détruit Mikasa. Elle commence à retrouver enfin la joie de vivre grâce à Eren.

\- Quoi ce gamin qui s'est entiché de toi et qui a osé dire que tu l'aimais ? Ne me fais pas rire !

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire que j'aime Eren. Tu vois lui au moins, il n'en a pas après l'argent.

\- Nonnnnn! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Se mit-elle à hurler. Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec ce pédé.

\- Ne parle pas de lui de cette manière. Et maintenant dégage de chez-moi ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

\- Très bien, je m'en vais, mais tu le paieras très cher. Je ne t'ai jamais aimais de toute façon.

Petra prit son manteau et son sac et partie en claquant la porte pour la 2e fois.

Levi resta prostré sur lui-même. Il refit surface en entendant les pleures de Mikasa. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de la petite, ouvrit la porte et l'a pris dans ses bras.

\- Chut c'est finit ma puce. Papa est là, elle ne te fera plus le moindre mal.

\- Pa...Pa...ren...po...lice...pri...son... Répondit Mikasa à travers ses sanglots.

\- Quoi! Eren est en prison ?

\- Oui...Ma...man a a...pelé ...police... et ...eux...ils...

\- Chut, on va le faire sortir et ce soir Eren sera avec nous.

Levi se redressa et prit Mikasa avec lui. Il prit son téléphone.

\- Erwin Smith.

\- Erwin j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as plus de baby-sitters ?

\- Ne déconne pas avec ça. Petra est venue et a fait arrêter Eren apparemment.

\- J'appelle l'avocat. On se rejoint au poste.

Levi partit rapidement, accompagné de sa fille qui avait enfin arrêté de pleurer. Quand il arriva au commissariat, il préféra attendre Erwin et l'avocat, car il ne se sentait pas d'humeur de parler aux policiers sauf pour leur dire sa façon de penser sur leur travail.

L'avocat arriva quelques instants avant Erwin. Il prit les choses en main et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait Eren. Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata que les droits d'Eren n'étaient même pas respectés.

\- Mon client ne dira plus rien pour le moment. De plus, j'ai ici un témoin comme quoi la plainte de Madame Ackerman est nulle et non avenue.

\- Quoi ! Comment ça ?

\- Voici le contrat de travail de Monsieur Jaeger avec Monsieur Ackerman. Monsieur Jaeger travaille bien en tant que baby-sitter chez monsieur Ackerman en échange du gîte, couvert et rémunération. Je pense donc que Monsieur Jaeger n'a plus rien à faire ici. Maintenant si vous voulez nous excuser.

L'avocat n'attendit pas de réponse des policiers et prit Eren par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui. Dans le couloir Mikasa attendait s'accrochant à la jambe de son père. Quand elle aperçut Eren, elle courut dans sa direction. Eren se baissa et cueilli la petite au vol. Il lui fit le plus gros des câlins et un gros bisous sur sa joue. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. En relevant ses yeux, il croisa le regard de Levi. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour montrer sa joie de le revoir enfin libre. Eren savait que désormais les réponses pourraient attendre plus tard.

L'avocat régla les derniers détails. Eren dut porter plainte contre Petra pour accusation mensongère. Levi apporta cette plainte en plus sur son dossier de divorce.

Avant de rentrer chacun chez eux, Erwin donna une semaine de congé à Levi afin qu'il puisse tout régler et se reposer un peu. Ce dernier accepta non sans avoir rechigner avant pour la forme. Il ramena sa petite famille à la maison. Il ne put attendre plus longtemps et une fois la porte franchit, s'empara des lèvres d'Eren. Ses mains entourèrent le cou du gamin. Eren répondit quasiment aussitôt et de nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Ils interrompirent leur baiser quand ils sentirent une main tirée sur leur pantalon.

\- Papa, t'as pas le droit d'embrasser mon fiancé. Eren il est à moi.

\- Et en échange de vacances à la montagne, est-ce que tu me le prêterais un peu ?

\- C'est quand qu'on part à la montagne ?

\- Demain. Parrain a donné les clefs du chalet. Ça te plaît ?

\- Oui, oui, oui. Et Eren, il vient hein, dit papa ?

\- Bien évidemment.

\- J'peux prendre ma poupée ?

\- Oui oui ne t'en fait pas, on fera les sacs demain.

Mikasa ne quitta pas de la soirée Eren au grand dam de Levi . Mais il sut patienter que cette dernière s'endorme dans les bras de son amant. Une fois au lit, il rejoignit Eren, se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je suis désolé Eren pour ce qui est arrivé.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui arriverait. Maintenant que je suis rentré ça va beaucoup mieux, donc ne t'en fais pas.

Levi n'en pouvant plus de cette tension accumulée en quelques heures se leva et prit Eren avec lui jusqu'à la douche. Toute en s'embrassant, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Levi enclencha l'eau et poussa Eren dessous.

Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, caressant et pinçant les zones sensibles. La bouche de Levi descendit sur le torse d'Eren, déposant de nombreux baisers et suçons. Il s'attarda un peu sur les deux bourgeons roses avant de se mettre à genoux et de prendre le sexe de son amant en pleine bouche. Il se mit à le lécher, mordiller et sucer avidement, faisant naître des ondes de chaleur au creux des reins du gamin.

Eren retint comme il put ses gémissements, mais sous la pression des sensations que Levi lui provoquaient, il ne pu les retenir très longtemps.

\- Levi...Arrête, je vais venir.

Levi n'eut cure de ce que disait Eren et intensifia la succion. Eren dans un mouvement de hanche vers la bouche de Levi se déversa à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Ce dernier regarda Eren avec envie et avala la semence du plus jeune.

Eren s'appuya quelques instants contre l'épaule de Levi. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il glissa sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant et constata que celui-ci bandait encore. Il se mit à le frotter doucement, puis passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'aîné. L'entrée de son intimité frottait contre le gland du sexe de Levi.

\- Putain de gosse, laisse-moi au moins le temps de te préparer.

\- Pas le temps Levi, je te veux tout suite, s'il te plaît.

Levi fut électrisé par la demande de son amant et sans plus attendre entra jusqu'à la garde. Eren serra les dents quand Levi fut en lui. Ce dernier ne bougea pas laissant quand même le temps à celui-ci de s'habituer à sa présence. Ce fut Eren qui commença à bouger lentement. Levi le plaqua contre le mur et se mit à aller et venir en lui, allant toujours plus loin.

Quand il atteignit le point sensible, Eren ouvrit les yeux en grand de surprise et d'extase tout en étouffant ses cris dans le cou de Levi. Vu la puissance de leur échange, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que les deux amants jouissent. Ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant de se séparer et de terminer de se nettoyer, l'objectif principal de la douche.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils s'étaient endormis quand les hurlements de Mikasa les réveillèrent. Levi se leva aussitôt et alla voir sa fille. Elle avait fait un cauchemar suite aux événements de la journée. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a ramena avec lui dans sa chambre. Mikasa se blottit contre les deux hommes et chacun de se rendormit.

Le lendemain, ils prirent la route des montagnes pour aller au chalet de la société. Levi expliqua que le chalet servait généralement pour la réunion annuelle quand le Président présentait ses vœux et ses objectifs de l'année. C'était la première fois qu'Eren allait à la montagne.

Ils profitèrent ainsi des derniers jours de l'année en faisant des randonnées en raquettes, du ski, de la luge. Ce fut pour chacun des vacances inoubliables. Eren fit de nombreuses photos souvenir.

Le dernier jour de l'année arriva très vite. Ils avaient prévu une fondu et des jeux de société pour passer la soirée en attendant minuit. Mikasa fut la première à tomber de sommeil. Levi alla la mettre dans son lit et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ensemble.

Eren s'était assis sur le tapis près de la cheminée afin de profiter un maximum de la chaleur du feu. Levi le rejoint et s'installa à côté de lui.

D'abord, leur main se frôla, puis se saisirent l'une de l'autre. Ils tournèrent en même temps la tête afin de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Sans même le commander leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement jusqu'à se frôler. Elles se touchèrent délicatement.

Levi, de sa main libre, la posa à l'arrière de la tête d'Eren afin d'appuyer leurs lèvres. Le baiser était doux et tendre. Ils prenaient chacun le temps de goûter à l'autre. Eren finit par entrouvrir sa bouche et de sa langue lécha les lèvres de Levi. Ce dernier ouvrit à son tour sa bouche et la langue du plus jeune s'insinua à la recherche de celle de son aîné. Ce fut le début d'un très long ballet. Les langues dansaient un coup dans une des bouches, puis dans l'autre. Leur corps s'était rapproché.

Les mains d'Eren défirent lentement les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Il la fit glisser délicatement le long des bras, effleurant du dos de ses mains la peau lactée de Levi. Il sentit les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de ce dernier par ce geste et cela le fit sourire. Ses mains remontèrent le long des bras avant de s'attarder sur le torse de son amant. Du pouce, il titilla les deux bourgeons roses déjà tendus, les caressant, les pinçant légèrement.

Eren se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres quand il sentit deux mains fraîches s'aventurer sous sa propre chemise. Il bascula la tête en arrière sous les frissons qu'il ressentait. Levi en profita pour mordiller la gorge du plus jeune. Il déposa un suçon au niveau de la pomme d'adam.

Eren se sentait merveilleusement bien ce soir. Tellement bien qu'il voulût prend un peu en main leur rapport pour une fois. Il ne voulait plus laisser Levi faire tout le travail. Lui aussi, voulait donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait de son amant.

Il poussa donc délicatement Levi afin de le coucher. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Eren balada ses lèvres sur tout le torse de son amant. Pas un centimètre n'échappait à ses lèvres. Il continuait ainsi l'exploration tout en prêtant attention à la moindre réaction de son amant. Il continua à descendre pour atterrir au niveau de la ceinture du pantalon, qu'il défit lentement. Il commença à faire descendre le pantalon doucement, embrassant chaque partie qu'il mettait à nue. Levi avait levé ses hanches afin de lui faciliter les choses.

Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il était doué le gamin. Les choses sérieuses n'avaient même pas encore commençaient qu'il sentait déjà sa jouissance arriver. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir, mais les mains délicates de son amant sur sa peau, ses baisers qui brûlaient sa chair, étaient une torture pour un homme comme lui. L'inexpérience et les gestes timides et peu sûrs de son amant l'électrisaient

Eren s'attaqua ensuite au boxer et il lui fit faire le même chemin que le pantalon mettant en évidence le précieux trophée qu'il cherchait tant à atteindre. Une de ses mains frôla telle une plume le sexe déjà tendu faisant gémir Levi. Eren le taquina ainsi quelques instants avant de se mettre à le lécher sur toute la longueur.

Levi ne tenant plus, attrapa Eren par les mains et inversa les positions. Il lui lança un sourire carnassier et dévêtit rapidement le plus jeune. Tandis qu'une de ses mains enserra le sexe de son amant, trois doigts de l'autre main finirent dans la bouche du plus jeune, qui se mit à les sucer avidement. Une fois bien lubrifié, Levi les dirigea vers l'entrée de l'intimité d'Eren et sans plus attendre fit entrer un premier doigt. Malgré le fait que cela soit serré, Eren ne ressentit aucune douleur, transporté par les autres sensations.

Levi ne perdit pas de temps et il entra rapidement un deuxième doigt puis un troisième avant de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il toucha au bout de quelques coups, le point culminant d'Eren qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier et réveiller Mikasa. Mais il commençait à perdre de plus en plus la tête.

\- S'il te plaît Levi. Vient maintenant.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

\- Ouiiii!

Levi retira ses doigts et se positionna au-dessus de son amant. De ses mains, il captura le visage du plus jeune pour que leur regard s'accroche au moment où il fit entrer son sexe dans l'intimité du gamin. C'était divinement bon pour les deux et chacun voulait se perdre dans les flots de l'extase. Levi se mit à bouger lentement puis de plus en plus vite, rejoint par Eren qui accorda ses mouvements de hanches aux coups de butoir de Levi. Quand il fut au bord de hurler, il attira Levi contre lui, happa sa bouche et les deux hommes finirent par atteindre la jouissance absolue en même temps, étouffant leurs cris dans la bouche de l'autre.

Levi resta un moment sur le torse d'Eren, faisant fit que celui-ci était collant par le sperme du gosse qui avait joui sur leur ventre.

Ils entendirent le carillon de la vieille horloge sonner.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Levi descendit sur les lèvres de son amant et les baisa tendrement.

\- Bonne année Eren.

\- Bonne année Levi.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Mikasa disparaît

Les vacances à la montagne avaient été bénéfiques pour tout le monde. Eren avait appris à skier pour le plus grand plaisir de Mikasa, qui n'a pas arrêté de rire à chaque chute que le pauvre garçon faisait. Ces vacances avaient aussi permis aux deux hommes de se rapprochaient encore plus et à Eren de nouer encore plus les liens avec Mikasa.

Le lundi matin de la rentrée arriva trop vite pour tout le monde. Eren ne commençant qu'à neuf heure était chargé d'emmener Mikasa à la crèche. Il est en train de préparer la petite pour sa journée quand Levi arriva dans la chambre, embrassa sur le front la petite avant de se tourner vers Eren pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir vers sa journée de travail.

Eren n'était pas encore habitué à ce genre de geste qu'il en rougissait à chaque fois, faisant rire Mikasa.

Il déposa pile à l'heure la petite et partit à ses cours pour la journée. Il faisait du non-stop jusque 15h. Il devait encore penser à passer par l'affichage pour voir les résultats pour la participation à l'exposition jeunes talents.

Comme tous les lundis matin, il entama sa semaine sur le seul cours soporifique. Il en profita pour faire un somme, vu la nuit courte qu'il avait encore eue avec Levi. Depuis qu'il avait couché une première fois avec Levi, il avait découvert que celui-ci avait un sacré appétit sexuel. Cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, loin de là. Il faut dire que Levi au lit, c'était une toute autre personne. Par contre, ce n'était pas lui qui se la prenait tous les soirs et il commençait sérieusement à avoir du mal pour s'asseoir.

À la fin du cours, il alla rejoindre son ami Armin, qui, à la tête qu'il faisait, n'annonçait rien de bon. Depuis qu'il s'était fait larguer par Jean, il déprimait de plus en plus. Eren se doutait même qu'il sautât les repas, vu la carrure qu'il avait maintenant. Le déjeuner se passa dans le plus grand silence entre les deux garçons, Eren fixant sans gène son meilleur ami. Il se nota dans un coin de sa tête de lui trouver vraiment quelqu'un d'autre pour lui faire oublier Jean.

L'heure de la fin de journée arriva rapidement et ce fut déjà le moment d'aller chercher Mikasa. Il fit un crochet par le tableau d'affichage. Son nom figurait dans la liste des retenus. Il était vraiment content. C'était un premier pas pour son métier futur.

À son arrivée à la crèche, il dut se rendre d'abord au bureau de la directrice. Aussitôt, la bonne humeur retomba.

\- Écoutez monsieur Jaeger, je sais que Mikasa traverse une passe difficile, mais si son comportement ne change pas, elle ne pourra plus rester à la crèche.

\- Comment ça ? Que s'est il passé ?

\- Elle s'est battue avec la petite Annie. Il faut lui faire comprendre que c'est très mal ce qu'elle a fait. Elle ne pourra pas être acceptée demain à la crèche.

\- Mais elle n'a que 3 ans. Vous croyez qu'elle va comprendre comment avec une journée d'exclusion ?

\- À vous et Monsieur Ackerman de lui faire comprendre.

Eren sortit furax du bureau de la directrice et prit Mikasa. Ils rentrèrent directement à la maison. Une fois rentrée, elle alla directement dans sa chambre. Eren prit le temps de poser ses affaires et d'envoyer un SMS à Armin pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas en cours demain.

Il entra après avoir toqué dans la chambre de la petite.

\- Tu ne veux pas goûter ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

\- Jeûner ne servira à rien Mikasa, tu sais. Ce que tu as fait n'était pas bien. Il ne faut pas se battre. Surtout pour une petite fille.

\- C'est Annie qui a commencé.

\- Que t'a-t-elle fait ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- Elle s'est moquée de mon dessin.

\- Juste pour un dessin ?

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi comme dessin. C'était ma famille. Y avait toi, papa et moi. Mais elle, elle s'est moquée parce qu'elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas avoir deux papas. Mais moi, j'ai bien deux papas, parce que toi, tu es aussi mon papa.

Eren se retrouva coincé par cette dernière phrase. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Certes, il sortait plus ou moins avec Levi, mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était dans un sens son beau-père ? Il ne pensait pas que Levi accepterait ce genre de chose.

\- Tu sais Mikasa, c'est un peu compliqué comme situation. Je pense que ton papa sera plus apte à répondre à cette question. Par contre même si Annie s'est moquée de ton dessin, moi, je suis sûr qu'il était très beau ton dessin et que c'était même le plus beau. La prochaine fois, tu devras l'ignorer. Tu fermeras tes oreilles. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Mais tu es obligé de le dire à papa ? Parce qu'il va être très en colère.

\- Il faut bien que je lui dise, vu que demain, tu ne pourras pas aller à la crèche.

\- Mais y a personne à la maison !

\- Si, ne t'en fais pas, je resterai à la maison.

\- Super, on pourra jouer ensemble alors toute la journée.

\- On verra. Allez maintenant, tu viens manger ?

\- Oui.

Mikasa avait de nouveau le sourire. Elle le garda jusqu'au retour de son père. À son arrivée, elle fila en quatrième vitesse de nouveau dans sa chambre. Levi leva les sourcils et tourna la tête en direction d'Eren afin d'avoir une explication.

\- Une très longue histoire.

\- J'ai fini ma journée ça tombe bien.

Eren lui expliqua ce que Mikasa lui avait dit et les propos de la directrice. Bien que Levi ne montrât aucun signe d'énervement, on pouvait sentir qu'à l'intérieur, cela bouillonnait. Il se leva et alla dans la chambre de Mikasa et s'enferma avec la petite. Pas un bruit n'en sortit durant les 10 minutes que dura leur discussion. Quand il rouvrit la porte, Mikasa courra et se jeta dans les bras d'Eren qui fut déconcerté.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison Eren. J'ai bien deux papas. C'est papa qui l'a dit lui-même.

\- Euh si tu le dis.

\- Si Mikasa veut deux papas, ben, elle aura deux papas. Et le prochain qui n'est pas content, je lui refais le portrait.

\- Rassure-moi Levi, le jour où elle veut un papa et une maman, ne me fait pas porter de robe…

\- Cela dépendra de Mikasa.

Eren se demanda s'il n'était pas finalement trompé de famille. Levi prépara le dîner, pendant qu'Eren donnait le bain à Mikasa.

Durant le dîner qui se passa dans le calme, Eren annonça la bonne nouvelle le concernant. Levi hocha la tête. C'était sa manière d'être content pour le gamin. Le soir, Mikasa fut quand même puni et dû aller se coucher après le repas.

Eren et Levi se retrouvèrent seuls pour la soirée. Eren était en train de ranger le lave-vaisselle, quand Levi arriva par derrière et l'enserra dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou.

\- Il va falloir que l'on fête ta nomination pour l'exposition.

\- Oh non ce n'est pas la peine. C'est qu'une petite exposition.

\- Tsk, il n'y a pas de petites expositions. En plus, elle fera 6 pages dans notre magazine.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il abasourdit par l'annonce.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, notre magazine couvre tous les événements de ce genre dans toute la région.

\- Je ne le savais pas du tout.

\- Va peut-être falloir que tu t'inquiètes des magazines qui sont susceptibles de te publier.

\- Oui, je sais.

Eren referma le lave-vaisselle et se retourna vers Levi. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre.

Levi passa une main sous le tee-shirt du garçon, provoquant en lui de délicieux frissons.

\- Non Levi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas douché.

\- Alors allons à la douche tout de suite. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi toute la journée.

\- Menteur. Je sais très bien que quand tu es au travail, tu ne penses qu'au travail.

\- Allez à la douche.

\- Levi lâche moi, je peux y aller seul.

Levi venait contre toute attente de basculer Eren sur son épaule, tel un vulgaire sac à patates.

\- Levi lâche moi tout de suite, se débattit Eren vainement.

\- Évite de crier, tu vas réveiller Mikasa.

Levi maintenait Eren sur son épaule sans aucun problème, posant volontairement sa main sur son fessier, tâtant la marchandise. L'étudiant soupira et attendit que son amant daigne enfin le poser à terre, ce qu'il fit une fois la porte de salle de bain fermé à clef. Il le déposa sur le meuble bas et captura ses lèvres. Ses mains s'attaquèrent au tee-shirt et ils durent se séparer le temps d'ôter le vêtement. Une fois le torse mis à nu, Levi y balada ses mains et s'arrêta au niveau des deux bourgeons roses, qu'il titilla, pinça, massa, faisant naître des frissons et de petits gémissements de plaisir. Une fois bien excité, il descendit ses mains sur l'élastique du jogging qu'il tira lentement afin de retirer les derniers remparts de protection du membre déjà bien excité.

Eren s'appuya sur ses mains pour faciliter la descente du dernier vêtement.

\- Hum, tu n'avais même pas mis de sous-vêtement. Intéressant ça.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Et je crois quoi ? Demanda-t-il tandis que sa bouche descendait vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

\- Tu penses que je l'ai fait pour t'inv... hummmmmmmmmm - haaaaaaaaa

Levi venait de prendre en bouche le trophée de sa journée, le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant. Eren se sentait exploser de l'intérieur.

\- Levi , stop, hummmm, je vais finir par jouir... hummmmmmmmmm

Ce dernier n'arrêta pas et au contraire, continua de plus belle. Il ne suffit qu'une minute de plus pour qu'Eren se déverse dans la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier aspira tout et se redressa. Il se lécha les lèvres d'une façon outrageuse et força la bouche d'Eren. Ce dernier ouvrit la sienne sans demander son reste et goûta sa propre saveur. Il s'attaqua à la chemise de son aîné et ouvrit un à un les boutons avant de la faire glisser le long des bras. Il enchaîna avec le pantalon et le boxer. Levi se retrouva rapidement nu comme Eren. Il fit descendre du meuble le plus jeuné et l'entraîna vers la douche. Il fit couler l'eau sur eux, provocant un léger recul d'Eren au début, l'eau étant froide. Cela le fit rire.

Levi se servit de l'eau pour préparer son entrée dans l'intimité d'Eren. Une fois prêt, il lui leva une jambe et Eren dut se maintenir à son amant par les épaules. Ce dernier le pénétra rapidement. Quand il arriva à la garde, Eren sous le coup du plaisir, rejeta sa tête en arrière, l'eau coulant sur son visage. Cela donnait à Levi une vision plus que divine de son amant. Cela le grisa encore plus et rapidement, il passa à la 4e vitesse, tapant à chaque fois la prostate de l'étudiant. Eren fut le premier à se déverser sur leur torse. Levi le rejoint quelques coups de reins plus tard sous la pression du plus jeune. Il maintint contre lui le garçon le temps qu'il récupère un peu.

Une fois leur souffle reprit, ils se lavèrent mutuellement et pour une fois gagnèrent directement la chambre et Morphée.

Le lendemain, Mikasa passa sa journée avec Eren pour son plus grand plaisir. Pour le déjeuner, ils se rendirent au travail de Levi afin de déjeuner tous les trois ensembles. Bien évidemment, ils ne furent pas seuls, Hanji et Erwin les rejoignirent. Hanji chercha à tout prix à en savoir plus sur les relations entre Levi et Eren. Elle trouva son bonheur auprès de sa filleule qui n'hésita pas à sortir des événements qui firent plus que rougir Eren. À ce moment-là, il aura voulu disparaître dix pieds sous terre.

\- Papa et Eren, ils dorment ensemble. Que même Eren ben, il crie des fois. Papa doit le punir, car il a dû faire une bêtise.

\- Sûrement, ma chérie. Comme ça, Eren, t'es pas du genre discret ?

\- Binoclarde, encore un mot et je te fais manger tes lunettes.

\- Rho Levi, j'ai envie de savoir. T'as tellement changé depuis qu'il y a Eren. T'es moins antipathique que quand tu étais avec…

\- Hanji!

Hanji se tut aussitôt. Parler de sa future ex-femme était un sujet plus que sensible, surtout en présence de la petite pour Levi.

\- Au fait Eren, Levi nous a parlé que tu étais étudiant dans la photographie ?

\- Oui, tout à fait. Je compte en faire on métier et voyager ensuite.

\- C'est un métier passionnant. D'ailleurs, nous avons une édition spéciale pour l'exposition photo qui doit avoir lieu prochainement. Tu comptes y aller ?

\- Il est obligé d'y aller vu qu'il expose.

\- Il expose ! s'exclama Erwin. Tu as déjà sélectionné tes clichés ?

\- Oui, c'est le dossier que j'ai rendu le mois dernier. Je dois voir avec encore les responsables de l'exposition pour l'agencement de mes clichés.

\- C'est vraiment intéressant.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien et rapidement, ce fut l'heure de se séparer. Eren partit avec Mikasa. Ils allèrent faire quelques courses avant de rentrer à la maison.

Ce soir-là dans la chambre à coucher des deux hommes, Eren fut plus que tendu, lorsque Levi se colla à lui et commença à l'allumer.

\- Non Levi, elle va encore nous entendre.

\- Il faudra que je fasse insonoriser la chambre alors. Mais en attendant, moi, j'aime t'entendre gémir, alors ne te retient pas trop.

\- Leviiiii !

Ils firent comme tous les soirs l'amour et Eren ne put contenir longtemps ses gémissements de bonheur.

Le lendemain matin, Mikasa retourna à la crèche. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y retourner et décida de traîner pour se préparer. Levi dut se fâcher pour une fois contre sa fille. Ce fut lui qui emmena la petite, Eren devant rattraper son retard.

Il était près de 11h du matin quand Eren reçut un coup de téléphone. Quand il vit le nom de l'appel, il sortit précipitamment de son cours.

\- Eren Jaeger.

\- Bonjour monsieur Jaeger. Je suis la directrice de la crèche et je vous appelle, car il faudrait que vous veniez rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'à encore fait Mikasa ?

\- Elle s'est enfuie de la crèche suite à une nouvelle altercation avec Annie. Nous sommes très inquiets.

\- Elle a fait quoi ? J'arrive d'ici 10 min.

Eren ne laissa pas le temps de terminer à la directrice, raccrocha et retourna en cours prendre ses affaires. Au passage, il prévint Armin qui le suivit pour l'aider à chercher la petite. Durant les quelques minutes que durait le trajet, Eren prévint Levi. Il dut laisser un message sur le répondeur, celui-ci devant être en réunion.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la crèche, la directrice les attendait en larmes dans la cours. Les deux garçons se séparèrent pour rechercher l'enfant. Eren fit le trajet de la crèche jusqu'à chez eux. Il regardait partout, le moindre recoin était passé au peigne fin. Son ami Armin faisait le trajet jusqu'au lieu de travail du père.

Le téléphone d'Eren retentit sur les coups de midi trente.

\- Eren Jaeger.

\- Eren, où est Mikasa ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on ne l'a pas encore retrouvé. Avec Armin, on fait tous les trajets possibles qu'elle a pu faire.

\- Tu es où ?

\- À mis chemin de la maison et de la crèche.

\- Ok. Erwin et Hanji viennent avec moi, on va ratisser aussi la zone de la crèche.

\- OK. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

Chacun avait pris une zone et s'activa à rechercher la petite. Le ciel commençait à devenir menaçant.

Eren passa devant un parc pour enfant. Il y entra et commença à regarder les alentours. Au bout de quelques mètres, il entendit des pleurs et l'aperçut enfin. Il envoya une SMS du lieu ou il se trouvait à tout le monde et se dirigea vers la petite. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une maison pour enfant. Heureusement pour elle, se dit il, car il commençait à pleuvoir.

\- Mikasa, c'est Eren. Que fais-tu ici à te cacher ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai. De toute façon, tu vas aussi me laisser comme maman.

\- Mais non jamais de la vie. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Annie m'a dit que de toute façon papa, il te gardera jamais, car il n'a pas su garder maman et que c'est ses parents qui lui ont dit.

\- Ben, tu sais quoi, ses parents, je vais aller leur botter les fesses. Tu sais moi, je vous aime bien tous les deux et je n'ai pas envie de partir. Donc il ne faut pas que tu écoutes ce que te dit Annie.

\- Oui, je sais, mais elle dit tellement de vilaines choses. Et en plus, je sais que tu partiras bientôt. Tu l'as dit hier que tu voulais voyager. Et nous, on ne pourra pas te suivre.

\- Tu ne dois pas l'écouter. Tu dois te montrer plus intelligente qu'elle. Tu sais dans la vie, y aura toujours des jaloux qui voudront te faire du mal avec les paroles. Et je ne suis pas encore parti que je sache. Il me reste encore plein d'années d'école. Maintenant si cela ne te dérange pas, on va peut-être rentrer, il pleut et je suis tout mouillé.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que papa va être très fâché. Il n'était déjà pas content hier.

\- Je lui dirais que ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Eren se releva et tendit les bras à Mikasa. Cette dernière s'y engouffra. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que les autres étaient arrivés. Eren ne posa pas de question et tous ensemble quittèrent le parc pour rentrer à la maison.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit trempé et transit de froid, il dut attendre dehors que Levi amène une serviette où poser ses pieds. Erwin s'occupait de changer Mikasa, tandis qu'Hanji préparait le thé pour tout le monde. Armin se trouvait un peu comme un intrus dans cette maison.

Une fois tout le monde au sec et devant sa tasse de thé, le silence était devenu lourd. Personne ne savait quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tous s'étaient fait du souci pour la gamine quand elle avait disparu et tous avaient entendu l'échange entre Eren et elle.

Armin n'était pas très à l'aise, car il sentait le regard insistant d'Erwin sur lui. Il finit rapidement sa tasse et se leva.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant, Eren. Je dois regagner la fac pour récupérer la voiture.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Non Eren, laisse moi faire. La fac est sur mon chemin. Enfin si cela ne dérange pas ton ami.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup.

\- Levi, on se voit demain au travail. Hanji, évite de raconter trop d'histoires à la petite ce soir.

\- Comme si c'était mon style, Erwin. Allez viens Mikasa, on va préparer ton sac pour dormir chez marraine ce soir.

Armin et Erwin, prirent donc congé. Hanji ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement, la petite dans ses bras. Il ne resta plus que Levi et Eren. Ce dernier rompit le silence en éternuant.

\- Va prendre un bain pour te réchauffer. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Eren se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il ferma la porte et se laissa tomber contre celle-ci. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Mikasa avait raison. Bientôt, il parcourait le monde pour faire les plus belles photos. Cette vision des choses lui fit mal au cœur. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette famille. Il aimait Mikasa et surtout, il aimait Levi.

De l'autre côté de la porte Levi avait la main posée sur la porte. Il entendait pleurer son amant et il en connaissait la raison. Il voudrait tellement le retenir, mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste à ce point. Eren était encore très jeune et il avait choisi son avenir avant de le connaître. Pourtant, il donnerait tout pour qu'il reste toujours avec eux.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : confidences sur l'oreiller

Ils restèrent longtemps chacun de part et d'autre de cette porte, Eren déversant toutes les larmes de son corps et Levi, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Il finit par s'en aller en direction de la cuisine, quand il entendit l'eau couler.

Tout en préparant le dîner, il essayait de réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucun droit de forcer le gamin à rester. En effet, il avait embauché au départ pour garder Mikasa, pas pour son plaisir personnel. Mais voilà, de fil en aiguille, il en était venu à apprécier de plus en plus la présence de l'étudiant. Il avait apporté quelque chose qui rendait plus chaleureux son foyer. Il avait finalement trouvé la famille idéale qu'il voulait tellement avoir. Mikasa avait beaucoup changé, et même lui ne faisait plus autant d'heures au bureau et préférait rentrer tôt pour profiter de ce petit monde. Il avait adoré son premier véritable noël familial. Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à leur relation pour un avenir incertain. Personne n'était en mesure de dire si oui ou non Eren allait partir. À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il avait encore trois ans avant de partir. En trois ans, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer. Oui, ils avaient encore le temps d'y penser doucement, mais sûrement et il finirait par trouver un compromis qui irait à tout le monde.

Dans la salle de bains, Eren avait mis l'eau à couler dans la baignoire. Il se déshabilla tout en se regardant dans la glace. Il repensait à tous ses moments qu'il avait vécus depuis qu'il était entré dans cette famille. Beaucoup de choses avaient bougé en quelques semaines. Il connaissait enfin le bonheur d'appartenir à une famille. Il avait su apprécier chaque instant avec chacun des membres de cette famille.

Il arrêta l'eau et glissa dans la baignoire se collant contre la paroi. Il repensa aux différents moments intimes qu'il avait eus jusqu'à aujourd'hui avec Levi dans cette salle de bains. Combien de fois, avaient-ils fait l'amour dans le moindre recoin de la pièce ? Il ne comptait même plus.

Il mit du savon dans sa main et commença à se savonner le corps. Chaque zone qu'il passait, il se remémorait ce que Levi lui faisait, un baiser, une caresse, un suçon, un souffle chaud. Cela lui procura des frissons. En ce moment même, il n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir dans les bras de son amant, celui qui l'avait accepté dans sa famille, celui qui avait autorisé la petite à le considérer comme un père aussi.

Il se leva, termina de se laver et se rinça. Il vida l'eau de la baignoire, se sécha et enfila son survêtement. Il inspecta son visage devant la glace, afin de vérifier que son visage n'avait plus aucune trace de larmes. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Levi que les évènements de la journée le perturbaient plus que cela ne le devrait sûrement. Il sortit de la salle de bains, mais il eut du mal à garder un sourire. Involontairement, il se mit à éternuer à nouveau.

Levi leva la tête de dessus la casserole et se dirigea vers Eren. Une fois à sa hauteur, il tâta le front du gamin.

\- Hum, tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. Va t'installer sur le canapé et prend un plaid.

\- Non, c'est bon, je sors du bain, c'est normal.

\- Je te dis d'aller t'installer sur le canapé et ne discute pas.

Eren traîna les pieds jusqu'au canapé et il s'installa sous un des plaids. Levi retourna à la cuisine, arrêta la casserole. Il égoutta les légumes et les mit dans le blender pour les mixer. Il jetait en même temps qu'il préparait la soupe, un œil sur le gamin qui dodelinait sérieusement de la tête.

Il s'en voulait qu'il tombe malade maintenant. Il était en partie responsable avec ça. Si Mikasa n'avait pas fuguait, il n'aurait pas traîné autant de temps sous la pluie. Il mit la soupe dans deux bols. Autant être solidaire avec les malades. Il alla à la pharmacie de la salle de bains et prit du paracétamol et le thermomètre frontal. Cela avait un avantage d'avoir une enfant à la maison. Quand il arriva près du garçon, il avait le regard brillant. Il lui prit la température. Il était bien malade. Il déposa les paracétamols sur la table basse et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Il l'obligea à prendre le médicament. Il était en train de découvrir que le gamin était un vrai gosse quand il était malade. Une fois le cachet prit, il alla chercher les soupes et des serviettes pour éviter d'en mettre partout.

Eren mangea sans avoir d'appétit. Il détestait être malade, car il avait les idées encore plus sombres. Heureusement pour lui, il tombait que très rarement malade. Une fois finit, Levi lui reprit le bol. Il était vraiment très fatigué d'un coup. Il se leva pour se dirigeait vers la chambre. Il avait très chaud et sa vision se troublait sérieusement. Il titubait au milieu du salon.

Levi l'apercevant, posa les bols sur le bord de l'évier et se précipita près de son amant qui au même moment perdit connaissance. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il l'allongea et le recouvrit des draps. Il constata que le petit était trempé. Mince pourtant, il lui avait donné un médicament. N'étant jamais tombé malade, il ne savait pas combien de temps un médicament pouvait mettre pour agir. Il repartit à la cuisine pour mettre la vaisselle au lave-vaisselle avant de retourner auprès d'Eren. Il passa par la salle de bains pour prendre une bassine d'eau et un gant. Il déposa l'ensemble. Il envoya au passage un SMS à Erwin et à Hanji pour les prévenir de son absence de demain du bureau, mais qu'il traiterait les dossiers de chez lui.

Eren commençait à délirer de son côté. La fièvre ne semblait pas vouloir baisser. La nuit s'annonçait longue pour Levi. Il s'installa de son côté, un livre, histoire de tuer un peu le temps. Il déposa sur le front du gamin, un gant frais.

POV Eren

Pourquoi ce cauchemar recommençait-il encore une fois ? Eren se revoyait lui tout petit dans une grande maison. Il était avec deux adultes, s'était ses parents. Ils dînaient ensemble. Il y avait pleins de cadeaux sur la table et un gâteau d'anniversaire avec une bougie en forme de 4. C'était le jour de son anniversaire. Une nouvelle fois, sa famille l'avait gâté. Il avait pu en profiter un peu et il avait veillé assez tard. Sa mère avait fini par l'emmener dans sa chambre pour dormir. Il y eut un grand bruit en bas. Sa mère l'avait aussitôt pris dans ses bras et l'avait caché dans l'armoire de la chambre, lui faisant promettre de ne pas bouger et de ne pas crier quoi qu'il arrive. Puis elle était partie de la pièce et il entendaiit sa mère criait et des coups de feu. Il s'était enfoncé encore plus dans son armoire quand il entendit des bruits de pas et des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. La porte s'ouvrit et il se fit le plus petit possible. Il serrait contre lui son chat en peluche. Puis les pas se sont éloignés. Il n'avait pas bougé tout de suite et avait attendu longtemps. Quand il avait entendu la porte se fermer, il était sorti de sa cachette. Il quitta sa chambre. Sa mère était allongée dans le couloir.

\- Maman, il ne faut pas dormir par terre. Maman, il faut aller dans la chambre.

Elle ne répond pas. Sa petite main est recouverte de sang. Il y en a partout. Il descend pour voir son père. Il est près de la porte d'entrée et comme sa mère, il dort par terre. Il essaye de le réveiller en vain. Il va alors dans le salon. Il y a une odeur de brûlé. Il se retourne et voit le feu où tout à l'heure encore, ils étaient tous ensemble à table. Il veut sauver ses jouets, mais la chaleur l'empêche de les atteindre. Les flammes se rapprochent dangereusement de lui. Il appelle ses parents, il commence à paniquer et il pleure.

Dehors des sirènes se font entendre. On fracasse la porte d'entrée. Des bras le prennent, tandis que d'autres essayent d'éteindre le feu. On tire les corps de ses parents. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

\- Papa ! Maman ! Papa ! Maman !

\- Eren, Eren réveille bon dieu. Eren, C'est qu'un cauchemar, tu dois ouvrir les yeux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement. Son regard était apeuré. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait Levi, le regard inquiet. Il ne le reconnaissait pas de suite. Il respirait bruyamment. Il était complètement trempé. Levi lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Puis de la fraîcheur a finit par se poser sur son visage. Levi le rafraîchissait avec un gant, tandis que de son autre main, il lui caressait la joue et lui essuyait les larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler.

\- Levi….

\- Chut s'est rien, c'est passé. Respire calmement.

Levi lui parlait comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Il saisissait la main de son amant et l'empêchait de bouger. Il avait besoin de ce contact et Levi le savait. Aucun des deux ne bougea et chacun sondant le regard de l'autre. Cela parut durer une éternité avant qu'Eren soit le premier à couper le contact visuel en fermant ses yeux. Il plaça la main de Levi qu'il tint dans la sienne sur son cœur. Ce dernier battait encore trop vite et lui faisait mal. Malgré qu'il soit enfin bien réveillé, il avait mal comme si le feu, venait de le brûler, comme si les coups de feu venaient d'être tirer.

Levi finit par se pencher pour baiser le front, le nez puis les lèvres de son protégé. Il était terriblement inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu faire un cauchemar aussi violent. Etait-ce la fièvre qui l'avait rendu plus intense ? Ou était-ce les évènements de la journée qui avait fragilisé le garçon qu'il tenait contre lui essayant de le rassurer ? Il ne voulait pas lui demander pour le moment. Il fallait déjà qu'il se calme et qu'il fasse son propre point sur ce qu'il avait rêvé. Heureusement que la petite n'était pas là pour voir cela. Et dire qu'il n'était même pas 22h. La nuit promettait vraiment d'être plus que longue.

Eren s'agrippait maintenant au bras de Levi pour se relevait. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de force. Il était complètement trempé et pour une fois, cela le dérangeait. Il voulut se lever pour aller à la salle de bains, mais son corps refusait de l'écouter et de fonctionner correctement.

Levi comprit tout de suite ce que cherchait à faire son amant. Il se dit que cela n'était pas une mauvaise idée pour lui non plus. Il l'installa contre la tête du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il revint rapidement vers Eren et l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il l'aida à se déshabiller et à monter dans la baignoire. Il fit de même avec ses propres vêtements et s'installa derrière le gamin.

Eren se cala contre le torse de son amant. Ce contact le rassurait. Aucun des deux n'osait briser le silence. Les mains de Levi entouraient la taille du plus jeune. Ses lèvres reposaient sur sa nuque. Il déposait régulièrement des petits baisers dans le cou du gamin. Il le sentit se détendre, ce qui était bon signe. C'était pour lui la soirée la plus mouvementée qu'il ait eue depuis des années.

Eren s'accrocha aux mains de Levi.

\- Je suis désolé pour tous les tracas que je te pose. Je crois que tu devrais chercher un autre baby-sitter.

\- Tsk, t'as d'autres conneries à sortir comme celle-là ? Je suis très difficile dans mon choix que ce soit pour le travail comme pour la famille. Ne crois pas que je peux changer d'idée à tous vents. Et puis pourquoi je devrais changer de baby-sitter ? De toute façon, tu n'es même plus considéré comme un baby-sitter ici, mais plus comme un membre de la famille à part entière.

\- Peut-être, mais…

\- Je sais. Mais on n'y est pas encore. Pour le moment vivons l'instant présent. Je ne peux même pas dire ce que je ferais dans un an. Je peux très bien changer de travail ou que sais-je encore. Tout peut arriver en 3 ans.

\- Oui tout peut arriver. Tu sais, je dis tout le temps que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma famille. Je mens en général. J'ai des souvenirs de ma famille. Enfin, j'ai plutôt un souvenir qui revient sans cesse me hanter.

\- Ton cauchemar de tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui.

\- Je veux bien que tu me le racontes, mais uniquement une fois qu'on serra retourné au chaud sous la couette. L4eau va refroidir.

Eren hocha la tête. Levi saisit le gel douche et se mit à laver le dos de son amant, tandis que celui-ci frottait l'avant. Une fois, tous les deux, savonnés, Eren enleva le bouchon, pendant que Levi faisait couler l'eau pour les rincer tous les deux. Ils sortirent rapidement de la baignoire. Levi emballa Eren dans un peignoir et fit de même avant de retourner sous la couette. Levi attira contre lui Eren qui posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Ce dernier caressait le dos du plus jeune pour l'encourager à parler.

Eren lui parla alors de ce rêve qu'il faisait. De cette terrible nuit de son anniversaire où ses parents étaient morts assassinés. De cet instant qui a tout fait basculer dans sa vie. Levi l'écoutait sans rien dire. Quand le plus jeune eut enfin fini de tout raconter, Levi pencha sa tête ver celle de son amant et lui embrassa le tympan.

\- Maintenant, tu n'es plus seul. Ce passé, tu ne peux pas l'oublier, mais tu peux compter sur moi pour te soutenir quand cela n'ira pas.

\- Tu es le premier à qui je dis ça. Personne ne connaît ce souvenir à part ceux qui m'ont sauvé la vie.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux d'Eren. Levi l'allongea sur le dos et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement jusqu'à les larmes s'estompent. D'une main experte, il défit le nœud retenant le peignoir de son amant. Il y glissa la main et caressa le torse chaud. Il mit fin au baiser et regarda Eren.

\- Maintenant ne pense même plus à nous quitter, Eren.

Il descendit sa bouche le long de la gorge jusqu'au torse, qu'il lécha lentement. Il titilla de ses doigts les deux bourgeons rosés. Il se mit en rythme dans ses gestes avec les gémissements de son amant. Les murmures de contentement, le moindre son qui s'échappait de la gorge d'Eren dopait son excitation. Il continua à descendre jusqu'à atteindre l'objet final de sa convoitise. Il se mit à le lécher telle une glace, de bas en haut, gobant à chaque fois le gland et le pompant juste un peu.

Pour Eren s'était une véritable torture de plaisir. Son corps se cambrait sous les gestes experts de son amant. Pendant que l'une des mains de Levi cherchait le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit, l'autre caresser langoureusement les jambes de son amant.

Quand il sentit Eren au bord de la jouissance, il arrêta sa douce torture et de sa main, il l'empêcha de jouir. Eren, aussitôt, se mit à gémir de frustration.

\- Le...vi… Laisse moi venir….. J'en peux plus.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on le demande.

\- S'il te plaît Levi.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- S'il te plaît Levi, je veux jouir.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé.

L'aîné lubrifia les doigts d'une de ses mains et les dirigea vers l'intimité impatiente. Son autre main s'activa sur le sexe au bord de la jouissance de son amant. Eren se déversa dans la main de Levi au moment où celui-ci entra directement deux doigts.

Vu le nombre de rapports qu'ils avaient eu régulièrement, l'intimité du gamin était habituée et il pouvait presque même entrait directement avec son sexe. Mais il aimait prendre son temps et appréciait sur ses doigts les sensations des muscles de l'étudiant. Quand il le sentit prêt et malgré qu'il ait déjà joui une première fois, il le pénétra en se positionnant correctement et en faisant mouche dès le premier coup de butoir. Eren ne put retenir un cris de plaisir et son sexe pourtant épuisé se redressa aussitôt.

Levi sourit de son sourire carnassier et entama de rapides va-et-vient, tapant sans aucune retenue le point sensible d'Eren. Se dernier se cambrait à chaque coup pour venir à la rencontre de son amant. Tout n'était que pure moment de félicité et les deux hommes arrivèrent aux portes du 7ème ciel ensemble.

Ils restèrent emboîtés l'un en l'autre un long moment, essayant de reprendre leur souffle et écoutant les battements de cœur de l'autre. Le corps d'Eren trembla un long moment, même après que Levi se soit retiré et l'ait nettoyé. Aucun d'eux n'avait connu une telle extase lors de leurs rapport précédente. Ce ne fut une nuit plus que torride où Levi en apprit beaucoup sur l'homme qui partageait sa vie.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : L'exposition

Eren dut rester toute une semaine à la maison et Levi s'organisa pour aller récupérer Mikasa à la crèche durant ce temps-là, afin d'éviter que son amant ne tombe encore plus malade.

Toutefois, l'étudiant ne resta pas à la maison sans rien faire et s'activa à préparer ses épreuves pour l'exposition. Il changea certaines légendes qui devaient les accompagner. La date butoir approchait trop rapidement à son goût. Malgré l'excitation d'avoir sa première exposition, il appréhendait énormément, surtout depuis que Levi, lui avait dit qu'il se chargerait de l'article sur cette manifestation. Son aîné ne lui avait rien dit, mais il se doutait qu'il dût préparer quelque chose. En temps normal, son travail consistait à valider les articles et les présentations de 1re page. Il avait bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez à plusieurs reprises après leurs ébats le soir, mais ce dernier refusait toujours de lui dire quoique ce soit, sous prétexte qu'il ne mélangeait pas famille et boulot.

À chaque fois que Levi parlait de famille en l'incluant, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Cela lui faisait encore un peu bizarre d'être intégré à une famille.

Armin vint régulièrement aider Eren dans sa préparation. Ce dernier nota un changement notable dans le comportement de son meilleur ami. Il ne s'apitoyait plus sur son sort. Il se doutait bien qu'il eût dû se passer quelque chose le soir où Erwin avait proposait de raccompagner son ami. Mais sachant ce dernier assez réservé quand cela se passait bien, il opta pour attendre qu'il vienne lui en parler quand il sentira le bon moment.

Deux jours avant de la remise en main propre des photos pour l'exposition, Eren se mit sérieusement à douter de la pertinence de ses choix. Le matin même, il se leva avant tout le monde et s'installa dans son ancienne chambre où il étala toutes ses photos. Il les regarda une par une, analysant leur pertinence. Il n'arrêtait pas de bougonner dans sa barbe quand deux bras l'encerclèrent et que des lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout alors qu'il n'est même pas 07h00 ?

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé. Je regarde une dernière fois les photos de l'exposition.

\- Tu es censé passer tes journées au lit, je te rappelle, pas de rester debout, sinon je t'aurais renvoyé à la Fac un coup de pied au cul.

\- Je le sais très bien, mais je n'arrive pas à me reposer alors qu'il ne me reste que deux jours avant de donner l'ensemble des épreuves. Je ne suis pas satisfait de ce que je propose.

\- Écoute Eren, on en a déjà parlé hier et sûrement les jours précédents. Ton travail est parfait, tu ne dois pas sans cesse le remettre en question. Je sais que c'est ta première expo et que forcément, cela est très stressant. Mais je t'ai aidé à la préparer et en plus, je suis assez connaisseur pour reconnaître un très bon travail. Arrête de te prendre autant la tête avec ce genre de détail. Fais toi confiance une bonne fois pour toute et ait aussi confiance à l'avis des autres.

\- Oui, je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de te faire pardonner, si tu veux. Nous avons encore 45 minutes avant que Mikasa ne se réveille et j'ai bien envie de tester une chose.

\- Ah et quoi ? Demanda Eren pas très rassuré avec le regard de prédateur que lui lançait Levi.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait dans cette pièce encore et il nous faut l'inaugurer.

\- Mais il y a les photos sur le lit.

\- Qui te dit qu'on va utiliser le lit. Il y a toujours ton bureau et n'y a rien dessus.

\- Hein, mais non, on ne peut pas….

Levi fit taire son amant en capturant ses lèvres. Ce dernier, aussitôt, abandonna toute résistance pour céder sans aucune retenue à l'assaut de son aîné. Celui-ci plaça ses mains sous les fesses de son amant et le souleva. Eren ne se fit pas prier pour entourer la taille de Levi avec ses jambes. Il fut déposé sur le bureau. Levi s'activa avec le bas de jogging d'Eren et le lui retira rapidement. Avec un de ses pieds, il tira la chaise vers lui et s'y installa, se retrouvant à la hauteur de l'objet de sa convoitise. Eren le regarda les yeux brillants de désir. Levi lui écarta un peu les jambes afin de s'en rapprocher le maximum. Le sexe du plus jeune était déjà bien réveillé. Il souffla légèrement dessus faisant trembler légèrement son amant. Depuis le temps, il commençait à bien connaître ses zones hyper sensibles et se délectait toujours de lui faire mille et une douces tortures jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par le supplier de le prendre. Il se mit à le lécher, comme il le ferait en léchant un cornet de glace, faisant tourner sa langue tout autour de la verge qui se tendait de plus en plus. Quand sa langue arrivait au niveau du gland, il faisait jouer sa langue dans la minuscule fente, avant de faire le moindre des contours comme pour mémoriser chaque millimètre de ce magnifique trophée.

Eren assis sur le bureau serrait de plus en plus le bord de celui-ci, sous les décharges d'adrénaline que lui procuraient les soins de Levi. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, retenant les gémissements qui menaçaient à tout moment de lui échapper, tellement c'était bond.

Levi continuait à le torturer lentement, jusqu'au moment où il sentit les jambes de son amant vouloir se refermer sur lui. Il s'arrêta et lui attrapa les jambes au niveau des genoux et le tira un peu plus vers le bord du bureau, jusqu'à ce que son prochain objet de convoitise soit à porté de doigts. Une fois l'opération réalisée avec succès, il présenta trois doigts à la bouche du garçon, qui se mit aussitôt à les sucer avidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Décidément, Eren avait perdu toute pudeur et retenue depuis qu'il était avec Levi.

Une fois les doigts assez lubrifiés, Levi les retira de la bouche du gamin et le regarda. Il lui sourit et le gamin lui sourit en retour. Il entra aussitôt un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui hoqueta sous la douce intrusion. Rapidement, un deuxième doigt suivit le même chemin et ensemble, ils se mirent à bouger Eren rapidement se mit à bouger des hanches sous les ondes de fit entrer le dernier doigt et se mit à faire des va-et-vient.

Mais cela ne suffit plus à Eren. Il en voulait plus, il voulait autre chose.

\- Levi, viens en moi.

\- Hum, tu me dis quelque chose, gamin ?

Levi se mit à torturer un peu plus son jeune amant, attendant que ce dernier ne le supplie de le prendre.

\- Levi, prends-moi maintenant, je n'en peux plus. Je te veux-toi.

\- Je suis désolée, je dois être un peu sourd.

\- Le...vi... je t'en... Supplie... Prends-moi maintenant... Je vais devenir fou sinon.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé. Comment refuser.

Levi retira aussitôt ses doigts, se redressa et fit tomber sont pantalon au sol. Il attrapa les cuisses de son amant et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité. Il le pénétra avec une lenteur calculée. Lorsqu'il fut entré entièrement, il s'arrêta. Eren, aussitôt, se redressa, mais son amant l'en empêcha, le plaquant contre le plateau du bureau. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il se retira soudainement pour entrer avec plus de force. Eren surprit faillit lâcher un cri si Levi n'avait pas plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes au même moment. Il renouvela plusieurs fois la même opération jusqu'à ce qu'il touchât enfin le point sensible de son amant. À partir de là, il perdit lui-même le contrôle et se mit à le pilonner sauvagement. Ils finirent par jouir ensemble. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment. Lorsque Levi se retira, Eren sentit un grand vide et la fatigue vint le submerger. Il sentit ses yeux devenir lourds. Il ne sentit pas par contre Levi le rhabiller et le porter jusqu'à leur lit. Il le recouvrit, lui baisa le front et quitta la chambre avec sa tenue pour la journée.

Eren dormit toute la journée et ce fut Levi qui dut le réveiller. Il profita que la petite était dans son bain pour aller rejoindre son amant sur le lit. Eren dormait dans une position des plus tentantes. Il était allongé sur le ventre, le drap ne recouvrant plus qu'à partir de mi-cuisse. C'était un appel ni plus ni moins à la luxure. Le diable en personne le tentait en la personne d'Eren si inconscient du pouvoir qu'il eût sur Levi.

Il se positionna au-dessus de la tentation humaine et profita de la vue. Il tendait de temps à autre l'oreille pour voir si tout se passait bien pour Mikasa. Il finit par descendre ses lèvres sur la nuque et déposa de légers baisers tout en descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Une fois arrivée dans le creux du dos, il entendit son amant soupirer, mais ne se réveilla toujours pas. Il décida de remonter cette ligne du dos en utilisant cette fois sa langue. Cela eut l'effet escompté et Eren s'étira langoureusement.

\- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant. Bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour Levi. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque l'heure du dîner.

\- Quoi ! Déjà ? Mais j'avais des choses à faire.

\- Tskk. Tu n'avais rien à faire à part te reposer. Demain, je t'accompagnerai pour déposer des photos et ensuite, tu pourras retourner, je pense à la fac.

\- Mais j'ai encore 24h.

\- Tu peux les déposer demain. Comme ça, tu n'y toucheras plus.

\- Oui, mais si jamais je...

\- Y a pas de mais.

Eren soupira, préférant abandonner, sachant très bien que Levi aurait le dernier mot. Levi finit par se relever pour laisser Eren se lever et s'habiller. Il partit s'occuper de sa fille et du dîner.

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, ils s'installèrent devant la belle et la bête.

Le lendemain matin, Eren fut très tendu à l'idée de rendre ses photos. Levi avait pris l'enveloppe et l'avait enfermé dans sa serviette. Ils déposèrent d'abord Mikasa avant de se rendre à la salle d'exposition. Eren n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses mains au grand énervement de Levi. Il dut se charger lui-même du dépôt afin d'éviter à Eren de rouvrir l'enveloppe. Une fois la mission accomplie, il soupira en pensant que la tension que le gamin avait créée involontairement allait retomber un peu en attendant l'exposition.

L'exposition était prévue pour le 13 février. Levi avait déjà tout prévu sachant que le gamin aurait sûrement oublié la Saint-Valentin du lendemain. L'attente jusqu'au 13 février paru durer une éternité pour Eren. Malgré la reprise de sa routine entre la Fac et Mikasa, il avait décidé de compter les jours sur son calendrier. Levi n'avait pas hésité régulièrement de changer les idées à son amant en improvisant des soirées et des sorties week-end, pour le plus grand bonheur souvent de Mikasa, qui les suivait partout.

À une semaine de l'ouverture de l'exposition, Levi emmena Eren faire les boutiques afin qu'il ait une tenue plus adapté que ses jeans troués sans pour autant dénaturer son style vestimentaire.

La veille de l'exposition Levi déposa Mikasa chez son parrain et prépara traiteur et petite soirée romantique à la maison pour Eren, histoire de lui faire oublier le stress pour le lendemain.

Pour une fois Eren rentrait tard de la Fac en raison d'une conférence, ce qui permit à Levi de tout mettre en place. Quand l'étudiant entra à l'appartement, il trouva l'appartement sombre. Seul un faible éclairage venait du salon. Il se déchaussa et ôta sa veste. Il entra à peine dans le salon, que Levi l'accueilli un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Levi, il se passe quelque chose ? Où est Mikasa ?

\- Mikasa se trouve chez Erwin pour la soirée et il se passe que j'ai décidé de passer un peu de temps avec toi ce soir.

Levi s'approcha subtilement d'Eren, passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Eren en fit tomber son sac à ses pieds, posa ses mains sur la taille de son aîné et répondit sans attendre à ce délicieux échange.

Levi mit fin trop rapidement au goût du plus jeune à ce baiser. Il se baissa et attrapa le sac. Il partit en direction de la chambre afin de l'y déposer. Eren n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à son retour. L'étudiant ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait pour le plus grand loisir de Levi. Il alla chercher le plus jeune, lui saisit la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle de bains. Dans la pièce flottait des fragrances de fleurs qu'Eren n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Mais cela le ravissait au plus haut point. Levi lui lâcha la main le temps de mettre l'eau de la baignoire à couler. Il y rajouta des sels qui donnèrent une couleur bleue intense à l'eau.

Quand il revint vers Eren, il lui captura de nouveau les lèvres afin entre autres de lui faire fermer la bouche qui était grande ouverte devant la scène qui se passait devant lui. Levi profita de la distraction de son amant pour déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois le dernier bouton enlevait, il remonta ses mains le long de ce jeune torse, passa les mains au niveau des épaules avant de descendre le long des bras, faisant glisser en même temps le vêtement qui finit aux pieds du couple. Il s'attaqua aussitôt à la ceinture et au pantalon qui finirent rapidement à terre. Quand Eren voulut faire la même chose à Levi, ce dernier attrapa les mains du plus jeune et lâcha un bref « Tss » sans rompre leur baiser.

Ne souhaitant pas gâcher cette soirée Eren laissa faire Levi qui lui fit sauter son boxer. Ce dernier poussa le plus jeune contre la baignoire l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le rebord. Cela lui permit de terminer de déshabiller son amant.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il aida le gamin en le retenant pour ne pas qu'il tombe brutalement à entrer dans la baignoire sans le quitter du regard. Une fois le plus jeune installé, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la commode. Eren remarqua seulement maintenant le lecteur posé dessus. Une douce musique de piano en sortie aussitôt. Levi revint vers lui et lentement se déshabilla sous le regard affamé de son amant. Il se délectait des émotions qui passaient sur le visage du plus jeune. Il lisait dans son regard l'envie de le toucher, de sentir sa peau. Mais pour l'heure, il devrait attendre.

Une fois nu, il rejoignit Eren dans la baignoire et s'installa en face de lui. Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent sans cligner des yeux. Levi finit par bouger ses jambes et les étendit lentement caressant celles d'Eren au passage. Il les remonta jusqu'à atteindre l'entrejambe, mais sans jamais toucher l'objet final de sa convoitise. Il avait décidé purement et simplement d'allumer le gamin. Son pied remonta jusqu'au bas du ventre et le caressa lentement avant de refaire le chemin inverse. Levi finit par tendre la main vers l'étagère au-dessus de la baignoire et saisit un gel douche pailleté framboise chocolat. Il ouvrit la bouteille et s'en prit une généreuse dose.

Eren tendit la main pour avoir aussi le flacon, mais Levi le posa derrière lui et avec le gel douche dans la main se rapprocha de l'étudiant et entreprit de le laver non sans lui voler un ou deux baisers au passage. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps jeune et en pleine croissance telles des plumes. Une fois lavée, Levi rinça son amant, passant une main sur la moindre parcelle pour vérifier qu'il ne restait plus de savon. Il fit de même pour lui et finit par sortir de la baignoire. Il enfila un peignoir et attendit qu'Eren quitte la baignoire et le recouvrît aussi d'un peignoir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'installèrent à table. Levi fit le service durant toute la soirée, n'hésitant pas à frôler intentionnellement son amant. Assis, Levi n'hésitait pas à poser son pied contre l'entrejambe d'Eren, appuyant de temps à autre afin de faire monter la pression.

Quand ils finirent de dîner, Levi se leva et prit Eren et l'entraîna vers la chambre. Il le fit s'allonger sur le ventre. Il prit dans son tiroir un flacon d'huile essentielle et en enduisit ses mains. Il retira le peignoir de son amant et se mit à masser les épaules en faisant de petits cercles, appuyant de temps en temps quand il sentait des nœuds.

Eren avait fermé les yeux afin de profiter un maximum de la sensation de bien-être. Les mains de Levi glissaient sur son dos. Ce dernier sentit le plus jeune se détendre de plus en plus. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit la respiration calme et régulière. Il arrêta tout mouvement et se pencha légèrement vers le visage du gamin. Il se rendit compte rapidement que celui-ci avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Bien que frustré, car il n'avait pas pu mettre son plan en totale exécution, il fut soulagé de voir Eren enfin se reposer. Il le recouvrit d'un drap et le rejoignit après avoir rangé la vaisselle dans l'évier et remit la salle de bains en état.

Le lendemain matin, ils rejoignirent Erwin et Mikasa devant la porte de la salle d'exposition. Lors de l'ouverture des portes, Eren et les autres lauréats se retrouvèrent près du directeur de la galerie. De nombreux photographes et journalistes avaient fait le chemin, mais la primeur pour les interviews avait été réservée au journal de Levi. Eren dut se prêter au dur exercice des questions réponses. La journée défila rapidement. Il jongla entre visiteurs curieux, journalistes et bien évidemment Mikasa qui ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, son père lui ayant donné comme consigne de surveiller de très près Eren. À la fermeture de la première journée d'exposition, le directeur fut ravi par cette affluence exceptionnelle. Au moment de partir Levi trouva Eren endormi dans la salle de repos, Mikasa assoupi dans ses bras. Décidément, le garçon n'était pas habitué à tant de chamboulement et d'émotions.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : un anniversaire inoubliable

Eren se réveilla dans son lit, entouré d'un bras de Levi et de son souffle chaud dans son cou. En y pensant et l'imaginant endormi contre lui, cela lui donna des frissons d'excitation. Pourtant, une chose troubla l'étudiant. Il ne se rappelait pas du tout être rentré et s'être couché. Surtout que Levi lui avait dit de réserver sa soirée. Il se douta bien que c'fût son amant qui avait dû le porter jusque dans la chambre et le dévêtir. Malgré sa petite taille, Levi avait une sacrée force.

La prise autour de sa taille se resserra lui indiquant que son aîné était réveillé. Il sentit aussitôt ces lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Il aimait cette sensation de bien-être, qu'il pouvait lui procurer avec ces quelques gestes. La main qui était sur son abdomen commença à bouger lentement, dessinant des cercles. Il frissonna un peu plus, laissant échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Un sourire se dessina sur sa nuque.

Levi avait senti Eren se réveiller enfin et avait décidé de le tenter un peu, histoire de se venger de leur nuit câline avortée, car il n'avait jamais réussi à le réveiller. Il avait dû le porter jusqu'à la voiture et ensuite jusqu'à la chambre, après avoir, au préalable, confié Mikasa à Erwin. Il avait tout tenté pour le faire sortir des limbes du sommeil, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. La fin du monde pouvait arriver, quand Eren Jaeger dort, plus rien ne compte.

Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre vraiment, car il avait pu admirer à loisir son amant pendant qu'il l'avait déshabillé pour le coucher. Il ne lui avait laissé aucun vêtement, comptant bien en profiter dès qu'il se serait réveillé. C'était ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de l'abdomen du plus jeune, tandis que de ses dents, il le mordillait à la base du cou, faisant gémir de plus en plus ce dernier. Sa main finit par descendre vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Lorsque ses doigts le frôlèrent, il constata qu' il ne fallait vraiment pas grand-chose pour l'exciter. Il le survola à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Eren se tendre de frustration, quémandant toujours plus. Il le prit finalement en main et se mit à faire de lents mouvements avant de lâcher prise et de se lever aussitôt, laissant un Eren sur sa faim et frustrée.

Eren frustré par les gestes de son amant, qui l'avait littéralement allumé pour le laisser ainsi, se leva rapidement et le rejoignit dans la salle de bains. Quand il franchit la porte, il fut aux premières loges d'un spectacle qu'il n'aurait loupé pour rien au monde.

Levi lui tournait aux trois-quarts le dos. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait se délecter de l'eau chaude qui lui tombait sur le visage pour glisser le long de son corps. Eren avait devant lui la beauté divine personnifiée en la personne de Levi. Il ne trouva pas un seul défaut dans la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Tout n'était que perfection. La tête de son amant était penchée légèrement en arrière, sa bouche à demi ouverte semblait l'inviter à le rejoindre. Les mains de Levi remontèrent le long du visage afin de dégager ses cheveux vers l'arrière. En descendant lentement le regard, Eren était captivé par la posture du corps. Il pouvait dessiner des yeux le dos musclé de Levi. Il descendit ainsi jusqu'à la cambrure des reins. Il s'y attarda un moment avant de continuer son exploration visuelle. Il arriva aux cuisses, dont la musculature apparente et bien proportionnée était un appel à la tentation. Il avait envie de poser ses mains dessus, de caresser la moindre parcelle.

Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit et sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce et alla dans son ancienne chambre afin de prendre son appareil photo. Quand il revint quelques secondes plus tard, Levi était toujours en train de se laver. Il alluma donc son appareil et coupa le flash afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Il commença à prendre quelques clichés quand Levi ouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et lui sourit avant de s'éclipser avec son butin. Il entendit Levi hurler son prénom et lui promettant mille et une souffrances s'il n'effaçait pas immédiatement les photos. Il se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre et rangea aussitôt son appareil. Il eut à peine le temps de ranger l'appareil dans son étui que Levi déboula dans la chambre en tenue d'Adam.

\- J'espère pour toi gamin, que tu as effacé les photos que tu as prises sans mon consentement ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je. Je n'ai fait que figer la beauté sur une pellicule.

\- Eren, donne-moi immédiatement la pellicule.

\- Non, je refuse. Et puis cela t'apprendra à m'allumer dès le réveil et me laisser ensuite en plan.

\- Tu vas le regretter.

\- Attrape-moi si tu peux.

Eren décida de jouer le rôle de la provocation. Il espérait juste que Levi soit un peu joueur.

Ce dernier s'approcha lentement de sa proie. Au moment de l'attraper, Eren passa sur le lit pour aller de l'autre côté et ainsi quitter rapidement la pièce. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes athlétiques de son amant. Ce dernier l'intercepta au-dessus du lit et le plaqua sur le matelas, entravant jambes et bras afin que l'étudiant ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

\- Tu disais ? Essaye de m'attraper ? Non mais gamin, tu crois t'adresser à qui ? À un vieux sans réflexe ? Pas de chance pour toi. J'entretiens ce superbe corps tous les jours et j'affûte en permanence mes réflexes par rapport à toi. Maintenant donne moi la pellicule.

\- Jamais. Je compte garder ses photos pour moi.

\- Et si je refuse.

\- Pas grave, je les garderai pour moi.

\- Ah oui, c'est ce que l'on va voir.

Levi se mit à sourire d'une façon qui ne rassura pas trop Eren. Puis les mains de son amant libérèrent enfin ses bras, mais elles se faufilèrent sans aucune retenue sous le tee-shirt et se mirent à le chatouiller. La réaction d'Eren fut immédiate et il se mit à rire aux éclats, sans moyens de s'arrêter, Levi parcourant toutes les zones hypers sensibles de son abdomen. Des larmes de rires coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il tenta de se libérer, mais, cela se révéla mission impossible. C'est entre deux hoquets qu'il supplia Levi son supplice. Mais ce dernier fit la sourde oreille pendant deux bonnes minutes avant d'abandonner sa torture. Il ne permit pas à son amant de récupérer son souffle, car il captura aussitôt ses lèvres au goût salé par les larmes. Il força de sa langue la barrière des lèvres afin d'aller à la recherche de sa consœur et de démarrer un long ballet.

Ce n'était plus des rires qui sortaient de la bouche d'Eren, mais des gémissements de plaisirs. Malgré le délai court qu'ils avaient, Levi prit le temps de faire l'amour à son homme.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant onze heures à l'exposition où les attendaient le photographe de la revue où travaillait Levi. Levi se chargea de l'interview pour la double page spéciale. Il fut satisfait du comportement d'Eren, qui tout le temps de l'entretien, oublia qu'ils étaient amants dans la vie. Eren parla de sa passion pour la photo et de ses différentes photos avec le sourire dans ses paroles. On pouvait voir que pour lui, c'était plus qu'un simple métier, mais toute une dévotion pour cet art. L'entretien dura plus de deux heures. Cela permit à Levi de connaître une autre facette de son amant et de se sentir encore plus attiré par lui.

Pour Eren, dès que la première question fut posée, il oublia tout ce qui avait à côté. Il se mit à parler et répondre aux questions avec toute la passion qui l'animait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il resta toutefois modeste quand Levi lui parla de ses qualités de photographe et de ses clichés exceptionnels qui faisaient ressortir l'âme des gens. L'implication de Levi dans l'interview et de toute la pertinence des questions l'étonna. Il n'y avait pas une question de trop ou de fantaisiste. Durant l'échange, le photographe du magazine prit plusieurs photos et il eut encore une séance de shooting à travers la galerie une fois l'entretien terminé. Quand tout fut fini, il se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Levi qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as été formidable pour une première interview.

\- Tu as posé aussi les bonnes questions, c'est pour ça.

\- Tu ne dois pas retourner à la Fac ?

\- Non pas avant la fin de l'exposition. Je suis censé rester ici tout le temps de l'exposition.

\- Je vais retourner au bureau pour mettre sur papier l'interview et voir ce que le photographe a pris. Je récupère Mikasa ce soir. Je te récupère dans la foulée.

\- Pas de soucis.

Après un dernier baiser d'au revoir, Levi partit en direction des bureau du magazine pour rédiger tant que c'était encore chaud dans sa tête. Il était en train de finaliser le texte quand Erwin arriva à son bureau et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il ne dit pas un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, cela exaspéra Levi qui arrêta ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu comptes rester poireauter jusqu'à la fin de journée ou tu as quelque chose à me demander.

\- Je suis venu voir comment c'était passé l'interview. Cela fait dix ans que tu n'en as plus fait une seule. Je pensais que tu serais un peu rouillé.

\- Rouillé, moi ! Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Un vieillard de 70 piges ? Tu auras ce soir le papier et tu verras si je suis si vieux que ça.

\- Ok, Ok. Ne te fâche pas. Je te fais de toute façon entièrement confiance.

Erwin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Toutefois, il s'arrêta avant de partir.

\- Au fait, Armin, l'ami d'Eren, m'a dit que le 30 mars, c'était l'anniversaire d'Eren. Apparemment, il ne le fête jamais, car cela lui rappelle le jour où il est devenu orphelin. C'est vraiment dommage pour un futur photographe de génie de ne pas s'amuser de temps en temps.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Levi et partit, laissant ce dernier complètement perplexe à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Certes, Eren lui avait raconté son cauchemar qu'il faisait régulièrement et qui concernait sa famille et leur mort tragique le soir de son anniversaire, mais en quoi cela intéressait Erwin. Il décida de terminer d'écrire son papier avant de se plonger dans une longue réflexion.

Il rendit son article avec quelques photos peu avant 17h00 et se hâta d'aller chercher Mikasa à la crèche. La petite, lui avait terriblement manqué ses dernières vingt-quatre heures. Lui aussi, avait manqué à la gamine qui courut vers lui, malgré les brimades de la puéricultrice. Il ne perdit pas une minute et l'installa dans son siège auto avant de prendre la direction du musée. Mikasa, lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait chez son parrain et à la crèche. Il lui demanda si elle savait ce qui ferait plaisir à Eren comme cadeau.

\- Je sais papa. Eren, il voudrait une nouvelle voiture. Il n'arrête pas de râler contre celle qu'il a, car elle s'arrête tout le temps et des fois refuse de démarrer.

\- Ah oui vraiment.

\- Mais tu ne lui dis pas hein papa que je te l'ai dit ?

\- Promis, ce sera un secret entre nous deux.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux lui faire un cadeau papa ?

\- C'est bientôt son anniversaire. Et ce serait bien si on lui organisait quelque chose.

\- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oh oui ! J'veux aussi lui faire un cadeau.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu lui en feras un. Et je vais même te confier une mission très importante. Tu vas devoir, lui faire, avouer où il aimerait passer une journée entière.

\- Oui. Tu vas voir papa, je vais réussir.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au musée. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils trouvèrent Eren entouré d'un groupe scolaire, à qui il expliquait le sens des photos exposer. Ils durent patienter une demi-heure avant que le garçon soit enfin libéré. Aussitôt Mikasa courra à sa rencontre et lui sauta dans les bras.

Eren était aussi heureux que la gamine de les retrouver après une journée de dur labeur. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils reprirent immédiatement leur habitude. Eren emmena à la douche la petite, tandis que Levi préparait le dîner. Durant la douche Mikasa questionna énormément Eren sur ce qu'il aimerait faire un jour pour s'amuser. D'abord étonné par la question, il réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

Contente d'avoir pu remplir la mission confiée par son père, Mikasa s'était mis à chanter tout le reste du bain.

Le dîner, ce soir-là se passa calmement, chacun racontant sa journée. Après le dîner, Levi s'occupa de Mikasa avec une histoire avant d'aller dormir, tout le monde étant trop fatigué pour se faire une soirée film. Mikasa profita de ce moment d'intimité avec son père pour lui dire tout ce qu'Eren aimerait faire. Il la remercia et après lui avoir déposé sur le front un baiser, éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Il rejoignit Eren dans la salle de bains et se doucha rapidement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher aussi. Eren fut le premier à s'endormir bien calé contre Levi. Ce dernier quant à lui mit plus de temps, réfléchissant à comment organiser la journée d'anniversaire d'Eren sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte.

Le temps de l'exposition arriva rapidement à son terme et Eren commençait à regretter qu'elle se termine si vite. Son humeur avait aussi changé avec le rapprochement de sa date d'anniversaire et aussi date de l'assassinat de ses parents. Mikasa et Levi le virent tout de suite dans son comportement de tous les jours. Pour Levi, il le trouvait moins enjoué et moins entreprenant le soir quand ils étaient enfin seuls. S'il n'y allait pas pour voir un câlin ou des caresses, il ne se passerait plus rien. Pour Mikasa, elle dit un jour à son père que lorsqu'elle parlait à Eren, il ne semblait pas l'écouter. Son père avait dit qu'Eren était sûrement fatigué et que cela allait rapidement s'arranger.

La veille de son anniversaire, une fois que tout le monde fut installé à table, Levi prit la parole :

\- Maintenant que l'exposition est finie et avant qu'Eren ne reprenne les cours, nous allons prendre quelques jours de vacances.

\- Chouette papa et on va où ?

\- C'est une surprise. Toutefois pour pouvoir en profiter, nous devons partir ce soir. Donc une fois que vous aurez tous les deux mangé, vous irez préparer un sac pour trois jours. Nous voyagerons de nuit.

\- Youpie, on part en expédition.

\- C'est gentil Levi, mais je ne peux pas venir avec vous. J'ai des choses à faire avant mon retour à la Fac.

\- Écoute-moi bien le gamin. Déjà, tu nous tires une tronche de déterré depuis au moins quinze jours, mais en plus, tu veux nous gâcher notre séjour en ne te joignant pas à nous ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu prépares tes affaires et tu nous suis.

\- J'ai encore le droit de choisir si je veux ou pas venir. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour garder Mikasa, vu que tu es là. Je peux donc faire ce que je veux de mon temps libre.

Sur ses mots Eren se leva et se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre où il s'enferma. Levi n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Il sentait en lui la colère monter, vu la façon dont Eren les avait traités tous les deux. Mikasa à côté de lui se mit à pleurer. Levi la réconforta en lui disant qu'Eren était fatigué et que tout allait s'arranger. Il laissa la petite terminer de manger et entra dans la chambre d'Eren et referma la porte derrière lui afin que la petite ne soit pas témoin de leur discussion qui s'annoncer houleuse. Il trouva Eren allongé sur le lit, en boule.

\- Maintenant que l'on est plus que nous deux, tu vas me dire ce qui se passa dans ta tête. Tu as blessé Mikasa avec tes paroles.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas la blesser. Et il ne se passe rien, tout va bien.

\- Ne me dis pas ça. Ton comportement à changer depuis plusieurs jours pour pas parler de semaines. Même la gamine l'a remarqué. Est-ce parce que l'on arrive à la date anniversaire de la mort de tes parents ?

Eren se redressa d'un bond sur le lit.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Tu m'en as parlé un soir et je te rappelle que j'ai la copie de tes papiers.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis juste fatigué par le mois passé et je voudrais me reposer.

\- Oh, mais t'inquiète, tu vas pouvoir te reposer. Maintenant lève toi et prépare ton sac ou je m'en charge.

\- Je ne veux pas venir.

\- Eren, tes caprices de môme de 5 ans commencent à m'énerver. Maintenant, tu te bouges le cul, point.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment, mais Levi finit par réussir à faire plier Eren. Ce dernier se leva et quitta la chambre afin de préparer ses affaires. Il fit un crochet par le salon et déposa un baiser d'excuse sur le front de Mikasa, qui lui sourit.

Il fut près de 22h quand la petite troupe se mit en route. Mikasa ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Eren fixa l'obscurité à travers la vitre passagère, somnolant plus ou moins avant de finir par s'endormir à son tour. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la voiture s'arrêta à un moment et il ne sentit pas Levi lui mettre une couverture pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid.

Levi roula jusque 6h du matin où il finit par s'arrêter sur un parking pour l'heure déserté. Il décida de réveiller en premier son amant. Après s'être étiré les muscles endoloris, il se pencha sur son amant et lui baisa délicatement les lèvres.

Au contact Eren, marmonna quelque chose avant de se retourner pour continuer sa nuit. Il sentit aussitôt des baisers dans le cou. Il s'étira et se rendit compte soudain, qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, tournant la tête de part en part, ne reconnaissant pas la maison.

\- Du calme Eren, on est arrivé. Ne fais pas trop de bruit, je n'ai pas encore réveillé Mikasa.

\- On est où ?

\- Va voir dehors et tu sauras.

Eren s'étira afin de bien se réveiller et sortit de la voiture après avoir mis une veste. L'air était frais et un léger vent salé soufflait. Eren ne voyait rien, en raison de l'obscurité. Pourtant, il entendait un bruit. Il se rapprocha du muret devant la voiture, appuya ses mains et se concentra sur le bruit qu'il entendait. C'était un son qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela se rapprocher du bruit du sable qu'on ferait remuer lentement dans une maracasse. Soudain, ce fut la révélation pour lui. Il se retourna et rencontra le regard de Levi qui était à son tour sorti de la voiture et qui le rejoignit.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'on est au bord de la mer ?

\- Si, c'est le cas.

\- Mais comment as-tu su ?

\- Su quoi ?

\- Que je voulais…. Mikasa.

\- Qui sait peut-être. Profite le soleil va commencer à se lever.

Eren se retourna pour pouvoir voir le spectacle qui allait s'offrir à lui. Levi enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eren qui s'était penché et lui facilitait donc les choses. Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement et chacun profita de la sérénité du levé du soleil. Leur esprit à chacun était transporté par le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la plage. Le ciel commença à se colorer, passant du bleue nuit intense à un bleu plus pâle, puis à un rouge ardent, orange. Le soleil se leva lentement. Eren ferma les yeux pour en profiter un maximum du bien-être que cela lui procurait.

Levi embrassa la nuque du gamin.

\- Bon anniversaire Eren.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et ses lèvres frôlèrent celle de son amant. Il appuya un peu plus et Levi prit cela pour une invitation. Il prolongea le baiser sous le levé du jour, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claquât.

\- Vous êtes beurk mes papas.

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt se retenant de rire devant la petite, qui se jeta dans les bras d'Eren.

\- Bon anniversaire mon deuxième papa.

Eren serra très fort Mikasa dans ses bras. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et sous la demande de l'estomac de la petite, ils reprirent leur route afin d'aller directement à leur destination finale. Ils arrivèrent devant un village vacances. Levi alla à l'accueil afin de récupérer les clefs de leur location pour les quelques jours à venir. La première chose qu'il fit une fois à l'intérieur de leur petite maison de vacances, fut d'inspecter que tout était propre selon ses critères au grand dam d'Eren et Mikasa qui soupirèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux faim et ne rêver que d'un bon petit déjeuner.

Quand Levi eut fini le tour du propriétaire, il alla à la voiture et revint avec des sacs de provision. Il sortit les céréales, le lait et le café. Ils prirent tous un copieux petit déjeuner et Levi partit ensuite se reposer un peu pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du reste de la journée en famille.

Eren et Mikasa en profitèrent pour aller se balader dans le village vacances et repérer la supérette afin de pouvoir faire quelques courses pour les repas.

Levi se leva peu avant le déjeuner. Ils mangèrent vite fait avant de partir pour aller faire du tourisme. Ils finirent la journée au grand observatoire côtier et purent ainsi admirer les étoiles et les constellations sous les explications d'astronomes amateurs. Quand ils rentrèrent, Mikasa s'était endormie depuis un moment. Levi la coucha directement et rejoignit Eren sur la terrasse de la maison qui donnait une vue imparable sur la mer. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment. Cette nuit là, ils s'aimèrent comme jamais, lentement et passionnément.

Le lendemain au réveil, Eren se retrouva seul dans le lit. Il s'assit et chercha tout autour une trace de Levi ou de Mikasa. Personne. Au moment de se lever, il mit le pied sur feuille sur laquelle était dessiné une flèche, il suivit le sens de la flèche et en trouva encore d'autres sur le sol. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Il finit par se retrouver dehors. Il leva alors la tête en entendant les rires de Mikasa. Devant lui se tenaient son amant et sa fille par procuration. Les deux s'écartèrent un peu et Eren découvrit une voiture neuve. Mikasa s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un petit paquet. Il le prit après l'avoir remercié et il ouvrit aussitôt. Il découvrit un jeu de clefs de voiture. Il n'osait pas y croire. En plus d'un séjour en bord de mer, Levi venait de lui offrir une nouvelle voiture. Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues. C'était son premier véritable anniversaire depuis des années. Il ne savait pas comment les remercier correctement. Il leur fit un sourire, à défaut de pouvoir dire un seul mot.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : fin d'études et décision à prendre

Eren mit plusieurs jours à se remettre de son anniversaire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi comblé de sa vie. Leur vacance en bord de mer, leur permit de se rapprocher encore plus. Sur le chemin du retour, ils firent plusieurs haltes, Mikasa voulant alterner les véhicules au grand dam des deux hommes qui ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose, rentrer à la maison. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, ils dînèrent légèrement et ne tardèrent pas à se coucher, tous épuisés par leur merveilleux séjour et long retour.

Le lendemain Eren reprit le chemin de la Fac. Il fit un debriefing avec ses professeurs sur l'ensemble de l'exposition. Il reçut beaucoup de congratulations de la part de ses mentors. Même son professeur d'art lui fit l'éloge de son professionnalisme durant toute l'exposition et qu'il était l'un de ses élèves les plus prometteurs. Bien évidemment cela compta beaucoup dans les appréciations et les notes de fin de semestre ce qui lui permit d'atténuer certains résultats médiocre.

À midi, il retrouva Armin au resto U. Il lui raconta en détail ses premières vacances à la mer et la surprise que Levi lui avait faite. Armin était ravi pour lui et surtout content qu'il soit enfin heureux dans sa vie et qu'il ait trouvé une seconde famille. Il le voyait à sa façon de raconter que tout n'était que joie pour lui. Il n'y avait plus dans sa voix cette note de tristesse. Cela rassurait Armin.

\- Au fait Armin, tu as l'air d'avoir changé. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par changer ? J'suis toujours le même.

\- Non, non, je te le dis, tu n'es plus le même. Tu as l'air plus heureux et surtout, tu remanges normalement à nouveau. Je parierais que tu sors à nouveau avec quelqu'un. Aller dis-moi tout !

\- Oui, c'est vrai que je fréquente quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien. On sort juste boire un verre, manger au restaurant. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre. On prend notre temps.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Euh…..

\- Allez Armin ! Dis-moi qui s'est ? Promis, je ne te jugerais pas sur ton choix, à moins que cela soit de nouveau tête de cheval.

\- Ah non ! Pas du tout. Avec Jean, c'est bel et bien fini. Je sors avec Erwin Smith.

\- Quoi ! Le parrain de Mikasa ? Mais comment l'as-tu rencontré et comment vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble ?

\- Ben, tu te rappelles de la soirée après la fugue de Mikasa ?

\- Oui.

\- Il m'avait proposé de me raccompagner à la fac pour que je puisse récupérer ma voiture. Durant le trajet, nous avons échangé quelques mots et il m'a proposé vu l'heure d'aller manger un morceau. Au début, j'avoue avoir été un peu réticent, mais il m'a promis que ce n'était qu'une invitation sans arrière-pensée et j'avais faim. J'ai donc accepté. On a discuté de tout et de rien. Il m'a posé pas mal de question sur moi et sur ce que je voulais faire dans la vie après les études. Puis il m'a raccompagné jusqu'au parking de la fac et avant de partir, il m'a laissé sa carte de visite. J'ai mis deux jours avant de lui envoyer un sms, mais quand je l'ai fait, je n'ai pas regretté. Tu sais, c'est un super mec. Il est attentionné.

\- Oui, je le vois avec Mikasa. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Je suis content pour toi, même si j'ai du mal à vous imaginer ensemble. Rien que physiquement, vous n'avez même pas le même gabarit. Ça donne l'image de David contre Goliath.

\- Erennn !

\- Ben quoi, c'est la vérité. Et la différence d'âge ne te gêne pas ? Moi, j'ai 10 ans d'écart avec Levi, mais toi, tu dois au moins avoir 20 ans d'écart.

\- Et alors ! L'âge ne compte pas quand on aime quelqu'un.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Le principal, c'est que tu sois heureux.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure de la reprise des cours où ils se séparèrent jusqu'au lendemain.

Le soir même une fois Mikasa couchée et après s'être câlinés sous la couette, Eren avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Levi. Ce dernier remarqua rapidement que son amant avait l'air pensif.

\- Je t'aurais déjà épuisé ?

\- Non, non, je suis en pleine forme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors pour que tu as la tête ailleurs, tout en m'excitant avec ta main ?

Aussitôt, Eren retira sa main, qui sans s'en rendre compte avait titillé les bourgeons roses de son amant.

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais à Armin.

\- Ah d'accord, coucher ensemble te fait penser à Armin. Et pourquoi pensais-tu à lui ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, enfin qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un. Cela ne me dérange pas, mais si je ne lui avais pas posé la question, il ne me l'aurait pas dit avant encore un long moment.

\- Serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Non, non, non. Où vas-tu chercher cette idée ? En plus apparemment, il fréquente Erwin.

\- Et alors ?

\- Désolé de te le dire, mais je n'arrive pas à les imaginer ensemble. Ça ressemble à David et Goliath.

\- Tu sais les goûts et les couleurs sont différents des uns des autres. Toi, tu trouves cela bizarre peut-être, mais s'ils sont bien ensemble, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer toi. Mais attends…

Eren se releva aussitôt pour fixer son regard dans celui de son amant.

\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant pour eux ?

\- Depuis presque un mois.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire.

\- Oui, mais quand même.

\- Oh, mais c'est que tu vas nous faire un caprice.

\- Moi non, jamais.

\- Vraiment ?

Levi attira son amant contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier y répondit au quart de tour, oubliant ce qui le faisait ruminer.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et la fin d'année scolaire arriva plus rapidement que prévu. Durant toute cette période, Eren et Levi passèrent régulièrement des soirées en tête-à-tête ou avec Erwin et Armin qui faisaient désormais plus que de simples sorties. Eren avait fini par s'y habituer. Levi offrit à Eren courant du mois d'avril le magazine où paraissait l'article sur l'exposition et son interview faites par lui. Il lut et relut un nombre incalculable de fois que Levi dut à un moment lui planquer le magazine pour enfin pouvoir profiter de son amant.

Quelques jours avant la fin de l'année, alors qu'il était en train de remplir ses documents d'inscription en 2e année, Levi revint avec Erwin à la maison pour dîner.

Pendant que Levi prépara le dîner, Erwin joua avec Mikasa, trop heureuse d'avoir son parrain pour jouer à la marchande. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de photos et d'articles de journal. À la fin du repas, Erwin convia Eren à le suivre au salon, le temps que Levi débarrassait. Au début interloqué par cette demande, il regarda son amant, qui lui fit signe d'y aller. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa, une tasse de café à la main.

\- Eren, je voulais savoir quelque chose. As-tu des projets pour cette été ? Je veux dire, à part garder Mikasa, as tu pensé à un job d'été ?

\- Euh pas vraiment. Je pensais garder Mikasa pour limiter les frais de la crèche.

\- Tu ne serais pas intéressé par un boulot même à temps partiel ?

\- C'est que je n'ai pas cherché. Donc pour en trouver un pour l'été, cela va être un peu court.

\- Et si je te proposais un poste d'assistant photographe pour tout un mois ? J'ai pu voir ton travail avec l'exposition et je trouve que tu as de réelles capacités pour percer dans ce métier. Et travailler cet été comme assistant te permettrait d'acquérir une expérience.

-En effet, cela me permettrait de m'améliorer et de voir le métier de photographe sous un autre angle. Mais pour Mikasa ?

\- Mikasa ira à la crèche et une partie des vacances chez ses grands-parents, intervint Levi. Je pense qu'elle sera même ravie de partir en vacances avec eux dans la résidence de bord de mer. Alors au lieu de te chercher une excuse pour ne pas bosser cet été, accepte et c'est tout.

\- Oui dans ces cas-là, je veux bien le poste.

\- Super. Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu. Je vais faire rédiger ton contrat de travail demain et Levi te l'apportera. Tu auras le droit aux mêmes avantages et salaires qu'un employé de la boîte. Bon par contre je ne vais pas tarder, je dois récupérer Armin à son travail.

Eren était ravi de pouvoir travailler dans son domaine pour les vacances d'été. Il allait pouvoir approfondir ses connaissances pour son futur métier. Et surtout en prime, il allait pouvoir travailler pour la même société que Levi.

Le lendemain soir, Eren fut heureux d'avoir son premier contrat de travail rémunéré entre les mains. Ce soir-là, ils fêtèrent en famille le premier emploi d'Eren. Mikasa lui offrit même un dessin.

Il démarra son travail comme assistant d'un dénommé Erd. Son contrat dura finalement deux mois entiers, durant lesquels il apprit beaucoup de son mentor. Il eut l'occasion de faire ses propres clichés qui furent sélectionnés pour le numéro d'automne. Ce fut pour lui un été inoubliable par l'enseignement, mais aussi la joie de travailler avec une équipe si chaleureuse. Il partit plus d'une fois quelques jours pour des reportages et chaque fois qu'il revenait, ce n'était que fête à la maison et le soir Levi était aux petits soins avec lui.

L'été passa rapidement et le retour à la faculté fut plus dur n'ayant pas eu le temps de se reposer. Il retrouva néanmoins avec plaisir Armin et ses amis.

La deuxième année scolaire passa aussi rapidement que la première. Durant les petites vacances, Eren, Levi et Mikasa partaient à chaque fois en voyage et durant les plus longues vacances, Eren avait un contrat avec le magazine.

Sa dernière année démarra avec le stress des examens finaux et de leur avenir à chacun. Certains savaient déjà où allaient travailler et d'autres étaient encore indécis. Pour Eren, il faisait partie de la 2e catégorie. Il avait peur de se projeter vers l'avant, peur de perdre ce qu'il avait réussir à construire, une véritable famille.

Un jour de vacances de printemps, Levi lui demanda de l'accompagner au magazine sous prétexte qu'Erwin voulait lui parler de ses dernières photos. Arrivé sur le lieu de travail, il fut invité à se rendre dans le grand bureau d'Erwin.

-Je suis si content que tu es pu te libérer pour venir Eren. Comment vont les études ?

\- Ça va. Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

\- Bien, bien. Eren, Levi m'a dit que tu n'avais pour le moment aucun projet. Il m'a aussi raconté ce qui s'était passé il y a deux ans suite à la disparition de Mikasa et comment cela t'avait énormément affecté le fait de devoir les quitter.

\- Ah oui, en effet à cette époque j'avais eu du mal à encaisser. Mais afin de ne pas les quitter j'ai décidé de trouver un poste local. Je devrais pouvoir trouver.

\- Quoi ! Avec le talent que tu as ! Tu voudrais gâcher tes aptitudes dans un petit journal local ou à faire des photos de mariage. Non Eren, non. Je ne peux pas te laisser agir ainsi.

\- Mais Erwin, c'est ma vie et j'ai envie de la passer auprès des gens que j'aime.

\- En as-tu parlé à Levi au moins ?

\- Non, j'ai préféré éviter le sujet.

\- Écoute Eren ce que je vais te dire jusqu'au bout. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi. Notre magazine est en plein essor et avec toute l'équipe de management, nous avons longuement réfléchi à comment développer notre magazine et attirer toujours plus de lecteurs. L'idée nous est finalement venue de développer une section le monde en photo. C'est un projet de grande ampleur avec beaucoup de voyage. Nous avons besoin de ton talent pour développer cette section.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne veux pas quitter Levi.

\- Et qui t'as dit que tu allais me quitter, ou plutôt nous quitter ?

\- Levi ! Mais avec ce genre de projet, on ne se verrait plus pendant des mois.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté toute l'explication d'Erwin. Assieds-toi et écoute jusqu'au bout.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Eren.

\- Merci Levi de ton intervention, mais tu aurais pu éviter de venir maintenant quand même.

\- Je connais Eren depuis 3 ans et je connais donc ses réactions. Je savais qu'il réagirait comme ça. Donc forcément, je préfère venir pour être sûr qu'il t'écoute jusqu'au bout. Maintenant dépêche-toi de finir.

-Eren dans mon projet, il est convenu que tu ne partirais pas seul. Ton but serait de voyager à travers le monde et nous faire les plus belles photos dans chaque pays. Je sais très bien que cela aura un impact sur la vie familiale. C'est pour cela qu'avant de t'en parler, j'ai discuté avec Levi longtemps. Il a d'ailleurs participé à l'élaboration du projet. Levi est prêt à quitter son poste de responsable pour renouer avec le journalisme pur. Et toi, tu serais son photographe attitré.

\- Mais Mikasa ?

\- Mikasa ira dans les écoles et nous suivra donc partout. C'est sûr que cela est un drôle de vie à mener, mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dois réfléchir.

\- Bien évidemment Eren. Prends le temps de réfléchir pour prendre la bonne décision.

\- Merci.

Eren quitta rapidement le bureau d'Erwin, mais ne put quitter le magazine. Levi le traîna jusqu'à son propre bureau, ferma la porte et baissa les stores. Il poussa Eren dans son fauteuil et s'installa sur lui à califourchon, avant d'emprisonner sa tête avec ses mains et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes, leur langue dansant un ballet. Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent, Levi fixa de son regard acier, le regard émeraude de son amant.

-Eren, tu dois saisir ta chance. Ne réfléchis pas trop et accepte.

\- Serais-tu vraiment prêt à tout quitter pour moi ?

\- Oui gamin. Je suis prêt à te suivre au bout du monde. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons toujours ensemble.

-Levi si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Ils reprirent leur baiser, mais cette fois plus doucement. C'était un baiser rempli de promesse.


	11. Epilogue

Chapitre 10 : 1 an plus tard

Eren était assis à son bureau, en train de rédiger un courrier.

"Cher Armin,

Comment ça va vieille branche ? Mikasa a adoré tes cadeaux que toi et Erwin lui aviez fait parvenir pour son anniversaire. Elle grandit vite, c'est horrible. Il y a encore 4 ans ce n'était qu'un petit bout de chou timide. Maintenant, c'est une grande fille, comme elle me le dit si bien. Et en plus, elle a un amoureux. Je ne te raconte même pas la réaction de Levi quand elle lui a dit qu'à l'école, elle avait un chéri. J'ai bien cru que le pauvre gosse allait se retrouver ad patres. J'ai dû le retenir.

Je t'ai mis avec le courrier des nouvelles photos de nous et surtout de Mikasa. Vous verrez comme elle a bien grandit. Bientôt, elle entrera au CE1. Le temps passe trop vite et je regrette déjà le temps où elle était à la crèche. Ah lalalala, je radote comme un petit vieux.

J'ai presque fini de prendre toutes les photos que j'avais besoin ici et d'ici deux mois, nous devrions rentrer à la maison. J'avoue que ce voyage qui aura duré quand même presque un an n'a pas été de tout repos. Trouver les bons clichés n'a pas été facile pour moi et je ne compte plus les fois où je suis rentré en pestant contre le monde entier. Tu m'aurais vu dans ses moments-là, on aurait dit que Levi avait déteint sur moi. Ne lui dis par contre-pas, sinon je vais m'en prendre plein le cul, connaissant sa susceptibilité. J'ai souvent dû m'absenter plusieurs jours pour aller dans les villages des autochtones en pleine jungle. Il détestait ces moments-là, car il trouve que je ne suis pas assez costaud pour me débrouiller seul. Il voulait à chaque fois m'accompagner, et je devais lui rappeler qu'il y avait Mikasa et qu'il avait aussi son boulot à faire. C'est quand même pratique l'Internet, car il peut me suivre partout et on n'a pas eu besoin de se séparer à la fin de mes études.

Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai goûté en termes culinaires lors de mes safaris dans les villages. J'ai mangé des trucs que je suis sûr, en temps normal, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse être mangeable. Je suis même revenu un jour à la maison avec un tatouage permanent sur mon épaule. Je ne te raconte même pas la tête qu'a fait Levi. Le tatouage ressemble à deux ailes l'une dans l'autre. Apparemment, c'est le symbole de la liberté. Bon, il n'est pas trop gros donc je peux le cacher. Mikasa l'a adoré et veut le même. Son père lui a déjà annoncé qu'elle devrait attendre d'être majeure pour avoir le même.

En ce moment, le temps est vraiment exécrable. C'est la mousson. Il pleut en permanence et donc je ne peux plus utiliser mes appareils photos sans risque de les détériorer. Je ne voudrais pas abîmer l'appareil que m'a offert Levi pour mon 1er anniversaire depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Il a déjà 3 ans et il est comme neuf, tellement j'en prends soin.

Ce fut notre premier noël sans sapin. Nous avons dû le remplacer par un arbre plus exotique. Mikasa avait revêtit une magnifique robe offerte par la femme de notre gardien. On aurait dit une princesse. Ses cheveux sont tellement longs qu'on lui a fait une couronne de tresse et on lui a mis de jolies fleurs dedans. Tu verras, c'est l'une des photos. Nous avons mangé des recettes traditionnelles de là-bas. Ce fut un peu dur au début de s'y mettre. Mais j'avoue qu'une belle pièce de bœuf me manque terriblement.

Ah oui, je t'écris aussi pour t'annoncer une très grande nouvelle. Vous serez les premiers à être au courant. Levi m'a demandé en mariage. Ne rigole pas, c'est vrai de vrai. J'en ai pleuré de joie quand il m'a fait sa demande. Il avait confié Mikasa à la gardienne et il m'a emmené dîner à la capitale. On était dans super chic restaurant. Il avait même réservé une salle rien que pour nous deux. C'était le 25 décembre dernier. Il n'a pas lésiné sur le menu même. Quand arriva le dessert, on nous a apporté deux assiettes avec une cloche qui cachait le contenu et du champagne. Le serveur nous a servi une coupe et a retiré les cloches. Il nous a laissés ensuite seul. Et là, Levi se lève, prend l'une de mes mains et il s'agenouille. Je ne te dis pas dans l'état où j'étais. J'ai jamais autant rougi. Il demande du tac au tac ma main. Avec lui, c'est vrai, il ne faut pas s'attendre à plein de fioritures. Il va droit au but. Je me suis retrouvé sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. J'ai fini par lui répondre bien naturellement oui. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une demande de l'homme qu'on aime. Des larmes de joie ont coulé le long de mes joues. Il s'est relevé tout en continuant de maintenir ma main et il m'a attiré contre lui. On a échangé un de ses baisers que je m'en rappelle encore, comme si c'était y a quelques minutes.

Je te passe les détails de notre nuit qui a suivi. Nous avons décidé de nous marier lors de notre retour au pays. Levi exige même que notre mariage se passe le jour de mon anniversaire, soit le 30 mars. J'aimerai du coup de te demander si tu voulais être mon témoin. Je sais que Levi va demander à Erwin. Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit pour Erwin…."

\- Eren ça va être prêt. Tu comptes quitter ton bureau un jour ou l'autre ?

\- J'arrive Levi.

Eren rangea son courrier qu'il se promit de terminer après le dîner. Le temps était vraiment trop exécrable pour aller faire demain la moindre photo.

Durant le repas, Mikasa raconta sa journée à l'école et annonça à ses pères que l'école serait fermée à partir du lendemain en raison des risques élevés d'inondation. Levi proposa de profiter alors pour regagner quelques jours la capitale et la civilisation. Eren n'était pas contre, car il devait racheter du matériel de nettoyage pour ses appareils photos.

Tout le monde décida de se coucher tôt afin de pouvoir partir à l'aurore le lendemain.

Levi mit au lit Mikasa et Eren reprit l'écriture de sa lettre.

" Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit pour Erwin, Levi serait capable de me le faire regretter. Nous avons fait les invitations et Levi s'est déjà occupé du traiteur et de la salle. Mikasa il y a quelques jours, nous a même demandé lequel de nous deux allaient mettre une robe, car elle voulait avoir la même pour elle. Avec Levi, on a failli s'étouffer devant la demande de la gamine. Du coup, on lui a répondu que cela se ferait à la courte paille pour savoir lequel de nous deux en porterait une. Bien évidemment, nous ne l'avons pas encore fait. Nous attendons notre retour dans un mois à la maison.

Mikasa n'ayant plus d'écoles en raison des risques d'inondation, nous allons regagner pour quelques jours la civilisation et la capitale. Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour t'envoyer cette lettre et faire un peu de shopping. J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir et de pouvoir enfin repasser un peu de temps avec toi. Je vais devoir te laisser sur ses quelques mots, car Levi va bientôt revenir. Embrasse bien fort Erwin de ma part et rendez vous le mois prochain. Dès que j'ai la date et l'heure d'arrivée à l'aéroport.

Bien à toi

Eren"

Des bras encerclèrent sa taille et une tête se posa sur son épaule. Des lèvres embrassèrent son cou.

\- Tu n'as pas encore fini de rédiger ton pavé pour Armin ? J'ai faim et je n'ai pas eu mon dessert.

\- Si à l'instant. Toujours aussi insatiable Levi. Pense qu'à partir de demain, ce sera abstinence pour nous vu que Mikasa partagera la même chambre.

\- T'es sûr qu'il y en aura une d'abstinence ?

\- Non Levi pas en présence de la petite.

\- Tu n'es même pas drôle. Ça donne quoi tes photos au fait ?

\- J'ai réussi à faire quelques bons clichés, mais l'humidité est telle, qu'elle s'est infiltrée dans mon appareil et il ne va plus le supporter longtemps.

\- Hum va falloir voir avec le magasine pour qu'on puisse en avoir un autre alors.

\- Je le crains. Mais faudra attendre de revenir chez nous, car ici, peu de chance de trouver quoique ce soit.

\- T'as parlé à Armin du mariage ?

\- Vaguement, je lui ai juste demandé de devenir mon témoin.

\- Va peut-être falloir que j'appelle Erwin alors avant que la lettre n'arrive.

\- Il sait garder un secret, tu sais.

\- Hum, hum. Erwin ferait parler n'importe qui, tu sais. Et c'est pas le microbe blondinet qui va lui résister longtemps.

\- Tu as peut-être raison.

Levi attira à lui son amant et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement entre deux baisers et caresses. Même après quatre années, aucun ne se lassait du corps de l'autre et ils pouvaient passer des heures à redécouvrir chaque parcelle de peau et entendre avec plaisir et délectation chaque gémissement. Chacun continuait de découvrir des points sensibles chez l'autre. Il n'y avait jamais de routine entre eux. Ce soir-là encore, Eren et Levi prirent tout leur temps pour se faire l'amour au son de la pluie qui tombait dehors et des gémissements que laisser échapper le jeune photographe. Il n'avait plus la même gêne qu'il avait eue au début avec la présence de Mikasa dans la pièce voisine.

La tête d'Eren reposait sur le torse de Levi. Sa main dessinait des arcs de cercle sur l'abdomen. Levi quant à lui, jouait distraitement avec les mèches toujours rebelles d'Eren.

\- Va peut-être falloir penser à te les faire couper. Tu les auras bientôt plus long que Mikasa.

\- Je verrais pour le faire quand nous serons en ville. Dis Levi.

\- Hum.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais retenu ma candidature, il y a quatre ans.

\- Tu as été le premier à venir déposer ton CV. J'avoue quand j'ai vu ton style, j'ai eu peur de la mauvaise influence que tu pourrais avoir sur Mikasa. Puis je t'ai posé quelques questions et je trouvais que tu y répondais correctement. Cela ne sonnait pas le faux et surtout, tu avais un langage correct. Bien évidemment, j'ai eu d'autres entretiens et pour faire mon choix, je me suis aidé des conseils d'Erwin. Il a toujours été un ami précieux, même si des fois, ses conseils, il pourrait se les mettre au cul. J'ai aussi mené mon enquête en demandant à la direction des renseignements sur le niveau scolaire et le suivi. Je voulais être sûr que tu serais sérieux.

\- Et alors ta conclusion après 4 ans ?

\- Hum, je pense qu'il te faut encore une période d'essai d'au moins 4 ans.

Eren se redressa et s'assit au niveau des cuisses de son amant.

\- Je vais peut-être devoir te convaincre autrement alors pour avoir enfin la place en CDI.

\- Ah oui, j'aimerais bien voir tes arguments.

Eren sourit à Levi et rabattit la couverture au même moment où il glissait sa bouche vers le sexe de son amant.

Oui, je sais, je suis extrêmement cruelle avec une fin si tentatrice et qui vous laisse sur votre faim. Mais cela est voulu.

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus jusqu'au bout. J'ai voulu changer de la fin, ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux. Là, chacun et chacune de vous peut tout imaginer.


End file.
